Más que palabras
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: 100 drables. Spiritshipping. Si tuviera que describir nuestra relación en cien diferentes palabras, ¿cuáles usaría? Aún no lo sé concretamente, de lo único que tengo certeza es que la palabra "perfección" estaría incluída en la lista.
1. Lo mejor para todos

**Título: **Lo mejor para todos.  
**Rating:** PG-13.  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema:** 1 - Strangers / Extraños.  
**Summary:** Johan y él debían ser nuevamente extraños. Eso sería lo mejor.

* * *

Juudai actuaba de manera extraña desde que había regresado a la Academia, todos lo sabían y notaban, había ocurrido un distanciamiento sin explicación. A él le dolía tal decisión, porque no podía vivir sin sus amigos, pero creía firmemente en estar haciendo lo correcto. No quería arrastrarlos a ese mundo peligroso en el cual siempre iba a estar sumergido, peleando por el bien mientras arriesgaba su vida.

Se encerraba en su habitación en la Academia y se negaba a salir cuando éstos tocaban. Sho lo había intentado con mucho ahínco antes de rendirse hacía apenas pocos días; Asuka también e incluso Manjoume, pero ellos lógicamente terminaron optando por dejarlo en paz al no obtener respuesta. El único que seguía insistiendo era Johan, incluso había tenido el descaro de mandar a Ruby Carbuncle a espiar. Juudai no entendía el por qué, pero entre más tocaba Johan a la puerta, más culpable se sentía y más ganas le daban de salir y pasear a su lado, como siempre.

Con evidente tristeza, Juudai se tapó la cabeza con la almohada sofocando el ruido. No podía estar con los demás. Desde ese día en adelante Johan y él debían ser nuevamente extraños. Eso sería lo mejor.


	2. Rendición

**Título: **Rendición.  
**Rating:** PG-13.  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema:** 2 - Powerless / Sin Poder.  
**Summary: **Porque Juudai es un simple humano y debe rendirse ante el poder de otros.

* * *

Gracias a Yubel, Juudai sentía que podía hacerlo todo: desde viajar a los rincones más profundos del Universo, hasta perderse en el Amazonas, ella le daba la fuerza para lograrlo. Para todo el que lo conociera, Juudai era un chico rebosante de energía. Siempre yendo 'a donde le dijera el viento', siempre dispuesto a tenderle una mano a alguien.

Aunque si se enfadaba, entonces toda ese energía se convertía en coraje, uno que refulgía en el fondo de sus ojos marrones y que le daba fin a su oponente. Había que temerle a Juudai Yuuki si se enojaba, había que admirar su energía.

Curiosamente, todo ese poder se convertía en nada cuando Johan posaba sus ojos verdes en los de su amante, leyendo los rincones más profundos de su alma. Entonces, a Juudai le temblaban las piernas y no podía evitar esquivar su mirada. Porque estando con Johan, él era un simple humano, uno que necesitaba satisfacer sus propios deseos y no los del resto del mundo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Este fanfic de ninguna manera estaba planeado. Son una serie de drabbles (100, para ser exactos) de un reto en una comunidad de livejournal. Los temas son dados al azar y estoy tratando de hacer lo que mejor se pueda, porque adoro los retos de este tipo (L). Así que bueno, aquí están los dos primeros temas. No sé qué tal les parezcan, son un poco más abiertos en cuanto a que no siempre van a estar diciéndose que se aman, son más sutiles, pero a mi me están gustando bastante. Espero que les agrade este nuevo proyecto.

Y hablando de nuevos proyectos, acabo de subir una traducción nueva, se llama "Melodías del corazón" y obviamente es Spiritshipping, por si gustan pasarse, además de los fanfics de rigor: Balance de Poder, Imperfection y Our songs.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3, se agradecen de todo corazón los comentarios.

Nos vemos el viernes, con otros dos temas :3.

Ja ne!


	3. Responsabilidad

**Rating:** M.  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema:** 3 - Responsibility / Responsabilidad.

* * *

Ver tus ojos implorantes me torturaba, pero no podía hacer mucho para terminar con tu suplicio.

Busqué a tientas sobre la mesita de noche, topándome con un montón de objetos inservibles. Mi mano siguió deslizándose hasta encontrar el cajón y revolví su contenido impaciente, tú soltaste un bufido a modo de queja que me hizo sonreír.

Por fin localicé lo que estaba buscando: un pequeño envoltorio que contenía un preservartivo.

No es que fuera necesario, no había ningún riesgo, pero nunca estaba de más prevenir.


	4. Tabú

**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema:** 4 - Taboo / Tabú.

* * *

Ellos nunca creyeron que sería fácil, había demasiados tabús en la sociedad, incluido el de la homosexualidad. Sus amigos se habían escandalizado al saber la noticia de que eran pareja, al principio, porque después terminaron aceptándolo (Manjoume gritó un poco antes de eso) y ellos pensaron que todo el mundo lo vería así pasado un tiempo. Después de todo, ¿qué tienen de malo dos personas que se aman, a pesar de ser del mismo sexo?

Habían estado muy equivocados. En el mundo de las Ligas Profesionales, aquello era un peligro y una bomba que podría acabar con las compañías que los financiaban. Tanto, que les habían pedido abandonar tal 'hábito' o dejar los duelos: la decisión era inadmisible.

La única solución: ocultarlo a la vista de todos. Si alguien preguntaba, la respuesta automática y mecánica que les habían enseñado era: "Somos muy buenos amigos."

Ambos lo odiaban, pero no podían hacer nada. Sólo rezar por el día en que fuesen aceptados...

Y disfrutar de las horas libres en las cuales podían ser ellos mismos y amarse hasta el límite de la locura.

Quizá era más divertido así.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, primero que todo, debo explicar el capítulo 3. Creo que todos tuvimos esas clásicas pláticas en la escuela de seguridad sexual y esas weas de que es mejor usarlo para no tener ETS. Más que nada me enfoqué a eso por el tema de "responsabilidad", aunque en realidad Johan sólo lo hacía para torturar un poco a Juudai ;).

Sobre éste, el capítulo 4, es más que nada una queja ante la sociedad homofóbica, que no creo que salga de aquí, realmente es molesto que, valga la redundancia, molesten a la gente por sus preferencias sexuales, sean gays o lesbianas, realmente me enoja -w- y sobretodo, porque en mi foro, CemZoo están a punto de prohibir el yaoi (no puedes traer un avatar o firma yaoi o te cortan la cabeza) y dicen que pronto no se podrá ni publicar fanfics así. Yo no entiendo qué tiene de malo y por qué le tienen tanto miedo o repugnacia, ¿será que son ignorantes? Igual traté de darles un final semifeliz en este drabble.

Espero que comenten qué les parecieron ambos, esto de los temas es genial, porque me concentro en escribir algo y no ando pensando cosas random que después quedan raras haha.

Btw, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Melodías del corazón, Our songs y la continuación de Balance de Poder en un nuevo fanfic llamado: "La maldición del verdadero amor", por si quieren pasarse a leerlos.

Gracias por leer y comentar las locuras que se me ocurren.

Nos vemos el lunes~

Ja ne!


	5. Culpa

**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema:** 5 - Guilt / Culpa

* * *

Juudai escondió la bolsa de plástico que contenía los pedazos de la taza favorita de Johan. En un descuido la había tirado y roto, simplemente no podía creerlo, a Johan le dolería mucho saberlo, era un regalo muy preciado de su madre.

Examinó los restos de la taza, de color blanco con un delfín azul brillante pintado. El único lugar donde podría encontrarla era el acuario, y si se daba prisa...

Tomó su chaqueta roja y salió a toda velocidad hacia allá. Le diría la verdad a Johan, por supuesto, pero también trataría de enmendar su error.

Johan parpadeó soprendido cuando Juudai le enseñó la nueva taza, después de explicarle y disculparse. Una sonrisa se dibujó por su rostro, extrañaría la taza de su madre, pero aquella también le gustaba, sobretodo por el esfuerzo que Juudai había hecho para conseguirla.

Se sirvió un poco de té en ella y le sonrió al pulpo rosado que le devolvía la vista.

"Gracias."


	6. El descanso

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema:** 6 - The Lie / El descanso.

* * *

"Estoy exhausto", musitó Johan, tumbándose sobre el sofá de su casa. Juudai se acurrucó a su lado, bostezando. "Yo también" le contestó, mientras estiraba los brazos para tocar el cabello de Johan quien le sonrió cálidamente. Cerraron los ojos, aquello no era demasiado cómodo, pero no querían romper el momento. Desafortunadamente, otra persona sí.

"Yuuki Juudai, ¡te ordeno que vayas a _tu_ cama!" la voz de Yubel resonó por su mente, sobresaltándolo, de manera que cayó al suelo, halando a Johan con él.

"¡Yubel! ¿Por qué interrumpes mis horas de descanso?" El espíritu les sonrió a ambos de manera burlona, mientras guiñaba un ojo.

"No se los voy a dejar tan fácil" admitió, mientras los veía levantarse. "Ahora, Juudai ve directamente _a tu cama_. Y tú también, Johan."

Ambos estallaron en protestas.

"Sí, mamá" se burló Juudai, ganándose otro par de gritos. Las carcajadas de Johan resonaron por la casa y el castaño siguió escuchándolas mientras se acostaba, quizá no estaba entre sus brazos, como hubiese querido, pero el sonido de su risa le daba el descanso que necesitaba. Y con eso, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Vale, no sé ni qué decir x'D. El capítulo número cinco quise hacerlo más cómico, porque con la palabra 'culpa' me regresaba a la mente toda la tercera temporada y creo que ya he escrito demasiado de eso, así que me fui a una cosa bien random x'D. Y éste, bueno la palabra "lie" significa dos cosas, descanso y mentira. Traté de escribir algo con mentira primero, pero no me convencía e improvisé éste. Aquí Yubel es menos paranoica esquizofrénica enferma y sólo juega con ellos un poco x'D.

Me alegra mucho que los anteriores hayan sido de su agrado~ he estado esforzándome mucho por salirme de los hechos de la serie y creo que está funcionando. Espero estos dos también sean de su agrado y alegren un poco su día, que esa es la intención.

Para quien quiera leer más de esta hermosa pareja º-º, pues ya actualicé La maldición del amor, Melodías del Corazón, Our songs y acabo de publicar el primer capítulo de mi nuevo Longfic spiritshipping, claro x3: I belong to you, por si quieren pasarse a leerlos :3.

Gracias por todo su apoyo, por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	7. Niñez

**Rating:** T  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema:** 7 - Childhood / Niñez.

* * *

Juudai estiró un brazo hacia su madre, dándole una rosa. Ella le sonrió con ternura, ese día ella y su padre cumplían veinticinco años de casados y el pequeño se había acordado de la fecha, más que todo, gracias a su tío.

—Mamá, ¿papá y tú se aman mucho? ¿Por eso se casaron? —inquirió el pequeño, mirando a la mujer, quien tenía el mismo cabello castaño.

—Por supuesto, hijo —respondió ésta, despeinándolo un poco, mientras olía la rosa.

—Entonces, cuando yo me case, ¿será porque voy a amar a alguien tanto como tú a papá? —Juudai no entendía mucho eso del amor, aunque sabía que era un afecto muy profundo, como el que tenía hacia sus padres o amigos, incluso Yubel.

—Así es, pero ¡todavía falta mucho para eso!

—Mmmm —dudó el pequeño, llevándose una mano al mentón—, entonces, si yo tengo un amigo muy querido, ¿puedo casarme con él?

—Una amiga, Juudai.

—¿No me puedo casar con un amigo?

_x_

Johan se soltó a reír a mandíbula batiente, retorciéndose como loco sobre el césped.

—¿De verdad le dijiste eso a tu madre cuanto tenías cuatro años?

Juudai hizo una mueca, avergonzado, pero asintió.

—De alguna manera, ya sabía que no me gustan las niñas.

—No, claro que no —musitó Johan, colocándole un dedo sobre los labios, para besarlo después—, y yo lo prefiero así, francamente.

—Yo también —admitió Yuuki, pasando las manos por el abdomen de Johan, que se estremeció al contacto—, yo también.


	8. Diferencias

**Advertencia:** Lemon  
**Rating:** M  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema:** 8 - Differences / Diferencias.

* * *

Cada vez que Johan y Juudai hacían el amor, diferentes sensaciones recorrían sus cuerpos. Primeramente, el amor y confianza que ambos se tenían, ese lazo inquebrantable de saber que nunca saldrían lastimados, que se pertenecían el uno al otro. También estaba el deseo y la necesidad de más, porque una vez sus cuerpos entraban en contacto, no se detenían hasta alcanzar el clímax y las máximas sensaciones que éste evocaba.

Aunque cada uno de ellos lo alcanzaba de manera diferente. Juudai se arqueaba, con los ojos cerrados, mientras se aferraba a las sábanas debajo de su cuerpo, jadeando sin parar, mientras susurraba el nombre de Johan una y otra vez. Luego sonreía y sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo, al saber la sarta de improperios que había murmurado al estar perdido.

En cuanto a Johan, solía permanecer callado, con los labios apretados para no dejar salir, al igual que su amante, palabras sin sentido y mientras el orgasmo llenaba todo su cuerpo, sus manos vagaban, al igual que sus labios por todos los pedazos de piel que encontraban, de manera que pudiese descargarse un poco, ya fuese succionando o mordiendo algo. Eso lo hacía aún más placentero y una vez terminaba, se caía dormido mientras sonreía, después de haberle dirigido a Juudai un suave "te amo".

Lo único en lo cual no eran diferentes en ese sentido, era que una vez terminaban, a ambos les gustaba dormir arrullados entre los brazos del otro.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ok, primero que todo... el capítulo anterior se me ocurrió debido a que me pasó algo similar con mi madre cuando era pequeña x'DDDD, yo le pregunté si podía vestirme de bruja el día de Halloween y ella me respondió que no, que eso no era de Dios, entonces yo le dije, _¿puedo vestirme de Dios?_ y ella se rió ante mi ocurrencia x'DDDD. Entonces pensé, los niños dicen cosas muy locas a veces, ¿por qué Juudai no? Y voilà, he ahí el resultado, me reí mientras lo escribía, es que ese Juudai, tan ingenuo y aferrado a que un chico hahaha...

Y sobre este capítulo, ya extrañaba escribir lemon de ellos, porque no he tenido ningún proyecto hasta ahora donde deba escribirlo o me faltan capítulos para llegar a esa parte, así que me desquité aquí, igualmente, siento que el tema de "diferencias" no quedó para nada con el escrito, pero bueno, ya ustedes me dirán u.u

Me alegra que los capítulos sigan siendo leídos y comentados, de verdad :3.

Por si quieren leer más de la pareja, acabo de actualizar Melodías del corazón, La maldición del verdadero amor y Our songs, por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar~!

Ja ne!


	9. Demasiado de algo bueno

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema: **9 - Too much of a good thing / Demasiado de algo bueno.

* * *

Yubel no sabía qué le molestaba más, que Juudai estuviese con Johan Andersen o... que Johan formara parte de ella también. Simplemente no podía olvidar cómo gran parte de su energía de duelo corría por su cuerpo, junto con la de otras personas. De alguna manera, Johan la había ayudado a renacer, así como también a recuperar a Juudai. Había sido gracias a él y ¡odiaba tanto eso! Porque cada ínfima parte de energía en su cuerpo, el cuerpo que compartía con Juudai, respondía a su contacto, logrando que el lazo que ambos compartían se hiciese más fuerte. Una atracción irresistible, inexplicable, como la de un imán.

Cada vez que las manos del europeo se posaban sobre _cualquier parte _del cuerpo de su Juudai, éste se erizaba y sonreía como idiota, lo cual era únicamente **SU** culpa. Si ella no hubiese persuadido a Cobra de usar al chico, si ella no lo hubiese tomado como 'rehén' aquello no estaría pasando, definitivamente Juudai no estaría besando o abrazando a Johan... ¿O quizá no era eso? ¿No era su energía la que respondía, sino sus corazones y su propio amor hacia el otro?

¡Ese pensamiento la hacía odiarlo aún más! ¡Él era demasiado bueno! ¡Y tendría que soportarlo por el resto de esa vida! _¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer algo así?_ Bueno, mejor no pensarlo...


	10. La ley de Murphy

**Rating: **K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema: **10 - Murphy's Law / La ley de Murphy.

* * *

La puerta del dormitorio de Juudai se abrió de un golpe y dos muchachos empapados entraron a trompicones al lugar. Juudai soltó un puñetazo al aire, bastante enfadado, su día había ido de mal en peor: se había quedado dormido y faltado a clases, por lo cual tenía detención toda la próxima semana; había llegado tarde a la comida y se había quedado con las sobras y mientras trataba de tener un duelo divertido con Johan, los había sorprendido la lluvia: ¡Justo cuando iba ganando! ¿Por qué todo iba tan mal ese día?

Johan cerró la puerta tras de él y en esos momentos la luz se fue en todo el dormitorio, dejándolos a oscuras. Juudai maldeció otra vez y se tiró sobre su cama, era el único que dormía ya en Osiris Rojo, por lo cual era poco probable que arreglaran la luz sólo para él, tendría que pasar la noche con velas. Luego, estaba empapado y no tenía ganas de cambiarse y Johan parecía haber pescado un resfriado. Su ropa estaba demasiado lejos, en el dormitorio de Obelisk y la lluvia no parecía parar, ¿ahora qué?

El europeo se sentó al lado de su amigo y se quedó mirando a la oscuridad por largo rato, Juudai se incorporó para comprobar que éste no tuviera temperatura o no sabría qué haría, estaba demasiado callado, ¿quizá lo había intimidado su enfado? Sentándose a su lado, Juudai puso la mano en la frente de su amigo y comprobó que sus sospechas estaban bien fundamentadas. No obstante, no podían salir de allí. Volvió a maldecir y estaba a punto de llamar a Hane Kuriboh para que avisara a Manjoume que necesitaban ayuda, cuando Johan se recargó en su hombro, profundamente dormido y exhalando suavemente.

Yuuki sonrió tranquilo y se sonrojó ante tal cercanía. Quizá las cosas no iban tan mal después de todo... ya le hablaría a alguien después de un rato, quería disfrutar de la única cosa buena en todo el día por unas... ¿horas? más.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Estas dos ideas ya las tenía planeadas desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque no sabía dónde meterlas exactamente. En Our songs no podía, porque esos son POV's y ya no tenía más fanfics, hasta que llegué a éste. Bueno, les explico brevemente el número 9, que creo está lo suficientemente claro. De por sí Yubel ya tiene muchas razones para odiar a Johan x'DDDD, como que Johan es MUY lindo, pero esta me parece más poderosa, porque lo anduve pensando y es cierto, sin Johan ella no sería nada y lo peor, Juudai lo quiere también~ hahaha, sufre x'D. Y me causó gracia escribir la última frase "¿Qué había hecho ella?"... ajá, como si no lo supiera x'DDDD.

Sobre éste, explico la ley de Murphy. Yo pensé que era algo científico y me asusté cuando vi el reto, pero investigando me di cuenta de que la Ley de Murphy es diferente, ésta dice claramente: "Si las cosas pueden ir mal, pueden ir peor", es bastante pesimista y la creo un señor para echarle la culpa a otra persona de uno de sus errores x'D. Entonces se me ocurrió que el día de Juudai fuese de la patada para luego componerse con Johan (L), a mí suele pasarme muy a menudo, debido a mi horrible trabajo, que termino harta y enojada pero luego veo a alguien, leo algo, escucho algo y mi día mejora, eso quise transmitir x'D.

Las explicaciones de esta semana son bastante largas, lo lamento x'D. Y ya que estamos, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, de verdad les agradezco su apoyo, que lean y comenten estas cosas raras que no sé ni de dónde salen a veces x'D. *Hace reverencia al estilo japonés*

Btw, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: I belong to you, La maldición del verdadero amor, Melodías del corazón y Our Songs por si gustan pasarse :3.

Bueh, nos vemos el próximo viernes~ muchos saludos.

Ja ne!


	11. Tentación

**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema: **11 - Temptation / Tentación.

* * *

Juudai tenía que apresurarse si no quería ser descubierto, pero ¿dónde podría estar su objetivo? Buscó debajo del armario de su habitación, en los cajones, en el cobertizo, en la escobera, incluso en el baño... ¡No estaba! Frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Dónde había escondido Johan su regalo de Navidad? ¡Sólo quería echarle un vistazo pequeñito y ya! ¡No tenía nada de malo! Infló las mejillas, conteniendo su decepción y se dirigió a la cocina, a prepararse algo de beber.

Mientras mezclaba unas cuantas cosas en un vaso, miró un paquete brillante escondido en la alacena. ¿Podría ser...? Lo tomó y lo agitó un poco, el contenido se removió, pero no se escuchó que se rompiera. Sus cejas se volvieron a fruncir, la tentación de abrirlo era enorme, pero sabía que eso pondría triste a Johan y él no se perdonaría si eso sucedía.

Dejó el paquete en donde estaba. Aún faltaban dos días para Navidad. Podía esperar, ¿verdad? Además, no es como si no pudiese chantajearlo para obtenerlo antes... ¡y con lo fácil que Johan caería en su tentación, no tendría de que preocuparse!

Riendo afablemente se dirigió a la sala de estar. El plan funcionaría bien para ambos, de eso estaba seguro.


	12. Prueba de amistad

**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema: **12 - Proof of Friendship / Prueba de amistad.

* * *

Asuka le dirigió una sonrisa radiante a Johan, que no por eso dejaba de ser fingida. No sabía por dónde empezar a hablar con él, a pesar de que tenía muchas cosas que decirle. El europeo le devolvió una mirada curiosa y ella exhaló, contrariada ante su falta de valentía.

"No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Juudai." murmuró, dirigiendo los ojos ambarinos hacia el suelo. Ambos sabían muy bien lo que esas palabras significaban, pero no pudieron evitar sorprenderse de que se dijeran.

"No lo haré." declaró él, parpadeando más de lo necesario debido a la sorpresa. "Definitivamente no."

La verdad en sus palabras atravesó a la chica y esta vez la sonrisa fue sincera. Era lo único que podía pedir para su mejor amigo, dado que ella no podía dárselo. Toda la felicidad del mundo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hmmm. Tenía otra idea para tentación, pero simplemente no salió x'D. Aunque imaginarme a Juudai buscando su regalo fue lo suficientemente tierno como para convencerme de que estaba bien publicar ese capítulo. Se supone que este fanfic estaba centrado tanto en amor como en amistad, pero ahora que lo miro, no hay ni un sólo capítulo donde ellos sean sólo amigos, a excepción del número uno x'D. Lo cual me lleva a pensar que soy una fangirl sin remedio LOL. A ver si salen algunos de amistad después, ya veremos, todavía quedan 88 drables x'DDDD. No tengo mucho que comentar el día de hoy, así que no los abrumaré con tonterías. Como siempre, agradecerles por estar leyendo esto, a veces no sé ni qué hago, pero ustedes encuentran el lado bueno en la historia, y eso me alegra.

Como cada viernes, ya subí los nuevos capítulos de: La maldición del verdadero amor, Melodías del corazón y Our songs, por si gustan pasarse a leerlos.

Gracias por todo su apoyo :3. Nos vemos el lunes.

Ja ne!


	13. Sonrisas

**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema:** 13 - Smiles / Sonrisas.

* * *

Aquél juego era difícil y extraño, Juudai nunca antes lo había visto en su vida, no obstante, se estaba divirtiendo. _El Twister _era entretenido, se alegraba de que Asuka lo hubiese llevado para jugar un rato. Consistía en un extraño tablero, en el cual tenías que posar manos y pies según te indicaba una pequeña ruleta. _Mano izquierda a azul, pie derecho a rojo_. Le había parecido fácil al empezar, pero cada vez se complicaba más y el estar casi enredado con Johan le hacía las cosas aún más difíciles.

Tenía el tórax debajo del cuerpo del europeo y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Habían hecho una apuesta de quién caería primero y jugaban solamente ellos dos. La situación era embarazosa y Sho estaba molesto, aunque Juudai no entendía por qué. Sólo tenía que soportar un poco más y daría el juego por ganado, obteniendo a cambio una semana de favores por parte del europeo.

La ruleta volvió a girar, indicándole a Johan que debía mover la mano derecha al color verde, justo detrás de la cabeza de Juudai. Con sumo cuidado, deslizó la mano hasta el punto indicado y justo cuando estaba por llegar, sus piernas le fallaron y terminó cayéndose encima de él.

—Ja, he ganado —sonrió Juudai, sin notar la incomodidad de su amigo ante la posición en la cual habían quedado, con los rostros a pocos centímetros del otro—. Me debes una semana de favores.

—Oh, maldición —susurró el europeo, conteniendo una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Dos de tres?

Los demás en la habitación suspiraron, ahora que ellos habían empezado a jugar no sabían cuándo se detendrían.


	14. Dejarlo atrás

**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema: **14 - Left behind / Dejarlo atrás.

* * *

—Si no te apresuras te voy a dejar atrás —apremió Juudai a su amigo, quien se había quedado parado bajo una lluvia torrencial, con las mejillas ardiendo—. Mira, ya hasta has pescado un resfriado —comentó, cuando por fin lo alcanzó, poniéndole la mano sobre la frente—. Que vengas de un país frío no te hace inmune, Johan.

—Pareces mi madre —se quejó el europeo, aún abochornado. Desde que Juudai había regresado del otro mundo se comportaba más maduro y por ende, solía regañarlo más de lo necesario. Eso le incomodaba.

—No entiendo por qué no quieres compartir el paragüas —negó Yuuki, mientras ambos caminaban debajo del objeto, en dirección a la casa de Juudai.

El europeo negó con la cabeza. Quizá Juudai había madurado en algunos sentidos, pero en otros... ¡Si hasta él sabía lo que significaba compartir un paragüas! Seguramente que se veían muy extraños haciéndolo, lo cual le provocaba el sonrojo y a la vez, cierta sensación de tristeza. Juudai no entendía el significado que para él tenía dicha acción. Aunque quizá era mejor así, si no quería perder su amistad.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Vale, ahora sí salieron dos de amistad x'D. El del twister no sé ni de dónde salió x'D. Mis ideas vagan en mi mente, pongo las manos sobre el teclado y que salga lo que Dios quiera, eso fue lo que salió, ¿qué tal? ¿Malo? Seguramente x'D. Siempre he pensado que el twister es un juego para ligar LOL, vamos, si te pegas al cuerpo de otro como liendre x'DDD. Por eso Sho estaba molesto, haha, aunque Juudai, tan baka como es, no se diera cuenta~

Sobre éste, bueno, creo que todos saben lo que significa lo del paraguas ¿no? Cuando en Japón se comparte un paraguas significa que estás saliendo con esa persona o que la amas. Johan lo sabe, pero Juudai no~ ¿algún día se enterará? A ver si me animo a hacer secuelas de otros drabbles, aún no sé, todavía quedan tantas historias LOL.

Bueno, sólo eso por comentar de estos dos, gracias por su apoyo :3.

Hoy les tengo una sorpresa (?), además de los normales capítulos de I belong to you, La maldición del verdadero amor, Melodías del corazón y Our songs, he subido un One-shot de Haou&Johan, llamado tortura, por si alguien quiere pasarse por ahí también~

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos el viernes :3.

Ja ne!


	15. El objeto más preciado

**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema:** 15 - Most Precious Object / El objeto más preciado.

* * *

Johan miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. Nunca había conocido a sus padres, nunca había tenido hermanos, no sabía cómo era el calor de una familia. No hasta que las conoció: sus preciadas cartas, las que lo eligieron, las Bestias Gema. Todas ellas lo rodeaban, proporcionándole calor y protección; él no pudo evitar sonreírles. Cada una de ellas era especial para él a su modo, las siete, más Rainbow Dragon conformaban su familia. Y era curioso ver cómo encajaban en ese rol.

Emerald Turtle era como su abuelo: anciano y sabio, dispuesto a darle consejos si los necesitaba; Amber Mammoth era como su tío, valiente, pero siempre ahí para arriesgarse por los demás miembros de la familia; Sapphire Pegasus era como su padre, y el pensamiento le avergonzaba, pero sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pues él le había salvado en tantas ocasiones y lo conocía tan bien, que no podía ejercer otro rol.

Su madre, sin duda, era Amethyst Cat, dulce y amable la mayoría del tiempo, pero con fiereza si era necesaria, arriesgándose por él en el campo de batalla. Topaz Tiger era como una clase de hermano, ambos eran igual de impulsivos, divertidos, dispuestos a todo. Cobalt eagle cumplía el rol de otro tío y le daba mucha risa imaginarlo así, porque era igual de impulsivo que Amber Mammoth. Por último, quedaba Ruby Carbuncle, su hermano menor, ése que le había traído tantas alegrías y que siempre lo acompañaba.

Los quería tanto a todos. Extendió su mano para tocarlos uno a uno, bendiciendo el don de poder verlos. Estaba plenamente consciente de que sin ellos no sería nada. Y ellos a su vez, le agradecían a Johan por cuidarlos. Era la familia perfecta.

Cuando se sentía solo en la Academia del Norte, cuando tenía miedo, cuando tenía frío... ellos siempre estaban ahí para él. Le aconsejaban, le hacían reír, le daban ánimos. Reprimió el impulso de querer llorar.

La felicidad se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado y abrió los ojos, vislumbrando cómo su cuerpo era utilizado por otra persona. Sabía quién era y qué hacía, sabía cómo había caído en sus manos. Lo que no entendía era por qué sus mejillas estaban húmedas y no podía oír las voces de su familia. No podía creer lo que Yubel había hecho con ellos, los había transformado en seres horribles y él no podía salvarlos, no podía... su egoísmo había llevado a todos a la ruina. Juudai, sus amigos, él mismo...

—Johan, estamos contigo —murmuró una voz conocida dentro de su mente y aunque no lo pudo ver, sabía que era Sapphire Pegasus—. Aunque no puedas hacer nada esta vez, hay alguien que está peleando por ti.

A través de los ojos de Yubel (sus ojos), pudo vislumbrar a Juudai, enfrentándose en un feroz duelo contra el espíritu. Le llamaba una y otra vez, su voz hacía eco dentro de su mente. Pero Johan no podía responderle.

—¡Te salvaré, Johan! —prometió el castaño, invocando a Neos una vez más—. ¡Te lo juro!

—¡Juudai! —fue lo único que pudo exclamar, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo era liberado, mientras el milagroso Rainbow Neos hacía aparición en el campo, terminando con el duelo.

—No estás solo, Johan —repitieron las bestias gema, ahora sí a su lado, tan brillantes y puras como siempre—. Además de nosotros, también hay gente que se preocupa por ti.

El europeo levantó la vista y sintió que Juudai lo llevaba hacia otro lugar.

—Me salvaste —murmuró, con la voz quebrada del esfuerzo—. Gracias.

Quizá, además de sus Bestias Gema, también había otra persona importante para él. Aunque tenía un lugar aún más especial dentro de su corazón, ya que no era ni hermano ni padre.

Algún día le preguntaría a Juudai si quería ser parte de su familia.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Debo hacer un paréntesis muy especial en este capítulo, ya que no estaba planeado. En CemZoo, as always, estoy participando en un concurso llamado "I'm a fan!", en el cual eliges a un personaje de animé y pasas por varias rondas hasta ver quien queda en 1º lugar, pero debes de demostrar cuán fan eres de ese personaje editando imágenes (mi blog quedó genial (L)), avatares, firmas, headers, haciendo escritos, amvs, dibujos y etcétera. Of course, yo elegí a Johan para participar y en la segunda prueba me tocó hacer un escrito de él, el cual derivó en este capítulo. No quise ponerlo aparte porque no le veía sentido y además, el tema se adecua mucho al reto. La famlia no es un objeto, pero si es una cosa importante, que podría ser otra traducción para el título. Y siempre pensé en algo similar con Johan y Juudai, sobretodo la última frase me mató~ creo que es lo que más me gustó de todo el capítulo x'D.

Y bueno eso, pasen al siguiente drabble, ese si es drabble, lo juro! x'D


	16. Primeras impresiones

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema: **16 - First Impressions / Primeras impresiones.

* * *

La primera impresión de Ayukawa-sensei fue que aquello no era normal. Aunque, pensándolo detenidamente ¿qué lo era? Estaban atrapados en un mundo completamente diferente y apenas había camas para que todos se quedaran. Además, hacía frío. No podía decir que eso no era normal cuando habían terminado orillados a hacerlo.

Dirigió una mirada maternal a Johan y Juudai, que dormían sobre la cama del castaño en la enfermeria. El Osiris se había negado a dejar que Johan durmiera en el suelo y ahora ambos yacían uno al lado del otro, profundamente dormidos, con los brazos estirados en diferentes direcciones. Se preguntó si terminarían tirándose el uno al otro y se rió ante la posibilidad. Aquellos chicos eran tan cercanos y tan lindos juntos, como hermanos...

Johan le pegó un manotazo a Juudai al darse la vuelta y éste, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin despertarse, se limitó a abrazar a su amigo inconscientemente, quien nisiquiera se inmutó e hizo un sonido similar a un ronroneo. Ayukawa-sensei se sonrojó.

—Están dormidos, ¿qué no puedo tener pensamientos normales? Sin duda me hace falta descansar —y tras esas últimas palabras, cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su propia habitación. Las primeras impresiones no siempre eran acertadas ¿o sí?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Este drabble surgió hace muchísimo tiempo, mientras veía gx por millonésima vez, es el turno 113 si no me equivoco. Cuando Juudai se queda en la enfermería después del duelo con Cobra, dado que está exhausto. Me imaginé que Johan se quedaba con él también~ aunque el que los veía era O'Brien x'DD. En este caso, metí a Ayukawa, aunque no sé por qué x'D. Y creo que le di cierto gusto por el yaoi, jajaja, porque piensa muy raro (¡y además, está acertada! x'D).

Dado que ya expliqué el anterior, no tengo mucho más que decir.

Así que hago el copy/paste de siempre~

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: La maldición del verdadero amor, Melodías del corazón y Our songs (¡el final!) por si gustan pasarse.

Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, por leer y comentar, espero que les gusten estos drabbles.

Nos vemos el lunes, espero, si es que no me raptan toda una semana de vacaciones, que ya me están tratando de convencer :S. Si no me ven el lunes es que sí fui y nos veríamos hasta la semana siguiente, pero no es seguro, o quién sabe x-x

Ja ne!


	17. Torpe

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema:** 17 - Awkward / Torpe

* * *

—¡Qué torpe! —vociferó con crudeza en la voz una chica de largo cabello negro, mirando con desprecio a Juudai. Éste se limitó a sonreír a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento, Johan —murmuró y sus mejillas se tiñieron de carmín—. De verdad no quería arruinar tu pastel de cumpleaños.

El europeo le dirigió una mirada iracunda al pequeño grupo de chicas que había visto el accidente y que ahora se burlaba de Juudai. No le hacía gracia tener a mirones cerca, mucho menos unos que hacían sentir mal a su amigo. Ellas interpretaron su mirada y se marcharon muy indignadas, murmurando cosas que sonaban como:_ ¡Qué engreído! ¡Ni que estuviera tan guapo!, _a las cuales no hizo caso.

Miró con una mueca divertida en los labios al castaño, que estaba bañado en betún y chocolate. Se había tropezado al ir casi corriendo a su encuentro, con el postre en manos, felicitándolo al mismo tiempo. Entonces se había encontrado con una roca y su rostro se había estrellado en el pastel. Todos quienes lo vieron se rieron y hasta el mismo Osiris compartió la risa. Él, por otro lado, sentía cierta ternura.

—Lo siento —repitió, tomando un poco de pastel de sus mejillas para comérselo—. Aún así está bueno. Me atrevería a decir que le di un toque más sabroso.

Ambos empezaron a reírse.

—Eso ya lo comprobaré —afirmó el europeo, para después lamer la mejilla del japonés—. Pues sí, está muy bueno. Creo que podré comérmelo todo.

Juudai se puso rojo como tomate ante tal afirmación.


	18. Confesión

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Juudai Yuuki.  
**Tema: **18 - Confession / Confesión

* * *

Juudai se asomó por entre los arbustos con una sonrisita en los labios, la situación era divertida para él en cierto punto. Nunca había visto a Johan en apuros hasta esa vez y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. La chica que se le había confesado sollozaba débilmente, con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo, mientras que el europeo se había quedado paralizado sin saber qué decir. Nunca se le habían dado bien las chicas y mucho menos las que lloraban. Aún así no podía corresponderle.

—Discúlpame, no quise hacerte llorar —afirmó, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven—. Verás que algún día encontrarás a alguien para ti.

—Johan-sama, gracias —ella alzó los cristalinos ojos y sonrió, para después salir disparada hacia sus dormitorios aún llorando.

El castaño se acercó entonces, partiéndose de la risa, pero sólo por la reacción de su amigo.

—Vaya, Johan, eso ha sonado muy dramático —musitó, parándose a su lado—. ¿Con esa cuántas van ya? ¿Seis declaraciones?

—Guar-da si-len-cio —pidió éste, volteando la vista hacia otro lado, debido a la verguenza—. Tú sabes por qué no puedo aceptarlas.

—Ya sé, pero aún así es divertido ver tu cara.

Juudai entrelazó su mano con la de Johan antes de marcharse. Sí, quizá era divertido, aunque también le daban celos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Ok, el de Torpe lo pensé dos segundos después de ver el reto X'DDD, así que me disculpo por lo mal que esté. Fue como una declaración sutil e imaginar a Juudai cubierto de chocolate, ok, babeo, yo sí me lo como si Johan lo deja (?, pero no creo x'DDDD. Y éste, bueno, no iba a hacer la clásica declaración de Johan a Juudai, está algo gastada por mi parte. So, pensé en que se le declarara otra persona, como yo, por ejemplo x'DDD o alguna fangirl, es que Johan es tan~~~ Kya, babeo, no dudo que alguien lo hiciera x'DDD. Y ya no sé qué estoy delirando, la verdad, siento mi cerebro extraño (creo que ya explotó de tanta fangirless o me hace falta dormir, como siempre x'D).

Así que mejor me voy :3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de I belong to you, La maldición del verdadero amor, Melodías del corazón y mi mini-longfic Haou&Johan llamado Guerra interna, por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3333.

Ja ne!


	19. Preferencias románticas

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **19 - Romantic Preferences / Preferencias románticas.

* * *

Johan infló las mejillas muy aburrido, mientras su vista vagaba entre Ruby Carbuncle y Hane Kuriboh, quienes peleaban como siempre. Le parecía ciertamente curioso y extraño que desde que se habían conocido su relación se había basado en peleas, muy diferente a la que tenía con su amigo, Juudai. Mientras Ruby y Kuriboh peleaban, Johan y Juudai se reían, era extraño. ¿Quizá sabían que no debían estar juntos y por eso se ahuyentaban? ¿Pero qué tenía de malo su amistad?

Bufó y se recargó sobre su otro codo en la cama, al tiempo que Juudai volvía de tomar una ducha.

—Ahh, eso ha sido refrescante —musitó con una sonrisa, secándose el cabello con la toalla que llevaba colgada del cuello—. ¿No quieres tomar un baño tú también, Johan?

—No, gracias —negó éste, levantándose de inmediato, pues ya tenía planeadas otras cosas qué hacer con su amigo que no incluían darse un baño—. Oye, Juudai, ¿por qué crees que Ruby y Kuriboh se odien? —inquirió, al ver cómo estos seguían enfrascados en una pelea, el espíritu acompañante de Juudai le pegaba con las alas a Ruby y éste le bufaba similar a un gato.

—Quizá así se demuestran que se quieren —comentó sin darle mucha importancia—. Ya sabes, una forma de llamar la atención o algo así. Es divertido.

Johan le aventó su almohada.

—¿Entonces así te demuestro que _te quiero_? —se rió, protegiéndose de un posible ataque.

—_Yo también te quiero mucho, Johan _—se burló el castaño, lanzándole de vuelta la almohada.

—¡Me las pagarás, Yuuki Juudai! —vociferó el europeo, echando a correr tras de él fuera de los dormitorios, con varias almohadas bajo el brazo a modo de municiones.

La risa de Juudai se oía por toda la Academia.

—¡Atrápame si puedes! —lo retó.

Ruby y Kuriboh se miraron, pensando que ése método no era el mejor. Sobretodo para un par de tontos como sus amos.


	20. Deseando

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **20 - Wishing / Deseando.

* * *

Juudai miró con cariño a todos los presentes, era un día común y corriente en la Academia de Duelo y todos estaban reunidos en el cuarto de Fubuki-san para celebrar una fiesta de despedida. Juudai sabía que los extrañaría a todos y cada uno de ellos, aunque sabía también a quién extrañaría más. Su mejor amigo estaba sentado frente a él, con los relucientes ojos esmeraldas clavados en Fubuki, quien soltaba un chiste que él no llegó a entender, pero que provocó que los hombres se carcajearan y las mujeres se avergonzaran. Johan, el que tanto le había ayudado... levantó el sushi que estaba a punto de comerse y se lo llevó a los labios. No podía ir con él ni llevarlo tampoco. Y aún así él... sonrió al recordar la promesa que habían hecho de volverse a encontrar. Ojalá fuese cierta...

—¿Juudai-sama? —lo llamó Rei, pasando la mano por enfrente de sus ojos para sacarlo de su letargo—. ¿Ehm, Juudai-sama? ¡Es tu turno de elegir una galleta!

Fubuki había pasado un plato lleno de galletas de la fortuna y ya varios de sus compañeros sostenían una entre los dedos, incluído Johan, quien la miraba con curiosidad, pensando en qué le diría.

Ojalá la suya dijera algo esperanzador.

—Déjame a mí —le pidió Yubel, tomando control de su mano y eligiendo una del centro.

El castaño se limitó a sostenerla sin mostrar interés, al tiempo que Johan le sonreía desde el otro lado, no muy acostumbrado a las cosas japonesas.

—Ábranla a la cuenta de tres, ¿vale? —ordenó el anfitrión, rompiendo su galleta a la mitad y leyendo el contenido con una sonrisa decepcionada.

Juudai hizo lo que le ordenaban. Trozó la galleta y extrajo el papelito. Al instante, su corazón se llenó de calidez al ver lo que decía.

—No se vale la trampa —regañó a Yubel en sus pensamientos, aún con un deje de júbilo en la voz.

—Ya lo sé, pero si esto te hace feliz... —despeinó los cabellos de su protegido.

—¿Y qué dice la tuya, Johan? —preguntó el Osiris, acercándose a él mientras los demás comentaban también sus resultados. El europeo se sonrojó visiblemente y le tendió el papel, no sin antes musitar:

—Yo no creo en estas cosas.

—¡Ya dije que no se valía la trampa, Yubel! —vociferó en su mente Juudai, también sonrojado.

—No hice trampa —respondió perplejo el espíritu—. Debe ser el destino.

El corazón del muchacho se hinchó de orgullo, pues en el papel rezaba, al igual que en el suyo:

_"Te reencontrarás con la persona que amas."_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hmmm, el 19 lo estuve pensando desde que vi unos fanarts~ (y esos fanarts me traumaron, estaré publicando one-shots a lo loco dentro de dos semanas x'DDD), la relación de esos dos pequeños espíritus me gusta y yo digo que sí se quieren, por eso se lo demuestran así. Aunque al final los dos están de acuerdo en que a Juudai y Johan no les queda el amor apache x'DD.

Y sobre éste, hace rato veía Durarara! y en un capítulo salían las galletas de la fortuna. So, pensé en ellas inmediatamente al leer el reto número 20, ¿qué tal? ¿Muy fluffy? A mí me gustó, a Yubel le salió mal y bien la jugada y no la hice tan loca o despreciable como siempre, empiezo a tolerarla más como la madre de Juudai x'D o algo así.

**Tengo una noticia, la próxima semana es casi seguro que no publique nada de ninguno de mis fics porque salgo de vacaciones para desestresarme (no me quedé en la universidad y me siento triste por ello), así que no habrá actualización hasta el próximo Lunes. Aunque... subiré el capítulo de I belong to you este sábado, sólo porque no quiero dejarlas con la duda.**

Por lo mientras, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Guerra interna, La maldición del verdadero amor y Melodías del corazón, por si gustan pasarse.

Nos vemos dentro de una semana~ a menos que pase algo y entonces se cancelen mis vacaciones, me voy de éste sábado al que viene.

Sino, nos vemos este lunes x'D.

Ja ne!


	21. La vida, el Universo y todo

**Rating:** T  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **21 - Life, the Universe, and Everything / La vida, el universo y todo.

* * *

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo en un parpadeo, al tiempo que otras le seguían el paso. La hierba fresca y el frío viento les hacían compañía aquella noche de verano, una de las pocas en que podían reunirse, casi como si fueran vacaciones para ambos. Juudai oyó cómo Johan soltaba un suspiro mientras colocaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada, parecía que se estaba debatiendo entre preguntarle algo o no.

—¿Qué crees que haya más allá, en... el Universo o donde sea? —musitó por fin, con un tono casual, como si no le diera mucha importancia a la respuesta.

Juudai se rio.

—Muchas cosas —levantó los dedos para enumerarlas—. Planetas, más planetas, estrellas, polvo. ¿Ya dije que hay planetas?

—¿Y extraterrestres?

—¡Pues claro que hay! —afirmó el castaño, incorporándose mientras sonreía y señalaba el cielo—. Dicen que nos vigilan.

El europeo se estremeció.

—¿Te dan miedo los aliens pero no los espíritus de las cartas? —dijo el Osiris, con un tono divertido—. Eso es algo raro ¿no?

—Es diferente —exclamó indignado el Obelisk.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Juudai soltando un bostezo y desperezándose sobre la hierba.

Por toda respuesta, Johan se sentó sobre sus caderas inmovilizándolo.

—Porque a Ruby puedo decirle que se vaya, pero los extraterrestres van a tener complejo de voyeur eventualmente —y carcajeándose se dispuso a besarlo—. Disfruten del show, aliens pervertidos.


	22. Comunicación silenciosa

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **22 - Silent Communication / Comunicación silenciosa.

* * *

Johan no estaba seguro de qué era más extraño: el que pudiera oír a Yubel dentro de su mente también o el hecho de que ésta le aconsejara sobre Juudai. Lo único que sabía era que la conexión resultaba tanto útil como necesaria.

—Créeme, Johan. Nadie mejor que yo sabe _lo que le gusta _a Juudai —había afirmado el espíritu con mucha soberbia en la voz—. Es mejor que me hagas caso.

Al europeo no le gustaba mucho valerse de los demás, dado que por sí mismo él ya hacía lo suficiente. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que con la ayuda de Yubel todo fue mejor en casi todos los sentidos.

—Cuando haga esa mueca es que tiene hambre —susurró en su oído—. Si por el contrario infla las mejillas está empezando a enfadarse.

Quizá no eran cosas vitales como sus alergias y temores, pero aún así Andersen lo agradecía y Juudai también sin saberlo. Porque aquella comunicación silenciosa, en busca de su bienestar y comodidad, lo hacían querer a su Johan aún más.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Tengo mucho sueño, son casi las 5 am. No voy a decir mucho, al menos se dan cuenta de que he regresado de mis vacaciones (hoy x'DDD), así que nos vemos el viernes, si Dios quiere, yo ya me voy a dormir *dies.

Gracias por leer y comentar x3. Como siempre, ya subí los nuevos capítulos de todos los fanfics de siempre que me da wea escribir ahora, por si gustan pasarse x3.

Nos vemos el viernes.

Ja ne!


	23. Anticipación

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **23 - Anticipation / Anticipación.

* * *

Asuka no estaba muy segura desde cuándo su amistad con Juudai se había transformado en eso. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía extraña. De mejor amiga había pasado a ¿mejor amigo? No lo entendía. Sólo porque, bueno, le había dado unos cuantos consejos para sus citas con Johan, pero eso no significaba nada ¿o sí? Suspiró con resignación, al menos podía estar cerca de su amigo, a pesar de que la razón no era agradable.

—Se te está haciendo tarde —declaró, recargada sobre la puerta de entrada pues todavía se oía el sonido de la ducha—. Quince minutos, Juudai —se llevó la mano al cabello para apartárselo mientras veía el desordenado apartamento de su mejor amigo. No le extrañaba que llegara tarde a donde fuese, con tanta porquería en el suelo claro que costaba salir.

Juudai salió volando de la ducha y lo oyó estrellarse y maldecir varias veces, cosa que le provocó un ataque de risa. Johan sí que conseguía ponerlo hiperactivo. Quizá era mejor así. Pensándolo seriamente no se imaginaba yendo al cine con él, pero cuando los veía juntos... era perfecto.

—Gracias, Asuka, ¡me voy! —el castaño patinó sobre el piso de madera y casi se estrella contra la pared, llevaba dos tickets en la boca y sonreía.

—De nada —respondió—. Pero la próxima vez procura estar listo con anticipación.

No supo si llegó a oírla. Johan apareció por la puerta en ese preciso momento y fue como si ella no existiera.


	24. Música

**Rating: **K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 24 - Music / Música

* * *

Juudai no estaba muy interesado en la música de moda. Todos sus compañeros hablaban de las canciones y grupos del momento. Él apenas y los conocía. La música no formaba parte de él, no le interesaba más de lo suficiente. Aunque había una que sí lograba hipnotizarlo, así sonara estúpido y cursi. La voz de Johan era para él algo así como una melodía, sobretodo cuando susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído ya de madrugada, o el sólo hecho de oírlo reír. Eso sí le parecía música. Eso sí le interesaba.

Y cuando le preguntaban: ¿Cuál es tu cantante favorito? Entonces él respondía sin miedo y con cierta diversión ante la reacción que iba a obtener: Johan Andersen.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **No sé por qué sigo obsesionada con mostrar que Asuka supera sus sentimientos por Juudai, maybe es porque creo que ella es lo suficientemente madura como para hacerlo, Asuka es un personaje que me gusta, pero no para estar con Juudai x'D. Por eso el papel de mejor amiga le queda perfectísimo y hasta la imagino ayudando a su despistado amigo, justo como en el drabble x3.

En cuanto a éste, el de música, pues hmmmm, lo escribí hace ya varios meses para las actividades mensuales de cemzoo con ciertos temas y la wea, sólo que terminé modificándolo~, he notado que nadie en ygo escucha música ¿cómo? No sé, yo no puedo vivir sin ella :S X'D. Pero hay sonidos que a veces uno ama, así sean música o no y te reconfortan, así que aunque a Juudai nunca le va a gustar Skillet (x'D) pues al menos tiene su propio cantante ¿no? X3. Ok, ya estoy desvariando x'DDD.

Espero que si leen les agraden los drabbles, mi cerebro empieza a quedarse sin ideas, a menos que sean longfics x'D...

Ya están arriba los caps de todos los fics que actualizo siempre y que ya saben, por si quieren leerlos también x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	25. Una falla

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **25 - A falter / Una falla.

* * *

De pronto sintió cómo su cuerpo empezaba a tomar velocidad y al viento golpeándolo sin piedad. Caía y caía sin ningún control... hacia la libertad. No pudo evitar soltar un grito eufórico, que se desgarró en el aire junto con sus risas.

Oyó la voz de Johan gritándole que aquello era una locura. De alguna manera, sabía que tenía razón, pero ya era demasiado tarde y la sensación... ¡Era maravillosa! Extendió ambos brazos como si fuese a volar, abriendo mucho los ojos marrones para mirar el jardín del vecino materializándose frente a él.

Cuando cayó lo hizo sobre unos arbustos. Su madre y Johan corrían tras de él.

—¡Johan! ¡Te dije que no lo dejaras hacer eso! —la mujer cruzó los brazos en jarras y miró en dirección al columpio con gesto contrariado—. Juudai podría lastimarse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el joven de quince años, bajando la vista hacia el césped, donde Juudai reía sin consideración hacia su infortunio—. Fue una pequeña falla. No volverá a pasar.

—Eso espero —y tras decir esto último, la mujer regresó a la casa para terminar de arreglarse para su cena, dejándolos solos. Quizá no había sido buena idea contratar a Johan como el niñero, sobretodo siendo tan infantil como su hijo de ocho años de edad.


	26. Anciano

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **26 - Ancient / Anciano.

* * *

No estás segura de qué te destroza más, si el verlo así o el que llame entre sueños a otra persona que no eres tú. Tú, que has estado ahí para él desde la eternidad y hasta la eternidad. Sabes perfectamente que ese momento siempre llegará, el de la vejez, el de la muerte, pero aún así, siempre que ves a Juudai en ese estado, no puedes evitar sentir dolor.

Ahora, a sus casi ochenta años, Juudai está a punto de despedirse de ese mundo y de esa vida, feliz de haber cumplido su cometido. Por supuesto que tú iras con él cuando eso suceda, pero mientras ese momento llega debes soportar la tortura.

Cada noche él llama en sueños a su mejor amigo y amante, ése con el cual compartió mucho más que una cama.

Cada día comenta sus aventuras juntos, sus pláticas, sus sonrisas, pensando que pronto podrá verlo, aunque no sea realmente posible.

Johan ya no está: Murió muchos años antes que Juudai, pero eso no impide que viva en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos tortuosos para ti.

Y aunque sabes que lo verás en la siguiente vida, que para ustedes nunca es el final, no puedes evitar desear que Johan Andersen no esté ahí la próxima vez.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Me encanta Juudai de niño, me dan ganas de robármerlo, es tan tierno º-º y ya tengo muchas historias planeadas para él en esta edad, muchas de ellas gender-bender (culpen a deviantart!) Aunque no sé si las publicaré con estos drabbles o aparte, ya se verá x3. Imaginarme la relación de estos dos es tan º-º, Juudai siendo un niño y Johan casi doblándole la edad~ serían como una tierna pareja de hermanitos, hasta que Juudai crezca un poco, que no quiero dejar a Johan como pedófilo x'DDDDD. Awww, escribiré más de esto, lo juro~

Y bueno, éste... ¿se nota que me encanta torturar a Yubel? Ahahahah, muere, Yubel. Él es y siempre será imborrable para Juudai. Aunque imaginármelo de anciano casi hace que se me salgan las lágrimas, se vería tan... no sé, indefenso, tan... no él, y luego a punto de morir y agonizando, peor ;-;! Juro que no vuelvo a hacerlo Juudai-sama, aunque sí torturaré a Yubel, don't worry about that xP.

Bueno, eso sería todo. Gracias por leer siempre lo que subo, me alegra que les gusten estos pequeños debrayes :3.

Ya están arriba los caps nuevos de todos los fics que siempre subo, recuerden que hoy hay nuevo capítulo de I belong to you, por si quieren pasarse :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3. Nos vemos.

Ja ne!


	27. Muerte

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 27 - Death / Muerte.

* * *

Yubel estaba segura de que la muerte, al menos para ella y para Juudai significaba un 'borrón y cuenta nueva'. Estaba tan segura que cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así, no pudo evitar sentir que algo estaba mal. Durante todas sus reencarnaciones, durante todas sus vidas, nunca le había sucedido algo similar, pero ésa vez...

Miró al pequeño Juudai retorcerse en la cama, con las manitas crispadas en puños sobre su desordenado cabello, como si estuviese conteniéndose para no gritar, aunque sí gemía y sollozaba. ¿Cómo habían podido persistir los recuerdos a través del velo de la muerte? O más bien, ¿cómo había podido persistir ese recuerdo? Negó con la cabeza y abrazó a su amado, acunándolo entre sus brazos, era tan sólo un niño asustado y confundido. Su anterior vida había sido dura, llena de pruebas y también de amigos. Darkness, su propia traición... él no podía recordar todo eso, pero otras cosas sí.

El pequeño se incorporó dando un salto.

—¡Johan! —gritó al viento y en ese instante sus padres entraron en la habitación.

Yubel sólo pudo ver cómo lo consolaban desde lejos, diciéndole al castaño que todo estaría bien. Pero ella sabía que no era cierto y sus sospechas se confirmaron al pasar los años, porque Juudai nunca dejó de soñar con la persona que le había robado el corazón en su vida anterior.


	28. Espíritus

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 28 - Spirits / Espíritus.

* * *

Flotaba en una especie de limbo, lleno de nubes de colores extraños, miró a su alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie lo viera, aunque en realidad no le importaba; entonces dio una pirueta y sus risas inundaron el extraño lugar.

—¿Así se siente morir? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, mirándose las translúcidas manos y lo que había debajo de ellas, que eran únicamente más nubes—. Entonces, ¿es éste el cielo?

Extrañamente había regresado a ser un chico de dieciocho años, aunque él estaba bastante seguro de que había muerto a los cincuenta y dos. La muerte era curiosa, pero más curioso era ser un espíritu y no saber a dónde ir.

Estaba por decidir entre perderse por allí un rato o empezar a gritar como loco por alguna respuesta, cuando alguien le puso una mano sobre el hombro, logrando que pegara un salto que casi lo lleva diez metros más arriba de donde estaba. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Johan justo frente a él, tan joven como cuando lo había conocido por primera vez.

—Espera, tú no estabas muerto —lo acusó Juudai, señalándolo con el dedo, aunque sin poder evitar tampoco que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

—¿Y crees que iba a seguir viviendo sin ti? —el europeo se encogió de hombros y repitió el mismo proceso que su acompañante, mirando hacia todos lados y a sí mismo, comprobando también que era un translúcido fantasma.

Juudai sonrió cálidamente. Luego, tomó de su mano, extrañándose de que la acción fuese posible aunque ambos parecían no existir.

—Entonces... ¿Qué quieres hacer? —inquirió, echando un vistazo por entre las nubes—. ¿Deberíamos ir a asustar a Manjoume?

Johan asintió, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Por qué no? Tenemos toda una no-vida por delante.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** No estoy segura de en qué momento de mis vacaciones se me ocurrió el número 27. Recuerdo que pensé muchas cosas mientras estaba confinada en un rancho sin televisión ni música, y ése drabble surgió de ahí, pero quién sabe cuándo. Tampoco recuerdo si puntualizaron si Juudai recordaba sus vidas anteriores cada que nacía, pero según entendí, no era así, Yubel tenía que encontrarlo de nuevo y explicarle. Esta vez no hubo necesidad, aw, cómo me encanta hacer sufrir a Yubel, me pregunto por qué la odiaré tanto [bueno sí sé x'D...], esta vez un recuerdo persistió su Johan, su Johan º-º. Oh, Dios mío, soy tan cursi x'D. Aunque a la vez, es triste debido a que él no podrá verlo D:, sólo será un recuerdo. Creo que escribiré otros drabbles a partir de ése x3.

Y bueno, sobre el 28, otra idea que surgió del rancho x'D. Y de ésta también habrá continuación ya la tengo. ¿No creen que es como una respuesta al drabble 26 -Anciano-? Aunque con algunas cosas cambiadas, Juudai muere en éste a los 52 y en el otro a los 80, pero aún así x)... Yubel pensó que Juudai nunca volvería a ver a Johan porque reencarnaría~ y nop, además molestarán a Manjoume, eso es divertido, Yubel D:!

Bueno, ya estoy desvariando [as always x'D]. Mejor me voy. Espero les agraden los drabbles, cómo me encanta escribirlos.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de todos los fics que siempre actualizo, por si quieren leerlos x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	29. Amistad no deseada

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 29 - Unlikely Friendship / Amistad no deseada.

* * *

Todos se sentaron haciendo un círculo alrededor de la fogata prendida sólo momentos atrás por Fubuki frente al dormitorio de Osiris Rojo. Los días parecían tan tranquilos, componían semanas con facilidad, tanta que los asombraba, un mes... sí, llevaban un mes desde que los campeones de las otras Academias habían arribado al lugar y ya eran amigos de todos. En especial el europeo de ojos verdes y Juudai, quienes habían trabado un lazo inexplicable y quienes también estaban sentados junto a los demás, hombro con hombro riendo sin parar.

El cielo estrellado, teñido de un pálido azul, empezaba a anunciar que caería el anochecer y con él, un millón de estrellas. Habían anunciado el espectáculo esa mañana por televisión y el rumor se había corrido como pólvora, hasta que toda la Academia lo supo. Ellos habían acordado ver la lluvia de estrellas juntos y por eso estaban ahí. Charlaban, reían, esperaban. Karen correteaba por el césped mal cortado; Jim platicaba animadamente con Asuka; Manjoume y Sho reñían...

Una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo y toda conversación cesó al instante. Rei señaló al mismo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, antes de que un montón de estrellas cruzaran el firmamento, una tras otra, sin descanso, brindándoles un espectáculo maravilloso.

Aquelló duro horas, o quizás minutos, ninguno estaba realmente seguro. El brillo se disolvía en el firmamento, pero volvía a aparecer, sin parar. Era tan bello, tan infinito y a la vez tan efímero...

Juudai cerró los ojos, sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa decepcionada, ante la atenta mirada de Johan. De alguna manera, él deseaba poder viajar entre estrellas, pero sabía que aquél sueño imposible siempre sería sólo eso y que tendría que contentarse con mirar desde la tierra. Ojalá pudiera...

La última estrella cruzó el firmamento, cuando la palidez que precede al sol empezó a pintar el horizonte. Sho, Manjoume, Asuka y Kenzan devolvieron su mirada al presente y al lugar al cual estaban atados, al suelo. Y lo que vieron los hizo sentirse un tanto mal, aunque ninguno lo expresó con palabras: Juudai y Johan dormían con los hombros pegados y las cabezas chocando entre sí, plácida y perfectamente.

Como si ellos no existieran...

De alguna manera egoísta e inexplicable, no les gustaba esa amistad.


	30. En busca de

**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 30 - In Search Of / En busca de...

* * *

Juudai sintió como sus piernas se entumían y le gritaban presas del dolor. El agua estaba demasiado fría, le dolían los huesos de tan sólo tocarla y las rocas bajo sus pies desnudos sólo le lastimaban. Aún así, era divertido: Estar medio sumergido dentro de un río de agua cristalina era algo que nunca había hecho y la sensación de euforia se disparaba ante las nuevas posibilidades que podría encontrar.

Tomó la mano de Johan con más fuerza antes de disponerse a avanzar, ya que las fuertes corrientes de agua amenazaban con tirarlo, provocando algunas risas en su acompañante, a las cuales él también se unía. ¡De verdad que era divertido!

—Repíteme lo que buscamos —pidió el castaño, tratando de ver a través del agua, pero sólo su reflejo era lo único que le devolvía la vista.

—Nada en particular —se sinceró el europeo, sin soltar su mano, mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. Sólo que no se me ocurría cómo verte todo mojado sin que te enfadaras —y entonces descaradamente miró cómo su playera se pegaba a su cuerpo y también el resto de su ropa.

Juudai se ruborizó.

—Pervertido —dijo y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había empujado a Johan hacia el agua—. Un pervertido mojado.

Y sumergiéndose a su lado, le besó.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** De nuevo aquí, no diré ni qué hora es, que ya leí que se preguntan si no soy una clase de zombie que no duerme x'DDD. Anyway... ahm, acerca del capítulo 29, es un precedente a la saga del dark world, uno de esos días que no se mostró, pero que existió en mi mente al menos~ sobretodo me basé en lo de los sellos, ya saben, cada uno tenía alguna emoción, pero todas eran en base a Juudai y según yo, esto empieza desde aquí. Ellos de por sí... bueno, más Sho, no soportaban la amistad de estos dos [celosos, no ven que son el uno para el otro :(?] e imaginármelos dormidos frente a una fogata me hace morir~ se verían tan inocentes y además, calentitos debajo de las estrellas... awww, qué cursi soy x'D...

Y éste, bueno, ¿quién no quisiera ver a Johan mojado? Sí, dije a Johan~ Joer, creo que babearía... bueno, maybe lo esté haciendo x'D... aunque a él sólo le interesa ver a Juudai así y eso~ Juudai debió tener buena vista, hahaha x3. Y lo peor, lo aprovechó~

Ahh, bueno, no tengo mucho más qué decir, todavía tengo que subir los demás caps, como i belong to you y etc, así que mejor ya me voy x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	31. Desastre

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 31 - Disaster / Desastre.

* * *

Johan sintió como un calorcito extraño se instabala en sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso y menos en público, pero dado que Juudai se lo había pedido, no le quedó otra opción más que ceder. Y ahí estaba él, enfrente de una multitud de gente que observaba todos sus movimientos, preparándose para cantar.

—¡Es una revancha! —había dicho Yuuki, por la vez en que Johan lo había hecho cantar—. ¡Ahora te toca a ti!

Sí, qué fácil era decirlo.

Empuñó la guitarra acústica como si fuese un arma con la cual planeaba asesinar a todos los que le miraban curiosamente y exhalando un largo suspiro, comenzó a tocar una canción que le había enseñado su padre alguna vez, aunque la letra le pertenecía.

_Itsudemo sono egao tsuku warete kita boku nanda..._

Juudai sonrió desde la primera fila de aquél escenario improvisado en la azotea de la Academia, nunca creyó que Johan fuera tan bueno, estaba seguro que iba a ser un desastre y sin embargo... Ahora sabía que se parecían aún más. Johan podía, de verdad podía cantar. Y la letra...

Sus labios se estiraron hasta el punto en que comenzó a dolerle la cara, pero... ¡Se sentía tan feliz!

—Tu sonrisa también me ha salvado, Johan —murmuró por lo bajo, antes de ponerse a aplaudir como todos los demás.


	32. Reflexión

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 32 - Reflection / Reflexión.

* * *

Cierto muchacho de ojos verdes y alborotado cabello azulado miraba hacia el mar con nostalgia, sumergiéndose tan profundo dentro de sus pensamientos que incluso aunque un monstruo hubiese salido del mismo, no lo hubiera notado. Tenía -esa- sensación extraña de -saber- que él ya conocía a la persona que yacía a su lado. Pero, ¿por qué?

—¿Entonces vienes de la Academia de Estados Unidos? —preguntó el japonés mirándolo con curiosidad y recordando que sus primeros visitantes de ahí, Reggie y David, no habían sido precisamente buenos, ¿sería él también así?

—¡Claro! Ha sido una suerte que pudiera venir, pensé que no lo lograría, es todo tan interesante —echó un largo vistazo hacia el bosque que se extendía a su alrededor—. Hay tantos bichos por allí y tanto tiempo...

Juudai no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero aún así no se fiaba.

—¿Puedes probar que no eres... malo? —inquirió, encendiendo su disco de duelo con fiereza en el rostro, no quería nada más que batirse en duelo con todos los nuevos.

El americano dudó, pero al final terminó asintiendo con entusiasmo, sin darse cuenta en realidad de que su compañero hablaba de un duelo.

—Alguien malo no haría esto.

Y sin que Juudai pudiese evitarlo, le robó un beso.

¿Cómo que aquello no era malo? ¡Lo dejó pensando todo el día en eso!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Tengo sueño! Bueno, eso no es una nota en sí, hablemos de los capítulos, mejor x'D. El de desastre lo tenía planeado para otra palabra, pero mejor lo dejé en este. La canción es Teardrop, el op de la 3 temporada de gx y el que yo creo es lo más spiritshipping de todo, es que nada más lean la letra en español y lo sabrán D:! Joer, es la letra de Johan y Juudai y de su amor ;-;! Y bueno, ya sé que la voz de Bowl no se parece de nada a la de Kanako Irie, la seiyuu de Johan, pero aún así quise poner que él la cantaba~

Y sobre éste, han de estar con cara de WTF? Bueno, Reggie y David son verdaderos, no se saltearon ninguna temporada, son del manga de GX (el cual es fckinmente pwneante), estudiantes de la Academia de NorteAmérica. Johan también lo es en el manga, aunque hay ligeras diferencias (he hasn't Gem Beast T-T en su lugar tiene un deck de bichos) y bueno, tampoco es que le hable mucho a Juudai en el manga, para mi desgracia .-., por eso quise incluir esto, aunque como el manga sigue publicándose todo puede pasar aún º-º, como mucho spiritshipping :o!. Si tan sólo alguien se dignara a traducirme al inglés los caps que faltan, sólo encuentro hasta el 39 en inglés y hasta el 59 en japonés D:! Johan sale a finales del 43 y activamente en el 44. Y ya no sé que ando desvariando, mejor me voy, en serio tengo sueño x3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de los fics que siempre actualizo.

Espero que les gusten.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	33. Nadie se dio cuenta

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **33 - Nobody Noticed / Nadie se dio cuenta.

* * *

Durante su estancia en la Academia de Duelos, Juudai había agradecido en sobremanera que nadie se diera cuenta del peligro, pues eso podía apartar a sus preciados amigos de el. Esa vez, clamaba porque fuese lo contrario, quería que todos se dieran cuenta de su situación, de su verguenza, pero nadie le hacía caso, aunque bien pensado, era algo obvio.

Estaban sentados en un restaurante familiar, unos cuantos años después del término de su ciclo escolar, rememorando viejos tiempos, pegados hombro a hombro sin dejar de charlar. En dichas circunstancias nadie podía ayudarlo. Todos estaban demasiado absortos en sus conversaciones y nadie había notado la furtiva mano que se deslizó debajo de la mesa y se posicionó sobre la rodilla de Juudai.

¿De verdad eso le estaba pasando a él? Sintió cómo sus mejillas empezaban a arder, la mano sobre su rodilla comenzaba a subir poco a poco, causándole cosquillas y otras sensaciones en su camino. Se inclinó sobre la mesa de manera casual y miró de reojo hacia su derecha, confirmando que era Johan quien estaba -_jugando_- con él.

¡Pero por todos los dioses! ¿Qué estaba planeando? ¡Y lo peor: nadie se daba cuenta! Su amigo tenía una sonrisa natural en el rostro y charlaba con Jim, como si aparentemente nada sucediera, aunque Juudai sabía que sí sucedía y mucho. Se mordió la lengua para acallar una exclamación de asombro. La mano de Johan no estaba donde él creía que estaba... ¿Verdad? Sólo eran diferencias culturales, como siempre le decía Asuka, Johan tenía otras maneras de expresar su afecto hacia él, nada más, nada más...

Joder. ¿Qué tipo de afecto era ése? ¿Y por qué se sentía endemoniadamente bien? Yubel bufó en uno de los rincones de su cerebro.

—Excúsate diciendo que vas al Sanitario —le recomendó el espíritu, todavía con la voz molesta, digna de la Oscuridad en persona.

Juudai asintió levemente. Si no se equivocaba, tenía un problema en los pantalones.

—¡Lo siento chicos, he tomado mucho refresco! —mintió a gritos que se escucharon por todo el restaurante, antes de echarse a correr como un prófugo hacia los sanitarios.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Asuka con gesto compungido, sin dejar de mirar hacia la dirección donde su amigo había desaparecido.

—Iré a ver —sonrió Johan con calma, levantándose y dejando sus cubiertos sobre su plato con total naturalidad.

La conversación se reanudó inmediatamente. Johan, sin embargo, no prestó atención a las palabras, a pesar de que había estado muy entusiasmado por el tema durante toda la velada, su mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa. Y en las agradables sospechas que surgían después de su jueguito. Quizá... quizá sí tenía una oportunidad con Juudai después de todo.

Abrió la puerta del sanitario y encontró a Juudai saliendo muy apenado de uno de los baños del fondo, con la cara aún roja como un tomate.

—¡Juudai! —exclamó, sin poder evitar divertirse al ver cómo el castaño se estremecía y ponía nervioso ante su presencia—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí.

Poco a poco, el Obelisk fue cercando a su amigo, hasta que éste terminó acorralado contra la puerta de un sanitario, temblando como un ratoncillo asustado. Johan le alzó la barbilla, notando que no había nada más que miedo y no rechazo en aquellos profundos ojos castaños que tanto amaba. Bueno, no perdía nada con intentar: Lo besó. Y sorprendente, milagrosamente, Juudai le correspondió, con unas ganas que le hicieron soltar unas cuantas risas.

—¿Está bien esto? —inquirió el Obelisk, cuando de pronto se vio encerrado dentro de uno de los cubículos. Juudai se rió burlonamente, le parecía irónico que el que lo había empezado, le preguntara si estaba bien.

—¿Tú qué crees? Ellos no van a darse cuenta.


	34. Obsesiones

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **34 - Obsessions / Obsesiones.

* * *

Quizá había sido todo el problema de Yubel y el Mundo Oscuro lo que lo mantenía así, no estaba del todo seguro. Su cerebro le daba mil y un vueltas a la cuestión, obsesionándose, recriminándose, examinándose... Y sin embargo, la respuesta no estaba más clara.

Era obvio y seguro que una vez que regresaran, Johan y Juudai iban a estar juntos, como los buenos amigos que eran, no por nada su aniki había casi matado y muerto por él. Pero había algo extraño en su trato, ¿o quizá no? Volvió a golpearse la cabeza con los puños, en un claro signo de desesperación. Probablemente estaba viendo cosas donde no las eran.

Su aniki había cambiado tanto física como mentalmente desde que había vuelto de la otra dimensión, quizá sólo por eso sentía tan extraña su relación con Johan. Todavía hablaban sí, pero sus silencios eran cada vez más largos y no por eso más incómodos o fríos; se podía sentir algo más en la manera en la cual callaban, como si no necesitaran palabras o como si ya supieran lo que el otro está pensando.

_Es extraño._

Incluso sus ojos lucen diferentes, a veces más tristes de lo común cuando se toca el tema de la partida de Johan, a veces más cálidos, más... amorosos cuando están uno frente al otro.

_No, no puede ser._

Sho los miró mientras ambos reían recostados sobre el mismo árbol, charlando de algo que él no alcanzaba a oír. Sus cuerpos estaban extrañamente alineados en la misma posición, aunque parecía que aquello era inconsciente y sus ojos tenían esa expresión que a él tanto le confundía.

—¿Por qué aniki...?

—Déjalo ya, Sho —le recriminó Manjoume, soltando un amplio bostezo y dirigiendo sus ojos grises hacia los dormitorios, pensando si sería bueno o no tomarse una siesta—. Tú y tus obsesiones.

El pequeño Obelisk suspiró.

Sí, sólo eran tonterías. Allí no podía haber nada más.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Primero, quien se quedó con ganas de lemon después de leer el 33, incluí uno en Guerra Interna, haha. Sobre el cap 33, bueeeh, es un clásico, lo he visto en muchas películas lol, el clásico tipo que acosa debajo de la mesa hahahaha, bueh, eso es original por parte de Johan y hasta le salió mejor :o! x'DDDD. Como ya dije si quieren lemon ya saben dónde pueden ir x'DDD. Y bueno, el 34, lo tenía pensado con otra cosa, pero al final no sé por qué me sentí medio Sho (x'D) y mejor escribí esto.

¿Tomatazos, críticas, sugerencias? x3. Ojalá les gusten x3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de los fics de siempre x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

ja ne!


	35. Favores

**Rating: **K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja**: Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 35 - Favors / Favores  
**Aclaraciones:** Basado en el mundo de un drabble anterior.

* * *

Una fuerte brisa que provenía del sur logró mover el columpio que yacía al lado de Juudai, quien sólo atinó a mirarlo con aburrimiento y frustración desde el suyo propio. Hacía frío y seguramente sus padres estaban muy preocupados por él, pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba saber la verdad e iba exigirla a cualquier precio. Miró a Yubel flotando frente a él con el gesto contrariado mientras se mordía los labios, parecía estarse pensando muy bien las palabras que iba a decirle y eso le molestaba, porque significaba que el asunto tenía más peso del que siempre le había hecho creer.

—Dime quién es el chico que veo en mis sueños —exigió, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para calentarlas un poco, al tiempo que sus ojos castaños y enojados se posaban en los de su interlocutora—. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué sueño con él todos los días desde que tengo memoria?

—Él era Johan Andersen —cedió por fin la mujer, con cierto pesar al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en su vida pasada y una vez más preguntándose por qué aquél recuerdo había perdurado, cuando siempre su Juudai olvidaba todo de sus vidas anteriores—. Él era...

—¿Era?

El espíritu se preguntó si de alguna manera aquellos sueños habían alentado el sentimiento del anterior Juudai por Johan, haciendo que el nuevo también estuviera enamorado de él.

—Ya te he dicho, Juudai, lo sabes perfectamente —no quería volver a repetirse, menos por un asunto tan trivial como un amor ya muerto—. Tu has reencarnado cientos de veces... A él lo conociste en tu vida anterior.

—¿Y él... qué era de mí? —un ligero carmín cubrió sus mejillas, pero la mujer se engañó diciendo que se debía al frío del invierno—. Yo he soñado cosas extrañas... —sí, cosas muy extrañas. Sus labios acercándose gentilmente en la oscuridad, sus manos tocando su rostro, su piel, su cuerpo... Si eso era cierto, ¿qué había sido Johan para él?—. ¡Dímelo por favor!

—Hazme un favor antes —Yubel sabía de la terquedad de su amado, así que tenía que frenarlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde—. No irás a buscarlo... ¿Verdad? —Juudai asintió—. Él era tu compañero. Tu amigo, tu amante. Esos sueños que tienes son reales, todos lo son. Pero él... él murió hace muchos años, Juudai. Podría apostar a que fue hace como 60 años, en tu anterior vida.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquello lo dejó más helado que los copos de nieve que empezaron a deslizarse hacia el suelo, cubriéndolo de un manto blanco y puro.

¿Estaba muerto?

¿Su único amor estaba muerto?

Pero entonces, ¿por qué le había pedido el favor de no buscarlo?


	36. Escape milagroso

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 36 - Narrow Escapes / Escape milagroso

* * *

Juudai había logrado varios escapes milagrosos de las flechas de cupido durante su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, tanto que estaba bastante confiado de que nunca se enamoraría ni tendría que hacer cursilerías aburridas. O al menos lo estuvo hasta que entró a la Academia de Duelos y su autocontrol se vio en peligro, primero por Asuka, quien aunque nunca le insinuó nada parecía querer flecharlo y después por Rei, quien directamente lo había catalogado de su propiedad, cosas que lo atemorizaban.

¿Quién le había dicho a cupido que podía decidir su destino? ¡Qué embustero! Ya decidiría él con quién y cuándo usaría sus flechas.

Sonrió con malicia cuando vio a Johan dirigirse a él saludándolo alegremente, sin sospechar en lo más mínimo de su plan. Esperaba de todo corazón que Johan no tuviese tanta suerte para escapar de las flechas de cupido, pues tenía una esperando impacientemente por él.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Sobre el 35, pues como les dije en el drabble anterior, creo que era el 26, voy a desarrollar la pequeña historia en drabbles, aunque ahora me arrepiento, hubiera quedado genial en un longfic, pero bueeeeno, Juudai ya sabe qué fue Johan de él, ahora qué x3? Lo actualizaré en un próximo drabble, aunque no estoy segura de cuál x3.

Y éste, no sé por qué me imagino a Juudai con las flechas de verdad en la mano x'DDD y riéndose bien malvado escondido en una esquina, apuntando a Johan LOOOOL. Debo dejar las drogas, right? Pero awwww, a la vez es tierno º-º. A ver si también se me ocurre continuación de éste x3.

Ya mejor no digo ni qué hora es, no puedo creerlo LOL.

Espero que les gusten los drabbles :3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de los fics que siempre actualizo :3 por si gustan leerlos.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	37. Todas las razones equivocadas

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **37 - All the Wrong Reasons / Todas las razones equivocadas.  
Aclaraciones: Basado en un mundo de un drabble anterior. Johan es mayor que Juudai.

* * *

—Entiende que no puedo —negó Johan, moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, con los ojos esmeraldas fijos en su interlocutor—. Ya dije que no, Juudai.

—Eres malo, Johan —el niño compuso un puchero, mirando cómo su niñero se daba la vuelta para seguir viendo la tele. Estaba contrariado y sus manos se volvieron pequeños puños. Pero mamá le había enseñado que estaba mal hacer berrinche, así que... ¿Qué podía hacer para obtener lo que quería?

Johan se volteó después de unos cuantos minutos, finalmente rendido ante la ternura que le inspiraba el niño. Tampoco es que él fuese muy grande y todo eso, pero se le hacía incorrecta la razón por la cual Juudai quería _eso_ en particular. La curiosidad no era mala, pero, ¿a qué punto?

—Por favor, Johan —rogó el de ojos castaños, componiendo la sonrisa que siempre derretía a sus padres—. ¿Por favor?

El de cabello azul soltó un suspiro resignado, al tiempo que le hacía espacio al pequeño para que se sentara a su lado. Definitivamente iba a perderse el duelo de Yuusei, ¿ya qué más daba? Esperaba que no estuviera haciendo eso por razones equivocadas.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Juudai sonrió complacido al saber que sus deseos... Más bien llamados caprichos camuflajeados, iban a ser cumplidos. Abrió la boca muy grande, exhalando aire, conteniendo la emoción que se desbordaba por sus poros.

—Johan, ¿cómo se hacen los bebés?


	38. Asesoramiento

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 38 - Advice / Asesoramiento.

* * *

Con una mueca de diversión en los labios, Juudai no pudo evitar que sus ojos se quedaran fijos en Johan, quien frente a él trataba de comer. El europeo tenía la mirada perdida en la comida servida para él, con el hambre reflejada en las facciones, pero a la vez, también parecía en problemas. Al parecer sólo hablaba bien japonés, para otras cosas típicas era un fracaso. Tomó los palillos entre los dedos y trató de levantar una salchicha en forma de pulpo, yéndose ésta a estrellar contra el suelo debido a los dedos torpes del muchacho.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —se rió Juudai, colocándose rápidamente a su lado—. Tienes que tomar los palillos entre los dedos, ¿vale? Uno con entre el índice y el pulgar y el otro sobre el dedo medio.

—¿Así? —Johan trató en vano de seguir las instrucciones de su amigo. Otra porción de comida fue a caer al suelo.

El Osiris apretó los labios, tratando de contener una carcajada y se decidió a mejorar la lección. Como si abrazara al extranjero por la espalda, tomó su mano derecha y colocó los palillos de manera que ambos pudieran tocarlos. Johan se sonrojó al contacto. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Juudai? ¡Y ahí donde podían verlos todos! Unas chicas se reían unos cuantos metros más allá y unas aún más raras los miraban... ¿Embelesadas?

—... entonces lo levantas y listo —nisiquiera había oído la -lección- que amablemente Juudai había dado a él. Se sintió avergonzado. Pero aún así asintió—. No me obligues a darte de comer en la boca —suspiró Juudai, llevándose su almuerzo a la boca con ganas y sin notar el ambiente a su alrededor, curioso y perspicaz.

Johan asintió.

Aunque una parte de él, le gritaba que se dejara -asesorar- un poco más.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Heey, qué decir x'D? Como siempre, mi fangirles me gana x'DDD. Primero, el 37, imaginarme a Juudai de niño, de verdad, de verdad me hace querer robármelo. Aunque hago esos drabbles más amistosos que nada, me pregunto si me atreveré a hacer alguna cosilla con ese universo alterno pero siendo Juudai más grande en estos drabbles x3. Ah, ya se me ocurrió algo, luego lo actualizaré x3. Y la pregunta que le hace Juudai a Johan es la que siempre hace que los padres se pongan a sudar x'DDD. No entiendo por qué. Digo, si se le explica a un niño de manera normal y asdf, quizá no lo entienda del todo, pero se le quitará la curiosidad (? Joeeer, ya me dio algo de imaginar al chibi Juudai ;-;!

Y éste lo hice basado en un doujinshi (sí, yo y mis doujinshis que saco de no-sé-dónde x'DDD), básicamente la imagen era de la escena de los palillos, yo me tomé la molestia de hacer lo demás, aunque en el doujin Juudai lo hacía con intención~ Y las chicas que lo miraban embelesadas eramos yo y las demás fangirls del SS (? Ok, ya x'DDDDD.

Eso es todo por ahora, espero les agraden.

Ya están arriba las continuaciones de:  
Guerra Interna  
I belong to you  
Melodías del Corazón

Y además, dos one-shots.  
Sólo para practicar (Haou&Johan), traducción.  
Hands/Manos (Johan&Juudai!mujer)

Por si quieren leerlos :33.  
*le da copypaste a eso para pegarlo en las demás historias x'DDDD.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	39. Una fotografía

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **39 - A Photograph / Una fotografía.

* * *

Juudai nunca solía poner atención a las conversaciones de otras personas, pero no era porque fuera muy respetuoso o algo por el estilo, era porque simplemente no le interesaban, mucho menos las de las chicas, que siempre solían comentar los últimos cotilleos de la farándula; sin embargo, esa mañana se sorprendió a sí mismo muy atento a una charla entre dos chicas de nuevo ingreso quienes a unos cuantos metros más allá de donde se había tumbado a descansar, platicaban de una -leyenda urbana-.

—¿... lo dices en serio? —la voz chillona e incrédula de una llegó hasta sus oídos—. Si lo hago... ¿Crees que funcione?

—Dicen que sirve —asintió la otra, como si se tratara de un tema bastante serio—. Si mantienes la fotografía de la persona que te gusta durante veintiún días en tu celular sin que nadie lo sepa, esa persona se enamorará de ti.

—¿Crees que si le tomo una foto a Fubuki-san se entere? —de pronto, la voz de la muchacha se había llenado de esperanza y a menos que Juudai alucinara, también tenía rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

Lo que llegó a contestar la otra ya no le interesó, pero se le hacía curiosa dicha leyenda. O'Brien le había dado un teléfono para comunicarse si era necesario, debido a que no sabían a qué se enfrentaban, pero él no tenía fotos de nadie. Bueno, sí: una, la de Johan. Se la había tomado sin que se diera cuenta antes de que se marchara, escondido entre los almacenes que estaban en el puerto, para el -recuerdo- y de eso ya iban varios días.

Pero... ¡Bah! Aquello no podía ser cierto. Cerró el aparato, mirando la foto de su amigo, triste como casi nunca lo había visto.

Que deseara volver a verlo no lo traería de vuelta con tan sólo tener su foto.

Ni mucho menos el que correspondiera sus sentimientos, no después de haber sido tan frío con él después de regresar del Mundo Oscuro.


	40. Mentiras que decimos a nosotros mismos

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 40 - Lies We Tell Ourselves / Mentiras que nos decimos a nosotros mismos.

* * *

Aunque aquello no le interesaba realmente a O'Brien, ni tenía nada en su contra, no pudo evitar mentirse a sí mismo en cuanto a la razón por la cual había llamado a Johan para que ayudara a Juudai. Después de todo, el asunto no le concernía, así como tampoco los sentimientos que veía removerse en los ojos del europeo cuando le hablaba de su -amigo-. Lo único que le interesaba en esos momentos era el bienestar de las personas que aún no habían sido absorbidas por Darkness y la salud mental de Juudai, si Johan tenía otra clase de pensamientos involucrados o no, no era su problema, aunque sí una ayuda bastante conveniente para el momento.

—¿Prometes que lo ayudarás? —le preguntó el moreno con voz solemne, al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos. Tenía un mal presentimiento y mejor poner a algún -respuesto- por si él llegaba a faltar. Johan era perfecto. Juudai confiaba en él, lo apreciaba y oía. Además, tenía el plus de que se sacrificaría si fuera necesario, podía confiar en él, pero aún así no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—Claro que lo haré —dijo Johan, con el semblante serio, similar al que había tenido en su primer duelo con Juudai, entre desafiante y apasionado—. Sin importar cómo ni lo que deba de hacer.

—Buena respuesta, soldado —respondió O'Brien, asintiendo complacido—. Ahora debo marcharme. Debes de encontrar a Juudai, le he perdido el rastro, pero sé que lo harás.

Johan sonrió por toda respuesta.

Claro que lo haría. El vínculo entre sus corazones le indicaría perfectamente dónde estaba.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno ahm, primero explicaré esto y luego diré algo que las hará querer asesinarme D:. Sobre el 39, ahá, esa leyenda es algo que vi en School Days hace mucho tiempo, no sé por qué me acordé cuando vi el tema el LJ X'D. Si pueden notar, está situado entre el capítulo 157 al 162 más o menos x3. Juudai es badass y tiene a O'Brien como su mano derecha x3 y bueh se comunican por ese celular rojo~ sólo que Juudai tiene un fondo de pantalla más bonito que el de O'Brien (? x'DDDDD. Aunque sus pensamientos siguen siendo amargos, pero bueh :/. Emo Juudai, digo, Yubel Juudai era así :/. Fail para Yubel x'D.

Y éste es igual, basado en los capítulos 168 al 172, que es cuando sale Johan de nuevo º-º! Johan le dice a Juudai que O'Brien le dijo que fuera a ayudarlo, significa que a O'Brien le gusta el SS! X'DDD. Ok, ya, pero cómo sabía que debía de hablarle a Johan? Por qué no le habló a Jim, a ver? x3, ya, al menos él se dio cuenta también de que se amaban y necesitaban verse ;_;! x'DDD. Dios, hoy ando más fangirl que de costumbre.

Y bueno, las malas noticias después.  
Hoy no podré actualizar Guerra Interna porque el capítulo no está terminado, tuve unos cuantos problemillas esta semana y no quiero presentarles un capítulo mediocre, por eso decidí subirlo el Lunes, espero que no les moleste, de cualquier modo, pueden golpearme si quieren D:, lo siento mucho ;_;!

Y la número dos, tampoco habrá una traducción hoy. Melodías del corazón sí se sube, pero el longfic que les prometí tardará. La autora ya me dio permiso de traducir todos sus fics spiritshipping, pero me dijo que algunos no y está haciendo una lista con los que puedo o no hacer y consultando a otra gente con la cual trabajó para hacerlos, así que todavía no me ha respondido, pero espero lo haga para el Lunes, sino tendremos que seguir esperando D:.

Espero que estos capítulos compensen un poco la falta de los otros proyectos, de verdad lo siento D:.

Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos el lunes, ahora sí con todo :3.

Ja ne!


	41. Aromas

**Rating: **K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 41 - Scents / Aromas.

* * *

Juudai se reclinó sobre el asiento de la biblioteca sin ningún cuidado, ignorando la pila de libros frente a él que clamaban por ser leídos. Hacía mucho tiempo que acudía a esa biblioteca, pero su principal motivación no tenía nada que ver con el conocimiento. Si la escuela le aburría, las bibliotecas igual. No obstante, había algo que lo hacía ir allí, a pesar de que detestaba el ambiente calmado y sereno del lugar. Un aroma particularmente agradable, invitante y misterioso.

El castaño no creía en fantasmas, pero si existían tendría que admitir que estaba enamorado de uno. Porque de otro modo... ¿Cómo se había enamorado del aroma de una persona que nunca había visto? Un suave perfume que flotaba por las estanterías, algo fresco e indescriptible, casi similar a una brisa de mar. Algo que definitivamente no podía ser de ese mundo.

Se levantó con pereza, tomando la pila de libros que apenas había hojeado y se encaminó a dejarlos. El ocaso pintaba el edificio de un tono anaranjado, el cual le indicaba que ya era hora de ir a perder el tiempo a otro lado. Caminó por entre los pasillos abarrotados de ejemplares diferentes y justo cuando iba dando vuelta en una esquina, chocó contra otra persona.

Un muchacho de su edad, un poco más alto, cuyos ojos verdes ocultaban unos lentes bastante intelectuales lo miraba un tanto avergonzado.

—Lo siento. ¿Necesitas algo? —cuando habló, el muchacho dejó escapar aquél aroma de sus labios por error.

Juudai contuvo un grito de sorpresa, aunque no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Era ése el fantasma...?


	42. Obteniendo

**Rating: **K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 42 - Getting By / Obteniendo.

* * *

Juudai observó con curiosidad cómo Jim y Johan empezaban una amistosa competencia en la playa de la Academia, al parecer ésa era su forma de socializar... ¡Y vaya que lo estaban logrando! ¿O quizá tenía que ver con otra cosa? Sus ojos castaños se deslizaron hacia el mar, donde ambos extranjeros competían por ver quién llegaba más lejos nadando. Luego miró a su alrededor. Había puras chicas rodeándolo y sus amigos, por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

—Es obvio que Jim va a ganar —sentenció Manjoume, cruzándose de brazos mientras veía con atención la competencia, que él consideraba un tanto ridícula—. Jim tiene los brazos y piernas más largos que Johan.

Juudai se ofendió. Nadie, pero nadie hacía de menos a su mejor amigo.

—Johan va a ganar —dijo, testarudo—. Ya verás.

Sho soltó un suspiro resignado antes de centrar su vista en los competidores, quienes al final terminaron empatando. Lo cual poco les importó a las chicas que estaban allí.

—Hey, eso fue difícil —sentenció Johan al salir del agua, con el cabello azulado chorreando de agua de mar—. Y yo que pensé que iba obteniendo la ventaja mientras nadábamos —negó con la cabeza antes de echarse en la arena junto a su amigo, quien tenía la boca abierta, al igual que las chicas a su alrededor—. ¿Qué? —inquirió asustado, mirando hacia todos lados y a sí mismo también—. ¿No me digas que se me ha caido el bañador? ¡Otra vez no!

La risa de Juudai lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Nah, digo, todavía lo tienes puesto, que yo sepa —declaró el Osiris, aunque seguía un tanto sorprendido—. Pero, ¡oye! ¿Dónde obtuviste tantos músculos? ¿Qué le dan de comer a los europeos?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ok. Es tarde, ando delirando y aun no termino el cap de Guerra Interna, so :/... Creo que veremos más drabbles de la biblioteca~ ok, pero Johan con lentes me mata, me mata º-º *muere de sobredósis de baba (?* y ya no sé qué decir, tengo mucho sueño x'DD. Sobre éste, pues eso, de dónde sacó Johan tantos músculos :$? Juudai y yo nos morimos por saber x'D. También es posible que haya secuelas de este drabble, so... ya no quiero mover las manos x'DD. Ya mejor me despido, espero que les hayan gustado.

Ya están arriba: Los nuevos capítulos de Guerra Interna, I belong to you, Melodías del Corazón y un One-Shot traducido que les hará llorar a mares ;_;! Por si gustan pasarse a leerlos.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	43. Compromiso

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 43 - Compromise / Compromiso.

* * *

Haou miró a todos los presentes, recorriendo con sus ojos ambarinos la inmensa multitud que se arremolinaba a los pies de su castillo. No entendía qué hacían ahí y tampoco por qué demonios había terminado todo de esa manera. Lo único que su eficiente cerebro podía entender, era que estaba siendo humillado y de la peor forma posible. Su rostro frío e impasible examinó también a las personas a los lados y frente a él, no deteniéndose demasiado en sus rostros, que ya conocía perfectamente, pues eran sus padres y Johan.

¿Para qué demonios anunciaban su compromiso con Johan? ¡Es más! ¿Cuándo diantres había afirmado que quería casarse? Sonaba ilógico, más bien, lo era. Y él no pensaba seguir con aquél absurdo juego, tenía un reino que gobernar, un montón de gente a la cual torturar y una larga vida a la cual dedicarse enteramente. ¿Casarse él? ¡Qué estupidez!

Abrió los labios para así hacer partícipes a todos de la resolución que había tomado cuando Johan, sonriendo maliciosamente y con los ojos color naranja mirándolo de hito en hito, aparentemente divertido, se arrodilló a su pies y tomando su mano pronunció las palabras que más temía oír.

—¿Haou? ¿Se casaría conmigo? —la risa burlona resonó sólo entre ellos dos, quedando como un secreto. ¡Aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza! ¿Cómo podía él casarse _con un hombre_? Pasó saliva y miró el reluciente anillo colocado sobre su mano izquierda, brillante como ninguna otra cosa en el reino.

Su madre le sonrió.

Bueno, ya sabía que todos estaban retorcidos. Lo sabía porque él era su hijo. Pero aún así... ¿Ya qué más daba?

Sin inmutar el gesto y con la misma voz carente de emoción de siempre, murmuró un pequeño -sí-.


	44. Hechos no hablados

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **44 - Unspoken Deeds / Hechos no hablados.

* * *

Johan no pudo evitar arrugar un poco el ceño mientras trataba de concentrarse en su lectura, lo cual era endemoniadamente difícil con Juudai ahí. A pesar de que éste no hablaba, porque el Obelisk se lo había pedido explícitamente, tenía otros métodos por los cuales llamaba su atención. Tenía que concentrarse en ello, pero... ¡No podía! Aún si el deck del rival que enfrentaría al día siguiente en las ligas profesionales era extraño, él no podía concentrarse en sus cartas, ni mucho menos pensar en una estrategia conveniente para vencerlo. Y todo por un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban fijamente.

Juudai se dio la vuelta, como sin querer, aunque tenía una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en el rostro. Entonces, con cuidado se sacó la camisa negra que usaba ese día, excusándose muy vagamente con algo que sonó parecido a un: "¡Hace calor~!" Johan pasó saliva y a la vez, la página que trataba de leer, como si eso diera por zanjado que estaba prestando atención a su trabajo. Sin embargo, el Osiris no pensaba rendirse y siguió con su plan justo como lo había pensado una vez vio que Johan no le hacía caso.

—¡Ah, odio el calor! —vociferó, otra vez de manera -inocente-, mientras se repantigaba sobre el sofá y se quitaba los pantalones grises—. ¡Maldito calor!

El Obelisk sonrió ampliamente, aunque se ocultó detrás de su manuscrito para que Juudai no se diera cuenta de que estaba logrando su cometido. ¡Demonios! Debía terminar de leer eso... Pero con la mente concentrada en otras cosas, lo mejor sería liquidar primero a su distracción. Sí, se convenció de eso antes de levantarse de su sofá y lanzarse sobre Juudai, quedando sobre él en el mullido sillón.

—¿Cómo puedes tener calor si estamos en pleno invierno? —murmuró, tratando de no soltar una pequeña carcajada de satisfacción antes de besarlo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Me estaba devanando los sesos pensando qué poner en compromiso cuando recordé a Haou-sama x3. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ésta es la primera vez que escribo de Haou y de Jehu en este fanfic o.o y bueno, al final el rey si se va a casar x3333. Si bien que quería~ pienso continuar estos drabbles también, salteados como siempre, así que si les interesa el Rey que no se quería casar pero si lo hace, pronto lo verán de nuevo x3. Y sobre éste x3333, joer, tenía la imagen en la cabeza desde que leí el desafío. Juudai puede ser muy er... coqueto? Si quiere~ me dio mucha gracia imaginarme a Johan puntualizando lo del invierno, seriously x33. Pero cuando a Juudai le dan ganas (? qué más importa la estación x3?

Ahora las malas noticias, esta semana tuve que betear y hablo en serio, al menos 30 historias, lo cual no me dejó tiempo más que para adelantar dos capítulos de I belong to you (catorce y quince), por lo cual esta semana no hay traducción extra y Guerra Interna. Lo siento, no puedo creer que haya aceptado betear tanto x'D. Bueh, en realidad fui jueza de dos concursos y créanme eso no es fácil. El lunes sin falta pongo todo lo que debo y hasta un lemon~ adivinen dónde será el lemon x3? Ahhh~

Bueh, es tarde y quiero descansar mi cerebro. Debo varios fics para concursos y asgdfagdf, mejor despertarse temprano a terminarlos.

Espero les hayan agradado :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	45. Diciendo la fortuna

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **45 - Fortune Telling / Diciendo la fortuna

* * *

Juudai se dejó caer sobre la cama donde Johan dormía apaciblemente, soltando un bostezo mientras se estiraba. Había sido un día muy largo y extraño, pero no se arrepentía. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando miró a su amante, que no había dado ninguna señal de haberse despertado y cuyos cabellos color mar le cubrían el rostro. ¿Le creería...?

—Johan —susurró muy suavemente en su oído, sin poder contener la sonrisa que cubría sus labios—. Johan...

El aludido se removió un poco en la cama, pero no se despertó, a pesar de la extraña sensación que recorrió su cuerpo cuando Juudai casi tocó su lóbulo izquierdo con los labios.

—Oh, vamos... ¡Tengo algo que contarte! —sus manos levantaron su rostro sólo un poco y por fin Johan abrió los ojos, aunque parecía bastante desorientado—. ¿Adivina qué? ¡Conocí a Yuugi-san y a Yuusei-san! —para Johan aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza. Sabía quién era Yuugi, ¿quién en el mundo no lo sabía? Pero, estaba seguro de que el nombre de Yuusei nunca lo había oído—. Viajé a otra época, muchos años en el futuro... ¡Yuugi-san, Yuusei-san y yo derrotamos a un agente del futuro!

El Obelisk sonrió. O seguía medio dormido o Juudai había conseguido drogarse con algún componente extraño de otra dimensión. El castaño lo miraba expectante, al parecer se moría por saber qué opinaba de sus aventuras pasadas.

—¡Y puedes tener duelos en motocicletas! ¡Se llaman D-Wheels! —el Osiris continuó con su plática al no obtener respuesta. Parecía bastante emocionado, a pesar de la falta de interés de su novio, que seguía presa del sueño.

—Mmmmm, Juudai... Los D-wheel no existen —murmuró Johan, jalándolo un poco al pasar sus brazos detrás de su cuello—. Vamos a dormir, ¿sí? Estoy muerto.

El de ojos color caoba arrugó el ceño, pero cedió a acostarse porque su cuerpo lo exigía.

—¡Ya verás! ¡En unos años sabrás que he predicho el futuro! —afirmó, inflando las mejillas involuntariamente.

—Ajá... —respondió el europeo y luego le depositó un beso en los labios para 'callarlo', cosa a la cual Juudai no se negó—. Hasta mañana.


	46. Vicios y virtudes

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **46 - Vices and Virtues / Vicios y virtudes.

* * *

Enamorarse puede considerarse tanto una virtud como un vicio. O al menos, eso cree Yubel firmemente. Una virtud, porque no cualquiera puede amar tan libremente a otra persona, más allá de cualquier limitación, tanto física... como de género. Un vicio, porque dicho sentimiento puede consumirte, hasta llevarte a los límites de la locura, a hacer todo por esa persona... a vivir por esa persona.

Juudai claramente es un vicioso afortunado, pues ha encontrado a un ser humano que comparte dichos sentimientos con él. Ese es Johan Andersen, quien lo ama con tal intensidad que lo convierte en su droga y a la vez, su puerto seguro. Tratándolo con respeto, cariño, amor, cuidado... Pero nunca llegando a los extremos de los celos y la ira. Contrarrestando su vicio con la virtud de la paciencia, del amor.

Yubel hace mucho tiempo que ha dejado de ser humano.

Quizá por eso no entiende del todo...

Que aquél equilibrio entre vicio y virtud, es amor verdadero.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Okey... er, sobre el 45, ya tenía ganas de hacer algo relacionado con la película, es que es el momento más fangirl de toda mi vida ver reunidos a los tres protagonistas, los tres me gustan, de hecho~ so, yo pensé: ¿Si Juudai le hubiera contado eso a alguien, le habrían creído? Y as always, no puedo poner a Johan sin Juudai, para mi que ellos viven juntos después del final de gx (?) o al menos se ven de vez en cuando, so me imaginé que Juudai iba corriendo a decírselo x'D, aunque Johan medio dormido no le cree ni pío x'DDD. Bueh, el sueño es poderoso, eso todo el mundo lo sabe D:! Sobre éste, no me pregunten qué me fumé, ni yo lo sé. A veces suelo pensar un montón de cosas abstractas o extrañas sobre los sentimientos y los enfoco de maneras diferentes, así que cuando vi el reto de este drabble pensé que ambos se relacionaban con el amor y pues, esto salió x'DDD. Me culpo a mí misma si no se entiende X'D.

Bueh a ver, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Guerra Interna, I Belong to you y Melodías del Corazón. ¿Qué dónde quedó el fanfic lemon que prometi? Se los debo para el viernes, lo juro x'D. Estoy documentándome un poco sobre historia, ya que planeo que sea un lemon con algo que solía darse mucho en la edad media, pero que no revelaré para no quitarles la sorpresa~ será un Haou&Johan.

Espero les hayan agradado estos capítulos :3. Ya vamos casi por la mitad :eek:!

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	47. Después del hecho

**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 47 - After the Fact / Después del hecho.

* * *

Juudai se retorció sobre la cama, como si estuviera imitando el movimiento de una serpiente y un leve sollozo se escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que sus ojos castaños enfocaban el brillante y hasta cierto punto cegador, foco que iluminaba la habitación. Sabía que se arriesgaba a ese tipo de cosas mientras viajaba por allí, pero nunca creyó que el asunto llegaría a tanto. ¡Y cuánto dolía! Incluso la luz del foco le lastimaba...

—Señor Juudai, hemos contactado con la persona que nos dijo —la enfermera entró en la habitación sujetando entre los brazos un fajo de papeles y dedicándole una sonrisa—, se dirige hacia acá, así que no se preocupe. Ahora, creo que es momento de inyectarle un poco de morfina para ese dolor.

El chico asintió vigorosamente, mientras se sujetaba el estómago, como si tratara de sacárselo del cuerpo. Luego, vio cómo la mujer iba por una jeringa y la llenaba de un líquido transparente, para indicarle después que se bajara un poco los pantalones.

—Va-vale —consintió el chico, un poco apenado de ser inyectado al ser tan grande. Sintió un pequeño piquete y luego cómo era tratado con alcohol—. Entonces... ¿Johan vendrá?

—Sí —afirmó ella, sonriéndole más que nunca, pues notaba el sentimiento con el cual era pronunciado ese nombre—. Tendrá que esperar a que la morfina haga su trabajo, ¿vale? Yo le traeré a Johan cuando éste llegue preguntando por usted.

Juudai sonrió. Había muchas cosas de las cuales estaba seguro, unas menos agradables que otras, pero ese día tuvo la certeza de que, además de no poder vivir sin Johan, tampoco podía vivir sin su comida. No cuando le había dado una indigestión de las malas por haberse preparado sus propios alimentos. Y eso le daba una excusa perfecta para llevárselo consigo.


	48. Regresando a casa

**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 48 - Coming Home / Regresando a casa.

* * *

Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas recorrieron la edificación de arriba a abajo, tratando de recordar si era así como lucía antes de irse. Curiosamente, se sentía algo fuera de lugar y estaba bastante seguro del por qué: Noruega era bastante diferente a Japón, el color de las casitas, las conversaciones, la gente en general... Aunque respiraba la brisa que llegaba desde el mar, no era la misma que en Japón y tampoco se sentía igual de refrescante, a pesar de ser su hogar desde hacía tantos años.

Tomó su maleta y rebuscó entre los bolsillos de la misma la pequeña llavecita de plata que su madre le había confiado antes de marcharse a sus nuevas aventuras en otro continente, le temblaban las piernas y todo le parecía irreal, a pesar de estar allí, extrañaba muchas de las cosas que había dejado, pero en especial a Juudai. La sucesión de eventos que había acontecido una vez había arribado a la Academia nunca podría borrarse de su mente, así como tampoco el sentimiento que había nacido con ello, un sentimiento que se había llevado de vuelta a casa.

—¡Johan, has vuelto! —su madre lo recibió en la sala de estar, con una sonrisa de plena felicidad y tranquilidad al verlo a salvo—. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué ha pasado? —sin esperar ninguna respuesta, ella lo abrazó mirando que parecía un poco cambiado.

Él, en cambio, no pudo articular palabra alguna.

Aunque sí dejó que sus lágrimas hablaran por él.

Lo extrañaría tanto...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Considerando la hora que es y la hora en la que suelo dormirme cada vez que actualizo, empiezo a asustarme de tener tanto sueño x'DDD, pero bueno, ése no es el punto~ estos dos drabbles salieron de un arrebato de inspiración, cuando vi los retos pensé: damn, no se me ocurre nada, el primero está basado en una experiencia real (?) sólo que a mi me iba a dar otra cosa peor por comer puras porquerías x'DDD. Juudai puede salvar al mundo y ser ultra poweroso en los duelos, pero para cocinar es malo, hahaha~ Y bueno, éste lo explicaré con más calma, creo que las madres son las personas con las cuales podemos abrir nuestros sentimientos, incluso los hombres pueden, cuando mi madre vivía yo lloraba sólo enfrente de ella, así que pensé que Johan podría hacer lo mismo, dado que no se aguanta más~ es como mi parte de la historia del regreso de Johan a su país D:. So, qué tal? Les agradaron x333?

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Melodías del corazón y el one-shot lemon que les prometí, como spoiler especial Johan es un vampiro x'DDD. Hoy no hay Guerra Interna porque entre el one-shot enorme de casi 4000 palabras, no tuve tiempo de terminar el capítulo y luego sumado a los adelantos de capítulos que hago de I belong to you~ pero espero que con ese one-shot llamado A midnight clear se queden a gusto~ El Lunes si habrá Guerra Interna x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	49. Tu peor pesadilla

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 49 - Your worst nightmare / Tu peor pesadilla.

* * *

Siempre pensó que el poder ver a los espíritus de las cartas era un don, un regalo de Dios. Y nunca se atrevió a contradecirse a sí mismo, a pesar de las difíciles circunstancias que tuvo que vivir por ello, desde las miradas y cuchicheos de sus compañeros, hasta, sin ir más lejos, el sentirse un tanto raro y diferente a los demás. Nunca lo pensó, nisiquiera cuando Geise estuvo a punto de llevarse a un miembro de su familia, Sapphire Pegasus. Pero en esos momentos lo estaba reconsiderando bastante.

Amaba a sus Bestias Gema, que eran su familia y amaba el sentirse también un poco especial por tener el don que muy pocos otros compartían, lo único malo de todo eso es que él podía verla.

Él podía ver al espíritu de Yubel, verlo al lado de Juudai y también saber que él ya le había perdonado todo, incluso el que tratara de matarlo. Ver los ojos de dos 'personas' que están destinadas a estar juntas eternamente, saber que él es un simple humano, ver... Simplemente ver...

Cuando eso sucede, Johan decide cerrar los ojos, porque no puede aguantar que su peor pesadilla se haya vuelto realidad, convertida en el verdadero amor de Juudai.


	50. Metáforas

**Rating:** K+  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **50 - Metaphors / Metáforas.  
**Aclaraciones: **Basado en el mundo del drabble 41.

* * *

Juudai no era un gran maestro en la literatura, los libros siempre le aburrían lo suficiente como para botarlos con tan sólo uno o dos párrafos leídos, pero esa vez tuvo que admitir que estaba bastante interesado, aunque no estaba seguro si en el libro o la persona que lo leía. Desde que había conocido a su 'fantasma' de la Biblioteca, había acudido más seguido al lugar y también, se había hecho más asiduo al hábito de la lectura con tal de tener algo de qué platicar con él.

Johan, en todos los sentidos, era un muchacho bastante instruido en diferentes materias. Sobretodo en historia y literatura. Por eso, si quería seguirle el paso y la conversación, se había obligado a tragarse varios pesados volúmenes de historias de Oscar Wilde, Anne Rice, entre otros. Ese día, sin embargo, Johan le leía un libro lleno de metáforas que no captaba del todo.

Quizá era por el reflejo que le daban los rayos del sol a su cabello, cuyas finas hebras parecían chorros de agua derramándose sobre su rostro, o quizá eran sus ojos como esmeraldas que estaban fijos en el libro como si no importara nada más, o el semblante sereno como una noche apacible que adornaba la cara de Johan, no lo sabía... Pero no podía concentrarse... ¿O sí?

Parpadeó algo sorprendido. ¿Qué tanto había estado pensando? Quizás sí estaba entendiendo eso de las metáforas...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **OMG. No me lo creo, estamos en la mitad de este fanfic. Nunca pensé que llegaría ni al 30, había retos que veía y pensaba: ¿Qué demonios va a salir de esto? Esto ya lo escribí, ya lo hice. Pero, por suerte, es lo bueno de los retos (L! Me permiten explotar mi imaginación y mi cerebro, buscando diferentes perspectivas y he aquí los resultados de dichos experimentos. El 49... ok, odio el angst, al menos en el spiritshipping soy tan aferrada que los quiero juntos sí o sí, pero tengo que aceptar que el factor Yubel es muy importante :/, así que pensé en una 'maldición' el poder verla con Juudai, de por sí suele serlo ver a una persona que quieres con otra :/... Gomen, Johan! ;_;! Y este me gustó por las metáforas, sobretodo me gustó la del agua, oh Johan, eres taaaan perfecto~ *dies

Bueh, eso por hoy~

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Guerra Interna, I belong to you y Melodías del corazón (final), por si gustan leerlos :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	51. Sabor

**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **51 - Taste / Sabor.

* * *

Escondido detrás de la puerta que daba hacia el salón principal, un pequeño niño de no más de doce años se encontraba espiando a su 'niñero' mientras fruncía los labios y también el entrecejo. No entendía por qué de un día para otro Johan lo había cambiado, no entendía cómo habían pasado de ser ellos dos, divirtiéndose todo el día, a Johan con otra persona. Le resultaba muy molesto saberse ignorado, mucho más por su mejor amigo. Habían estado juntos desde que tenía memoria, pero ahora Johan parecía mucho más ocupado con alguien que se parecía bastante a él, aunque ligeramente diferente, pues sus ojos eran oscuros y parecía muy serio. Se llamaba Ryo, si no se equivocaba...

¿Por qué Johan había cambiado las risas por ese semblante serio? ¿Cómo conseguir la atención de su amigo de regreso? Su pequeña cabecita, cubierta por un montón de cabello castaño no podía encontrar la respuesta y sólo se limitaba a permanecer ahí, tras el resquicio de la puerta observando atentamente.

—¿Sabe bien? —inquirió Johan con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras se inclinaba hacia Ryo una vez más. Juudai, en cambio, desvío la vista.

Por alguna extraña razón, no le gustaba... No le gustaba nada aquello.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y entonces, ignorando toda lógica, se echó a correr hacia donde estaban ellos, reclamando la atención de su amigo.

—¿Qué tienes, Juudai? —el muchacho parecía sorprendido y mucho más cuando Juudai no logró darle una respuesta en concreto a su repentino llanto, en cambio Ryo permaneció impasible y dirigió la vista nuevamente hacia el televisor.

—Yo... yo... —las palabras no acudían a sus labios y se limitó a seguir sollozando, al tiempo que Johan lo sentaba a su lado, dispuesto a ponerlo contento nuevamente.

—Vamos, vamos, que ya estás grande, ¿no te ha dicho tu madre que los niños grandes no lloran? Además, no eres tierno cuando lloras... Bueno, sí, pero ése no es el punto. Juudai, ¿vas a sonreír o no? —con un tirón suave y repentino, Johan jaló con las yemas de los dedos las comisuras de los labios del pequeño, logrando que éste sonriera.

Juudai ladeó la cabeza, con curiosidad.

¿Debía de hacer más berrinches, como los llamaba su madre, para tener esos dos ojos verdes fijos en él?


	52. Sonido

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 52 - Sound / Sonido.

* * *

Aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza, no tenía razón de ser, entonces... ¿Por qué existía? Haou se removió tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Johan, quien lo tenía fuertemente sujetado contra él y se negaba a soltarlo, mientras una sonrisa malévola se extendía por sus labios, dándole un aire un tanto amenazador y, aunque odiara admitirlo, un tanto atractivo. De cualquier manera, eso no importaba. No iba a salirse con la suya tan ufano y mucho menos sin que pusiera resistencia, pues quería que al menos se dijera que el Rey había tratado de proteger su dignidad.

—¿Qué pasa Haou-chan? Se supone que es común que se haga esto, ¿por qué te rehusas? —los largos cabellos color mar de Johan le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas cuando se acercó a centímetros de sus labios, pero por supuesto, él no mudó el gesto. Ante todos e incluído él, siempre mostraría un rostro neutro, sin importar la situación.

—Si te atreves... —empezó a decir el Rey, clavando sus ojos ambarinos en los de su interlocutor, como si con ellos pretendiera intimidarlo. Ante cualquier otra persona hubiera funcionado, pero Johan no se dejaba asustar por un 'rey', mucho menos por uno que era su amigo y conocido desde la infancia.

—¡No me digas! —soltó una carcajada y entonces se acercó más a él, hasta que ambos chocaron con pared—. ¿Acaso el gran Haou-sama piensa amenazarme a mí, su esposo? ¿Vas a decir 'si me haces algo grito'? Créeme, esta habitación no deja escapar ningún sonido. Tú le creaste así y tú tendrás que soportar las consecuencias —dicho lo cual el hombre cerró la distancia entre sus labios.

...

Haou se despertó sobresaltado unos cuantos minutos después. Se había obligado a despertar antes de que empezara a disfrutarlo. ¿Qué demonios había sido ese sueño? La 'esperada boda' no se llevaría a cabo hasta dentro de tres semanas, pero parecía consumir todo su tiempo tanto dentro como fuera de sus sueños. ¿Por qué? Volvió a repasar el sueño y entonces cayó en cuenta, aunque por suerte nadie pudo notar el leve bochorno que lo aquejó inmediatamente:

Demonios, ¡no se le había ocurrido pensar en la noche de bodas!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** La cabeza me da vueltas, no he dormido en toda la noche por escribir esto y terminar de ver un animé *silba* x'DDD. Anyway, amé los dos ~ me imagino al peque Juudai espiando a Johan y a Ryo (ok, no me pregunten why Ryo, me costó mucho trabajo poner a Johan con otra persona, casi se me queman los dedos (?, ok no, pero todos saben que amo el spiritshipping D:!) y awww, a ver si dibujo algo en estos días, tengo varios dibujitos por ahí de escenas de estos drabbles y de I belong to you, pero como no tengo scaner me jodo D:!

Y bueh, éste lo quise hacer un tanto cómico y usando a Haou-sama x'DDD, espero se me ocurra algo no Ooc con la boda~ y a ver si hay un mini drabble de esa noche de bodas (? x'DDDD. Ese Haou, me da risa imaginarlo teniendo pesadillas, seriously x'DDD.

Bueh, eso es todo por hoy, además de estos drabbles también subí el nuevo capítulo de Guerra Interna.

Los nuevos proyectos estarán el lunes, que espero sean dos traducciones y dos series de drabbles, pero depende como ande mi cerebro después de ver tantos animés de niñas mágicas y cosas cursis x'DDDD.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3, nos vemos el lunes para las novedades [/telebarata] x'D

Ja ne!


	53. Textura

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **53 - Texture / Textura.

* * *

—¿Por qué lloras? —la pregunta flotó por la habitación a oscuras en la cual dos muchachos se encontraban muy juntos, tanto que nisiquiera se alcanzaba a distinguir dónde empezaba y terminaba el otro. Johan dejó que sus dedos vagaran por las mejillas de Juudai, sintiendo su textura suave y a la vez, la calidez de las lágrimas que brotaban por su rostro sonrojado.

Los ojos castaños se encontraron con los verdes sólo por un instante, antes de que su dueño, aparentemente abochornado, los retirara para mirar hacia el suelo con gesto compungido.

—Duele —puntualizó y la voz le tembló un poco—, me duele.

Johan no pudo evitar sonreír, por supuesto que dolía, él entendía a la perfección. Volvió a acariciar a su amante y se retiró de él con lentitud, lo suficiente como para todavía seguir mirándolo a los ojos. En cuanto a Juudai, atinó a parpadear confundido y algo dentro de él se sintió culpable.

—Lo siento —murmuró, tratando en vano de sonreír, pues las comisuras de sus labios temblaron antes de deslizarse por su rostro hacia abajo—. Lo siento, de verdad, Johan.

—Nee, no te preocupes —el europeo se hizo a un lado y se cubrió con las mantas, mirando su figura un tanto etérea en la oscuridad—. Puedo esperar, ¿no? —luego se acercó y le depósito un suave beso en uno de sus hombros, esos que tanto le gustaban.

La sonrisa que cruzó el rostro de Juudai esa vez fue genuina.

—Prometo que no será mucho —afirmó, un tanto cohibido, pues algo dentro de él se sentía avergonzando de los sentimientos de deseo que tenía—. Gracias, Johan.


	54. Visiones

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **54 - Visions / Visiones

* * *

Frente a él se extendía un interminable mar de arena color cobrizo, mientras el radiante sol se concentraba en sofocarlo. A lo lejos no se veía nada más que arena y rocas; y el cielo, de un azul intenso, parecía no tener fin. Juudai se llevó una mano hacia la frente, haciendo una viscera con la misma para tratar de distinguir algo en aquél inhóspito lugar. Se moría de sed y tenía el fuerte impulso de desnudarse para aplacar el calor. Pero nada en el paisaje parecía tener esperanzas para él.

Avanzó a trompicones, de vez en cuando hundiéndose en la arena, hasta que de pronto no pudo distinguir dónde se hallaba. Apretó su mochila contra su espalda y Yubel le sonrió para darle ánimos, pues no podía hacer mucho por él estando en esa forma. Sin embargo, no era suficiente. Hacía días que había llegado a aquél desierto, como un pequeño atajo en su viaje hacia otra ciudad y las reservas de agua se le estaban agotando.

—Hane Kuriboh, ve a buscar un poco de agua, por favor —Juudai se dejó caer contra la ardiente superficie de una roca, que le proporcionaba un poco de fresca sombra y sacó su botella de agua, que todavía estaba llena hasta la mitad. El espíritu asintió y se esfumó volando por el desierto, hasta que pronto ya no se vio nada más de él.

El muchacho no supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí sentado, mirando hacia la nada mientras el calor amenazaba con hacerlo perder la consciencia, pero de pronto, comenzó a hacerse de noche y a su vez, la sed se volvió más insoportable.

Lo peor de todo es que Hane Kuriboh no daba muestras de estar de regreso y en la lejanía sólo se podía distinguir una silueta difuminada, que quizá no era más que una invención de su mente. Deseó que alguien lo encontrara... que Johan lo encontrara, deseó estar a su lado y pasear, en la fría noche de Noruega junto a él, pero estaba tan lejos...

Se derrumbó sobre la arena, al mismo tiempo que la visión del chico desaparecía y era reemplazada por Hane Kuriboh volando a toda velocidad hacia él. Había encontrado un oasis en el desierto.

—Recuerda que hay alguien que espera que regreses —se dijo a sí mismo, con voz débil, mientras comenzaba a caminar y la imagen del europeo se formó en su mente, sonriente y despreocupado como él solía ser—. Hay alguien que me espera...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Aquí estamos de nuevo~ Sobre el 53, creo que me quedé algo traumada con la tabla de retos 'virtudes' x'D, bueno, no sé, siento que Johan es la clase de chico que esperaría si fuera necesario a que Juudai estuviera preparado para ya-saben-qué x333. E imaginármelo se me hizo cute ;_;! Es que Johan es tan comprensivo y eso~~ Sobre éste, bueno, no sé de dónde me vino la idea de las visiones en el desierto x33, dicen que uno suele ver cosas que quiere y qué mejor que ver a Johan mientras deliras? x'DDDD, si preguntan si se salvó, of course, si tiene un motivo para regresar a casa~

Bueh, debo lavar los trastes y es la 1:38 am, así que no me detendré demasiado a fangirlear x3.

Les hago el copypaste del 'horario'? de actualizaciones que habrá de ahora en adelante, que también ya he dejado en mi perfil por si quieren checarlo después~

Lunes:

Amor: virtud. Serie de 7 viñetas enumerando las siete virtudes capitales con Haou&Johan!Yubel.  
I belong to you.  
Más que palabras.  
Traducción sin confirmar.

Viernes:

Através del tiempo. Serie de 12 viñetas con doce escenarios históricos diferentes. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Johan también reencarnara al igual que Juudai y Yubel? Su relación ha sobrevivido através del tiempo...  
Más que palabras.  
Vanilla.  
Traducción sin confirmar.

Por lo cual, hoy que es lunes, ya saben que van a encontrar x3. Y el final de Guerra Interna, claro~

Gracias por leer y comentar :3, espero les gusten x3.

Ja ne!


	55. Sueños

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **55 - Dreams / Sueños.  
**Advertencia: **Spoilers de los últimos (y emocionantes x'D) capítulos del manga, desde el 56 al 59.

* * *

Llegar a ser algún día tan bueno como Kouyou Hibiki-san era uno de sus sueños más anhelados. Había empezado en el mundo del duelo gracias a él y había ingresado a la Academia con la esperanza de que cuando éste despertara, lo viera convertido en un gran profesional. No obstante, nunca pensó que llegaría a encontrarse con la persona que le había hecho daño. Nunca pensó que tendría que enfrentarse a todo tipo de cosas, como duelos de las sombras, rivales peligrosos y la pérdida de más amigos, como Sho y Midori-san... Nunca pensó que se encontraría extrañamente fascinado por un muchacho extranjero, presumiblemente uno de los villanos del cuento.

No lo pensó, así como tampoco le importó acabar en sus brazos. Sabía que era malo, ese Johan, cuyos ojos verdes parecían piedras preciosas en su semblante confiado... Él venía con todos los demás, procedente América y lo había visto terminar con Sho, pero algo dentro de él no podía odiarlo, algo dentro de él le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo era un malentendido, que Johan no era malo...

Y cuando el extranjero lo besaba, entonces olvidaba todos los horrores cometidos.

Porque ni sus más grandes sueños podían compararse con la sensación de esos labios aprisionando los suyos.


	56. Historia

**Rating:** T  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **56 - History / Historia.

* * *

El niño se sentó en sus piernas, con su alborotado cabello rojizo moviéndose al compás de su pequeña cabeza y los ojos verdes y fijos clavados en los suyos. Juudai tenía muchos tesoros, muchísimos, pero en esos momentos no podía concebir que quisiera a otro tanto como a ese, excluyendo a Johan, claro está. Había sido un milagro la llegada de Brave, así como antes lo había sido la llegada de su propio hijo, quien les había dado un nieto maravilloso.

—Nee, abuelo, ¿me lo contarás o no? —el pequeño frunció el entrecejo e hizo ademán de bajarse de las piernas de Juudai, pues sus vivaces ojos habían captado algo que le interesaba unos metros más allá—. ¿Cómo es que Johan-san y tú terminaron teniendo a mi papá? —la idea no le resultaba repulsiva y bizarra, como a muchas otras personas. Brave sólo tenía curiosidad, como si estuviera buscando un tesoro particularmente jugoso y expensivo.

Juudai sonrió, nunca creyó que nadie lo llamaría abuelo, pues desde que era adolescente nunca le había atraido las mujeres, por ende, había supuesto que no podría tener familia. ¡Cuán grande fue la sorpresa cuando supo que sí...!

—Es una larga historia, Brave, ¿seguro que quieres escucharla? —el hombre soltó un bostezo y busco con la mirada a Johan, quien parecía también estarlos escuchando atentamente unos cuantos metros más allá, compartiendo su sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —prometió el chiquillo y se quedó muy quieto, para demostrar que obedecía.

—Verás... Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo asistía a la Academia de Duelos. Cierto día... —le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Johan mientras empezaba con el relato.

Por suerte, al final de la historia podría decir: 'Y vivieron felices para siempre', sin sentirse estúpido.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ok, casi me puedo imaginar sus caras de perplejidad ante estos dos drabbles x'D. Pues bien... los explicaré. El número 55, como lo advertí está basado en el manga, SPOILER~ Se acaba de descubrir o se presume que Johan es controlado por Mercury, su carta de la serie de los planetas dada por Tragoedia a él~ sobretodo después de que se cargó a Sho, lo cual me hace bien feliz, porque yo sabía que él no podía ser malo! Ahora corresponde a Juudai salvarlo y vivir otros hermosos momentos spiritshipping para nosotros º-º, can't wait, can't wait~ Ok, ya x'DDD.

Sobre éste... er, tengo una teoría. No sé si conocen a Brave, es un personaje de YGO 5D's, precisamente del Team Ragnarok, cuyo duelo con el team 5ds acaba de terminar ayer, bueno... Brave tiene el cabello de doble tonalidad, de un extraño rojo con... esto, ¿morado? ¿rosa extraño? también, estuve haciendo experimentos en mi photoshop y believe me, si mezclan los cabellos de Johan y Juudai y les cambian un poco la opacidad... OMG, es el cabello de Brave! x'DD. Además, tiene los ojos verdes, su actitud es muy er... ¿Juguetona? Me recuerda a Juudai a veces y viene de un país donde hace frío, muy al norte! Hace falta decir más? ES SU HIJO! Ok, ya x'DD. Aquí lo puse como su nieto LOL, si ya hay gente que anda con la teoría de que Rua y Ruca son sus hijos, entonces yo puedo hacer la de Brave también~ en estos días postearé en mi deviant la imagen comparándolos (?

Y bueno, aparte de eso, este pequeño drabble es como un ¿adelanto? Pienso escribir un longfic mpreg con Johan y Juudai, aunque ciertamente cambiarán muchísimos detalles~ pero eso después, cuando acabe I belong to you, yo creo x33. Entonces, después de mis largas explicaciones x'D... Espero que les hayan gustado x33.

Como todos los viernes, están las actualizaciones de, bueno, en este caso los nuevos fics X'D:  
- Através del tiempo - ¿Qué pasaría si no sólo Juudai y Yubel reencarnaran? ¿Y si Johan reencarnara también? 12 viñetas sobre 12 periodos históricos diferentes y cómo su relación se desarrolló en ambas.  
- Vanilla - Serie de drabbles basados en la canción de Gackt con temática lime/lemmon~

Bueh, eso, ahora sí que escribí mucho LOL. Nos vemos~

Ja ne!


	57. Una ficha

**Rating:** T  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **57 - A token / Una ficha.

* * *

Era bien sabido en la Academia de Duelos que al profesor Chronos le molestaba cualquier cosa que hiciese feliz a los alumnos, pues ello sólo supondría incontables horas extra de gritos de júbilo; no obstante y aún sabiendo eso, nadie se explicaba por qué aquella máquina había llegado a la sala de recreación de los Osiris. Los Obelisk tenían una, claro está, ¿qué no tenían ellos? Seto Kaiba les había procurado de todo, por ser de élite... Pero para los Osiris no había demasiado.

Juudai y el resto de sus amigos formaron un corro alrededor del 'hermoso aparato' como lo denominó Fubuki mirándolo con adoración, el cual consistía en una larga plataforma con flechas en ella y una pantalla donde se mostraban los nombres de varias canciones. No muchos entendían que era y a otros poco no les interesaba, por eso nadie se atrevía a 'probarla.'

—Es pump it up! —declaró Johan con aire meditabundo, examinando la máquina—. Es bastante popular ¿saben? —todos se encogieron de hombros—. Al menos entre la gente a la cual no le importan las cartas —su sonrisa se ensanchó—, lo que no entiendo es qué hace aquí. ¿Será gratis? ¿Alguien tiene una ficha?

—Nee, ¿y cómo se juega? —la voz de Juudai se alzó, clara y limpia por sobre los sonidos que hacían todos los demás, quienes murmuraban sobre las posibles razones de la existencia de la máquina—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con cartas? ¿Se puede tener un duelo con esta cosa? —puso una cara animada, similar a la de un cachorrito que va a ser alimentado y se subió al aparato—. Ya veo, las flechas me indican dónde debo pararme y... ¿Cuándo empieza el duelo?

Como si la máquina fuese inteligente o estuviese programada, ésta se encendió y la pantalla mostró unas grandes y brillantes letras que rezaban: Escoge una canción. El castaño pisó sin querer una de las flechas antes de pararse en el centro y sin saberlo dio inicio al juego. En la pantalla un sinfin de flechas de todos los colores se deslizaban, pero como él permanecía estático, todas le marcaban error.

—¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó un tanto desconcertado ante las luces brillantes, en tanto que Manjoume fruncía el ceño en disgusto a ese tipo de niñerías y Asuka se llevaba una mano a la boca en evidente preocupación.

—Oh, vamos, no sean tan dramáticos —se burló el europeo—. Juudai, tan sólo pisa las flechas que te indica la pantalla.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí! —con pasos torpes y fallando muchos de los puntos, Juudai empezó a moverse en el tablero de baile, causando una risita irónica en Manjoume y una cara de completa fascinación en Fubuki, quien también quería probar esa cosa. Sin embargo, sus rostros se transformaron cuando Juudai pisó mal y resbaló del costado del tablero, yendo directo a un golpe seguro en la cabeza.

—Pero, ¿qué haces? —se quejó Johan, cuando unos segundos después Juudai y él yacían en el suelo, tan cerca que Johan hubiera podido contar los lunares que éste tenía en la cara.

Juudai se sonrojó y farfulló algo que nadie llegó más que Johan llegó a entender. Algo que sonaba como 'Necesito unas clases privadas de ésto.'

En cuanto a Manjoume, no pudo evitar musitar:

—A esto llamo yo tener dos pies izquierdos —antes de echar a andar con su larga capa negra ondeándole detrás y con el resto de las personas siguiéndolos, pues una vez Johan y Juudai se ponían a mirarse, raramente salían de su mundo y todos sabían por qué, aunque ellos aún no se dieran cuenta.


	58. Indecisión

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **58 - Indecision / Indecisión.

* * *

Probablemente ésa sería la última vez en que pudiera hacerlo y las piernas le temblaban de tan sólo imaginarlo, todavía no era un adulto propiamente dicho y varios de sus profesores lo llamaban inmaduro por tener tan sólo trece años de edad, pero eso poco le importaba... O poco le importó hasta ese momento. ¿Sería realmente malo mentir para conseguir eso que quería? ¿Aunque fuera mentir sólo un poquito? Pero... Pero... Johan era un hombre, uno mucho mayor que él y no estaba muy seguro de por qué tenía esos sentimientos hacia él, así como tampoco por qué tenía la necesidad de estar casi siempre a su lado. ¿Había algo malo en él? ¿Algo tan malo como para desear estar con su amigo y niñero durante tantos años? Un trueno retumbó en la distancia y la habitación fue brevemente iluminada. No sabía si agradecer o maldecir a sus padres por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, pues el estar con Johan era una bendición pero... Pero también una maldición al estar él tan confundido.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación que el muchacho solía usar cuando se quedaba a cuidarlo, ¡no podía pedirle que lo dejara dormir con él! ¡Ya era lo suficientemente grande como para no tener miedo! No lo tenía de los truenos, pero sí de su propia persona... ¿Acaso estaba... retorcido o algo similar?

—¿Juudai? —los ojos verdes de Johan se clavaron en él y brillaban mucho, incluso en la penumbra—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Johan se descubrió y dejó a la vista su pijama que consistía en una playera azul sin mangas bastante holgada. Él tenía ya veinte años, por lo cual no lucía más como un niño, cosa que desconcertó al castaño, quien de pronto sintió un poco acelerado el corazón.

—No... —dijo con voz baja, apartando la vista. Sin duda que había algo MUY mal con él—. No es nada, Johan, lo siento.

Su interlocutor alzó una ceja.

—¿Seguro? ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí un rato? Vamos, no debería de darte verguenza admitir que te dan miedo los truenos —su sonrisa brilló tanto como un trueno iluminando la habitación—. Anda, te haré espacio —Johan se hizo a un lado y le dio la espalda, de manera que éste se sintiera cómodo—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —fue la respuesta del otro, quien, cubierto por todas las mantas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente y al mismo tiempo sonreír.

¿Y qué si estaba mal...?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ya, el del PIU es una fumada... lo sé, pero es que eso de las fichas fue tan x-x! En serio que no se me ocurría nada y como extrañaba a Manjoume-sanda x'D... Pues oh, well, he ahí la shitty fea que subí .-. y este si me gustó º-º, aww es que a partir de este drabble los demas que contengan a esta pareja sin duda van a ser muy interesantes porque ya se viene la adolescencia de Juudai x33, así que habrá muchas cosas por experimentar en sus años de rebeldía~ Ok, tengo mucho sueño y me quedé viendo Chi's sweet home hasta tarde así que no me explayaré mucho x3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de: Amor: virtud? y I belong to you por si gustan pasarse a leer~ BTW, el viernes regresan las traducciones for sure!

Gracias por leer y comentar~

Ja ne!


	59. Extranjero

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **59 - Foreign / Extranjero.

* * *

Johan miró hacia las hileras e hileras de bancos que albergaban a un montón de entusiasmados alumnos, que a su vez, tenían la mirada posada en él. Era su primera vez en Japón y todo le parecía la mar de interesante, incluido el extraño encuentro que había sucedido momentos atrás. Pero había algo más en ese lugar, algo que lo hacía pensar lo que él denominaba estupideces.

Cuidando que sólo Jim lo escuchara, mientras miraba con atención a un chico castaño de interesantes habilidades, con el cual se había topado algunos minutos antes, Johan logró murmurar:

—Jim, ¿no crees que esta Academia es como un paraíso? —sintió como si su estómago diera una voltereta cuando el chico castaño le devolvió la vista y una sonrisa.

—_Sure, it is_ —se rió Jim y apartó la vista de una muchacha rubia con mirada autoritaria—. Estoy seguro que sí.


	60. Sorpresa

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **60 - Surprise / Sorpresa.

* * *

Juudai parpadeó varias veces, tratando de procesar la sorpresiva información con la cual estaba siendo bombardeado, pues estaba seguro que se estaba perdiendo de una cosa o dos. Dirigió sus ojos chocolate, curiosos y expectantes hacia Asuka y sin pararse mucho a pensarlo, le espetó:

—¿Estás diciendo que Ryo-san y Edo-san qué...? —no completó la pregunta y se detuvo a mirar a Johan, quien le sonreía mientras apretaba suavemente su mano bajo la mesa.

—Sí —respondió Asuka y como si se diera cuenta de las dudas de su amigo, añadió—: Es como tú y Johan, ¿sabes?

El castaño asintió varias veces, dando a entender que se daba perfectamente cuenta de lo que sucedía. Entonces, Ryo y Edo también... También se abrazaban y se besaban y... Sus mejillas se tornaron de carmín.

—Bueno, nadie se esperaba que Káiser fuera gay —aportó Manjoume, quien había estado escuchando la conversación con el ceño fruncido—. Mucho menos yo, siempre pensé que Tenjouin-kun y él...

Asuka negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es _gay_? —dijo Juudai y todos en la habitación se cayeron de sus asientos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Por poco no actualizo hoy, es que ando enferma, desgraciadamente tengo un resfriado y los ojos me lloran tanto cuando estoy en el pc... Para acabarla de joder, coloree una cosa y mis ojos lloraron hasta extremos peligrosos, pero me obligué a esto (? x'DD. Ya, el 59 está inspirado en un fanart que vi por ahí, aunque no era tomorrowshipping, awww, amo el tomorrowshipping º-º, sí, Jim veía a Asuka x333 y Johan a Juudai x3. Y sobre éste, extrañaba al Juudai despistado de las primeras dos temporadas, so, pensé en hacer algo con él en esa personalidad~ en cuanto al hint Edo/Ryo, er... no me pregunten, de pronto me dan ideas extrañas -w-! Bueh, estoy con la nariz irritada, así que mejor me apresuro~

Están arriba los capítulos nuevos de: Através del tiempo, Vanilla y una traducción bastante graciosa llamada 'Hipidos', por supuesto, en la alta dósis de spiritshipping de la semana (? x'DDDD, por si gustan pasarse a leerlos x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar~

Ja ne!


	61. Historia de amor

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 61 - Love Story / Historia de amor.

* * *

Le había estado dando vueltas desde el primer momento e incluso ese día no podía hallar ni pies ni cabeza en aquél disparatado plan de sus padres. Sabía que por el bien del Reino, él, Rey de todo el Mundo Oscuro, debía hacer sacrificios. Pero, ¿hasta qué punto? Sus irritados ojos color ámbar se entrecerraron al tiempo que miraba su reflejo en el espejo que habían predispuesto para él los sirvientes, lucía el mismo traje de siempre, negro con detalles dorados, pero había _algo_ en él que le indicaba que todo era más especial que de costumbre.

Ahuyentó el pensamiento, como si fuera una molesta mosca, con un movimiento de su mano y la irritación se dibujó en sus, hasta esos momentos, inexpresivas facciones. ¡Una boda! ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría una boda? Johan era el Rey de la otra Dimensión, eso lo sabía. Pero, ¿por qué una boda para limar asperezas entre ambos reinos? Tampoco es que esperara una historia de amor y las cursilerías propias de las niñas enamoradas, pero decidirlo así como así le parecía una injusticia y una tremenda afrenta contra su orgullo.

—Haou-sama —una menuda mujercita se asomó por la puerta entreabierta, era una de las sirvientas de la casa—. La ceremonia está por comenzar —la chica no esperó su respuesta y se marchó precipitadamente, seguramente porque tenía miedo de que Haou descargara su ira en ella.

Él exhaló un suspiro y salió de la habitación con paso veloz, como resignado a su aparente destino. Encontró al Reino entero mirándolos desde abajo de su balcón y al resto de las personas que efectuarían la boda en él. Johan sonreía abiertamente, aunque estaba seguro que de pura burla. Esto sólo lo irritó más cuando llegó a su lado. ¿Cómo iba a soportar vivir hasta 'que la muerte los separe' con él?

—Y no te olvides de la Luna de Miel —se rió Johan entre dientes, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, hablando sólo para ambos y nisiquiera el sacerdote llegó a escuchar la pequeña broma—. Haou-chan, te quitaré lo amargado, te lo prometo.


	62. Privacidad

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 62 - Privacy / Privacidad.

* * *

La falta de privacidad en las aguas termales de la Academia de Duelos solía ser un problema para la mayoría de los estudiantes, quienes, en busca de un poco de intimidad, solían acudir a ellas una vez al año y optar por los baños normales en las regaderas.

No era ese el caso de Yuuki Juudai, quien adoraba sumergirse en ellas y relajarse lo más posible entre semana, pese a que no solía cansarse demasiado al no hacer nada en clases, sin embargo, la rutina había aumentado una vez Johan llegó a la Academia, pues al ser extranjero todo le llamaba la atención, incluidas esas termas que quería probar.

Así pues, ese día Juudai se ofreció a mostrarle las relajantes aguas termales y como nadie más quiso acompañarlos rió para sus adentros, como si de pronto estuviera dispuesto a cometer una agradable, pero sin duda, imprudente travesura.

Cuando ambos llegaron al lugar, sumido en la neblina que producía normalmente, la cual cubría todo el lugar de miradas demasiado indiscretas, Juudai no pudo evitar espiar a Johan mientras éste se deshacía de sus ropas y miraba maravillado la piscina natural frente a sus ojos, éste inocentemente no se dio cuenta. ¡Que se pudriera la privacidad! Por él, que lo etiquetaran de acosador, de pervertido si querían (otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y Johan alzó una ceja entre curioso y receloso)... ¡No iba a dejar pasar la excelente oportunidad de ver al europeo bañarse!

Y eso todo el mundo lo sabía, por eso nadie había querido acompañarlos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Gosh, esto me pasa por entretenerme en lo de siempre, me muero de sueño D:. Bien, sobre el 61, hey no me imaginé la boda muy bien, así que ahí la tienen a medias y de manera extraña, es que Haou casándose es lo suficientemente raro como para que se me vaya la inspiración x'DDD. En próximos drabbles veremos la tortura (? de Johan a él~ hahaha, su casa juntos, su luna de miel (? x'DDD, algunas cosas por el estilo~

Sobre este, me acordé de las aguas termales hace un rato, porque hubo un capítulo donde todos fueron~ cuando todavía estaba Hayato (se llamaba Hayato no? x'DDD) creo que en el doblaje le pusieron Chumley, sepa, nunca vi gx en español, primero muerta x'DD y dije: Y si Johan hubiera ido ahí~? Y luego me acordé de un doujin donde Juudai es un perv x'DD y acosa a Johan diciéndole que si no quiere tomar un baño con él x'DD, lo estaré coloreando y editando estos días al español y lo subiré a mi deviantart x3, luego les paso el link~

Y no sé cómo terminé desvariando de deviantart X'DDD, mejor me voy~ espero les hayan agradado.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de: Amor: virtud?, I belong to you y una traducción bastante graciosa llamada "Spike the chips" por si quieren pasar a leerlas~

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	63. Más de lo que parece

**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 63 - More Than It Seems / Más de lo que parece.

* * *

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría afirmado que no había espectáculo más raro en la Academia. Alrededor de cuatro personas se encontraban formando un corro muy apretado alrededor de un pequeño objeto que no se alcanzaba a distinguir desde lejos, pero que sin duda atraía mucho el interés de quienes lo observaban. Fubuki lo había llevado por pura curiosidad y pasó de mano en mano, pues todos querían saber el significado de sus nombres.

Era uno de esos libritos clásicos en donde se aconsejan nombres para bebés y se dan sus significados. En particular, les había llamado la atención el significado del nombre de Johan y ahí, en ese círculo, debatían qué tan cierto podría ser.

—Podría ser un músico o alguien famoso —aportó Fubuki, llevándose una mano al mentón para verse más sofisticado—. Como Johan Bach.

—Quizás es escritor —murmuró Sho—, como ése que escribió Hansel y Gretel.

—¿Y por qué habría de serlo? —inquirió Asuka, tratando de introducir un poco de sentido común en la discusión.

—Nos lo dijo Amon, él no parecía estar en el barco que se dirigía hacia acá, ¿no es eso misterioso? —contestó Fubuki, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pues consideraba su argumento demasiado obvio como para que ella lo hubiera pasado por alto—. Y si es misterioso... ¡Debe de ser por algo! ¡Debe de ser importante!

Los demás le dieron la razón asintiendo con la cabeza, en cuanto a Manjoume, arrugó el ceño.

—Yo creo que no es más de lo que parece —afirmó con hastío y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de ahí—. Él no tiene nada de especial, ni sus manos, ni cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo —y dicho esto, se marchó pisando fuerte, pues cualquier mención a Amon Garam conseguía sacarlo de sus cabales.

Asuka se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba y como a Fubuki no le gustó que su audiencia se fuera, también él dio por zanjado el asunto.

Unos cuantos metros más allá, detrás de los arbustos que ocultaban el dormitorio de los Osiris, Juudai compuso una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Yo no diría eso, Manjoume —dijo y sus ojos chocolates se encontraron con los de Johan, quien le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Que estas manos no son especiales? ¿Acaso estás loco?

Entrelazó sus dedos con los del europeo y no pudo evitar pensar en las cosas que esas manos le habían hecho, lo cual no era precisamente tocar el violín ni escribir un poema. ¡Manjoume sí que estaba loco! Y el sonrojo de Johan, además de su tímida sonrisa, le indicaron que él también pensaba lo mismo.


	64. Solo

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 64 - Lonely / Solo.

* * *

Se cruzó de brazos y dirigió una mirada ceñuda al techo, como si éste lo hubiera ofendido fuertemente. No podía creerse que las cosas estuvieran así y mucho menos desde hacía ya varios años, pero ya no podía solucionarlo de ninguna manera, nisiquiera llorando como un niño pequeño y berrinchudo en los brazos de su niñero. Tenía dieciséis años y era plenamente consciente de que ya no podría conseguir nada con las lágrimas y eso lo enfadaba en grado sumo.

Quería que Johan, quien ahora tenía casi veintitrés años de edad, le hiciera caso y volvieran a ser los mismos de antes, riendo y hablando de tonterías, pero él siempre estaba ocupado, con su trabajo, con sus estudios, con su novio... Y por eso arrugaba el ceño de esa manera, porque no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar sentir esos celos que le carcomían el alma hasta dejarla casi en cenizas. ¡Johan era suyo! ¡Lo conocía desde que tenía memoria! ¿Qué se creía ese tal Ryo Marufuji para quitárselo?

Golpeó la almohada para desquitar la ira que sentía y una gruesa lágrima bajó de sus mejillas para estrellarse contra las sábanas. Se sentía tan solo sin él...

¿Qué podía hacer para recuperarlo?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Uff, después de mi descanso de una semana regreso con esto. Y aún así, no estoy segura del 63. Con 'more than it seems' tenía muchas ideas pero todas me parecías tontas y las descarté, al final terminé mezclándolas en ese extraño collage de capítulo .-. que espero no sea tan malo como parece x3. Y bueno, éste... sí, tenemos otro de la serie de la mini-historia asdf de Juudai y Johan~ Ahora pueden ver que el pequeño Juudai ha crecido y tiene otra clase de pensamientos, pero qué va a hacer? ya veremos cuando encuentre otro tema adecuado para la continuación x3. Por ahora creo que eso es todo, otra vez estoy agotada, espero les agraden.

Posiblemente (? y si el sueño no me gana o me distraigo x'D también están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Através del tiempo y Vanilla, por si gustan pasar a leerlos.

Gracias por leer y comentar x3.

Ja ne!


	65. Lealtad

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **65 - Author's Choice (Loyalty) / Elección del Autor (Lealtad)

* * *

Los vio subir, con el entrecejo fruncido y maldiciendo su suerte, parecían una panda de molestos chiquillos que le harían la vida imposible desde ese día. Lo irónico de todo el asunto es que él había consentido trabajar con niños, pero aún así los odiaba bastante. Por no decir que hacía hasta lo imposible porque se ganaran una reprimenda.

Ese día, el primero de clases en la escuela primaria, un nutrido grupo de pequeños enfilaron hacia el interior del autobús, todos diferentes en apariencia y personalidad, pero igual de bulliciosos que siempre. En particular, le llamaron la atención dos pequeños que lucían colores opuestos, uno tenía el cabello castaño encendido y el otro de un pacífico tono acuoso; ambos tenían sonrisas confiadas en el rostro y en sus facciones se pintaba la lealtad que sentían el uno por el otro. Esto lo irritó. Ése era el tipo de chicos que más temía y no pudo evitar pensar que sus sospechas eran ciertas cuando un proyectil denominado _bomba fétida_, fue a estrellarse detrás de su cabeza, recibiendo con ello las burlas de todos en el vehículo y las sonrisas cómplices de ese par.

Y todavía faltaban tantos años para que salieran...

¿Por qué él, Chronos d'Medici había elegido ser conductor?


	66. Realeza

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **66 - Royalty / Realeza.

* * *

A Juudai poco le gustaba salir de paseo, mucho menos si no tenía nada que ver con duelos, aún así, había aceptado de mala gana acompañar a sus amigos al centro de Dominó, donde decían había muchas novedades en las cuales entretenerse. Los escaparates de las tiendas estaban a rebosar de personas y frente a muchas de ellas se apiñaban nutridos grupitos de niñas. Él no les hacía mucho caso, no hasta que dos ojos verdes le sonrieron desde la vitrina que anunciaba las novedades más estrambóticas de Kaiba Corporation.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Rei, acercándose rápidamente al escaparate y contemplando al muchacho que estaba ahí, sus ojos parecían reales, pero comprobaron al acercarse que estaba opacos, justo como los de un muñeco.

Asuka se aclaró la garganta y leyó el enorme letrero que la joven había pasado por alto en su deseo de acercarse.

—Nuevo persocom, actúa como un muchacho de verdad y puedes configurarlo como te plazca —recitó con solemnidad, arqueando las cejas conforme las palabras salían de su boca. Rei se pegó aún más a la vitrina.

—¡Vaya! ¡Quiero uno! ¡Quiero éste! —exclamó, simulando a una niña pequeña y berrinchuda.

—Te olvidaste de la última inscripción, hermanita —se quejó Fubuki, señalando unas letras pequeñas debajo del anuncio, luego, tratando de contener una risa, recitó el resto—: Con genitales reales incluidos.

—¿QUÉ? ¡No dice eso, mentiroso! —se sonrojó la rubia y se puso a reñir a su hermano mientras Rei se reía, pero había una sola persona que no les hacía caso, y estaba más embobada que Rei en el escaparate. Juudai miraba al muchacho, que parecía tener más o menos su edad y altura, con una curiosidad que casi rayaba en el amor, sus ojos verdes, aunque opacos, seguían sonriéndole y su rostro,claramente el de un extranjero, le parecía fascinante, si tan sólo pudiera tocarlo para saber qué se sentía... Luego soltó un suspiro. Aquél... robot, o lo que fuera, no podía tenerlo una persona como él. Sería para alguien de la realeza, alguien que se pudriera en dinero...

—Nee, ya sé qué regalarle a Juudai-sama en Navidad —comentó casualmente Rei y dándoles un codazo a los otros dos, señaló al castaño que seguía mirando con ojitos de cachorro al persocom.

Asuka y Fubuki sonrieron en señal de apreciación.

¿Cuánto costaría esa cosa?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Lo prometido es deuda, después de tres semanas en las que me hice pato x'DD o más bien, las cuales dediqué a... ehm, colorear manga y jugar KH 358/2 x'DD por fin vuelvo para terminar esta serie de drabbles~ Ahora, se puede notar (? o quizás no, que no ando muy fina últimamente, porque como ya dije, estoy con mis longfics, el de I belong to you (planeando el que seguirá después de ese) y dos de HP que son para conmemorar el fin de la saga de películas, so, ando con las ideas mezcladas y cualquier cosa individual me está costando algo de trabajo ;_;! Bueno, comentaré un poco de qué van cada uno de los drabbles por si no le entendieron (lo cual sería factible x'DDD), el 65 pienso continuarlo en esta misma historia, Chronos los va a ver crecer aww x'DDD y también los va a aguantar un rato~ ya quería hacer algo con ellos de niños, y también están los otros, Ryo, Edo, etc, los veremos en los próximos drabbles x3. Sobre el 66, me vino a la mente chobits x'DDD, por eso Johan es un robot igual y lo continuo x'DD eso de los genitales reales me mató x'DDD Fubuking rlz x'D. Bueh, aún debo escribir mucho, así que me despido al menos aquí x3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: Através del tiempo y Vanilla, por si gustan leerlos :3.

Gracias por aún seguir leyendo y comentando esto :333.

Ja ne!


	67. La Flama

**Rating: **T  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **67 - The Flame / La Flama.

* * *

Un mar de gente se extendía hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista, gente eufórica, feliz, impaciente. Juudai sonrió cuando se vio sumergido en la vorágine de personas y miró hacia atrás, donde Asuka le seguía muy de cerca y sin mucha emoción en el rostro, cosa que él no podía entender. ¡Vamos, estaban en el concierto de La Flama, el mejor grupo de rock! ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta?  
Tras llegar a sus lugares y aún estando apretados, él no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada extasiada a todas las personas a su alrededor, había varios chicos de su edad, pero le llamó la atención uno a unos cuantos pasos detrás suyo, quien también miraba al escenario como si fuera el mejor día de su vida.

—¡Vamos, Asuka! Dame la mano para que no nos separemos —apremió él, sin voltearse a ver a su amiga, pues las luces que anunciaban el inicio del concierto se habían encendido. Buscó a tientas hacia atrás y una vez localizada, la tomó fuertemente. Asuka tenía las manos muy extrañas... No muy... femeninas. Pero bueno, ¿qué le importaba?

.

—Nee, Asuka ¿por qué tus manos están tan rasposas? —inquirió el chico, una vez el concierto hubo terminado, mientras salían a tomar un transporte que los llevaría hasta sus casas.

—¿Mis manos? —la rubia se las ofreció y Juudai se dio cuenta de que eran suaves y muy diferentes a las que había apretado hacia unos cuantos minutos.

—¿Qué demo...? —pero su respuesta se hizo visible una vez el mismo chico de cabello azul salió del auditorio y le guiñó un ojo, logrando que se pusiera como un tomate. Por supuesto, no le explicaría a nadie su pequeña aventura. ¡Ya hasta se había asustado de pensar que le gustaba Asuka!

Una fuerte carcajada lo acompañó hasta que entró en el automóvil. ¿Cuándo sería el próximo concierto?


	68. Moviéndose

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **68 - Moving On / Moviéndose.

* * *

Una extraña luz que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas logró que sus ojos ámbar se abrieran de par en par, se sentía desorientado y también con un poco de frío, pero no era precisamente eso lo que le preocupaba, sino más bien la fuente de aquella luz. Nunca, en el reino Oscuro, se había visto algo similar. La única fuente de luz natural provenía del asteroide en el cielo, pero éste nunca iluminaba tanto como para despertarlo. ¿Acaso estaba en otro lugar? Así parecía.

Se incorporó sobre la cama y miró hacia afuera, por la única ventana del lugar. Todo parecía sumido en una neblina blancuzca, que proveía a los objetos de un resplandor que hacía eco en todas partes, dando la sensación de que existía un sol. ¿Cómo había terminado ahí?

Sintió que algo se removía a su lado y se preparó para pelear contra un animal, pequeño pero fiero. Cuán grande fue su decepción al darse cuenta de que a su lado, estaba Johan, rey de la otra dimensión.

—¿Qué tal, Haou-chan? —inquirió el muchacho—. ¿Te ha despertado nuestro 'sol'?

—Hmmm —el hombre no quiso contestar y compuso un gesto digno.

—Vamos, no me digas que no te acuerdas cómo llegaste aquí —se rió el otro, incorporándose también, dejando que la luz que se colaba por la ventana acariciara su abdomen desnudo—. En realidad no me sorprende —su sonrisa burlona se iba haciendo más y más grande—, anoche parece que la pasaste bien, ¿no? Ya sabes, gritando mi nombre y...

—¡Cállate! —ordenó el castaño, moviéndose para evitar que la sonrisa de burla se quedara grabada en sus pupilas.

Johan cerró sus ojos de color naranja, sin agregar nada más. Bendita Luna de Miel. ¡No podía esperar al resto de ella!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ok, dos drabbles medio lol x'DD. El 67 es no sé, una cosa extraña que pensé de los encuentros por casualidad en lugares que menos te esperas, en este caso, un concierto x'D, sobretodo porque en los conciertos la gente se pone mal (? en muchos hasta terminan todos manoseados por todos lados x'DDD entonces quise tomar esa idea pero hacerla un poco menos 'fuerte' para ellos dos~ ojalá se encuentren en otro concierto (? x'DDD Y sobre éste, lo admito, me inspiré en una frase que amé de DA de una firma, creo que está un poco confuso porque lo que quise decir es que para la luna de miel ellos se fueron a la 'dimension' donde reina Johan x 3 y a Haou se le olvidó todo lo que pasó antes de eso porque bueno, ya saben :$ sip, es la continuación de los drabbles de su hermosa historia de amor (? x'DDD

Y bueno, aparte, ya estan arriba los nuevos caps de: I belong to you y Amor: virtud? por si gustan pasar a leerlos x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	69. Dolor

**Rating:** T  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 69 - Sorrow / Dolor.

* * *

Se deslizaba por sus manos, subía por sus nervios suavemente, tortuosamente... sí, todo el camino hasta llegar a su cerebro, para que éste le indicara que sufría, que tenía que detenerse. Era curioso sentirlo, curioso y masoquista, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Si lo negaba, todo se acabaría... Él se había ido, dejándolo con los simples recuerdos, con los inservibles sentimientos... Con el dolor de una pérdida mayor, inmesurable, indescriptible. ¿Pero acaso no se lo había buscado? ¿Acaso no lo merecía?

Sho parpadeó al mismo tiempo que la realidad se dibujaba en frente suyo, como un pincel deslizándose por un lienzo virgen, hasta llegar a pintar un cuadro horroroso a sus ojos. Nisiquiera se había despedido de él, ni de Asuka, ni de Manjoume, ni de nadie. ¡Y lo odiaba tanto por ello!

Escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban hacia donde estaba, pasos rápidos, pero sigilosos, similares a los de un ladrón. Pensó en irse, pensó en gritarle que se marchara, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Johan Andersen ya estaba frente a él.

—Se ha ido, ¿verdad? —su voz quebró el impertérrito silencio de la noche, ese que engullía todo con sus sombras. Sho se atrevió a mirarlo, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la lejanía y quizás, en un sinfín de recuerdos que él nunca llegaría a conocer.

—Sí —le respondió y casi como si se ahogara, perdió el poco aire que había en sus pulmones, que exhalaron un sollozo. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, se arrojó en los brazos de su enemigo, ése que había compartido con Juudai más que una amistad.

Al menos él lo entendía. Al menos él podía verlo llorar sin llamarlo bebé.

Porque ambos estaban rotos por el mismo dolor.


	70. Hielo

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 70 - Ice / Hielo.

* * *

Subió casi dando saltitos por las escaleras del dormitorio de Obelisk, pletórico de una alegría que no podía explicar, pero que se dibujaba en sus facciones con una enorme sonrisa, cualquiera que lo veía se figuraba que algo realmente bueno le había pasado o que bien, los extranjeros eran realmente extraños. Pero eso poco y nada le importó y llegó a su habitación antes de darse cuenta de los cuchicheos sobre su persona. Tenía que decírselo a alguien, hacer partícipe de esa felicidad a otra persona, pero no encontraba a nadie a quien pudiera contárselo, no sin que se riera.

Por suerte, Jim estaba en la habitación cuando entró en ella, acariciando a Karen como lo haría un padre con su hija predilecta, mientras miraba por décima vez su deck, ajustándolo para el torneo DisClosure. Aún un poco agitado debido a los sucesos acaecidos recientemente, Johan se dirigió hacia él y sentándose con inusitada fuerza sobre la cama, clavó sus ojos verdes sobre el hombre, quien no pudo evitar sentirse curioso sobre lo que se dibujaba en el rostro de Johan, pero que no podía expresar. ¿De dónde venía tanta felicidad?

—_What's wrong, my friend_? —dejó el montoncito de cartas sobre la mesa, no sin antes contemplarlas con cierto cariño y se incorporó sobre su propia cama, causando que Karen gruñera en busca de sus atenciones—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Ganaste la lotería?

—No, yo... —pero de pronto se quedó mudo, inmóvil y avergonzado. Había querido contárselo a alguien, al mundo entero si era posible, pero ahora que se lo preguntaban, le daba verguenza explicarlo—. Bueno, Juudai... yo... Eh... ¿Cómo te va con Asuka?

Jim detectó que el cambio de tema significaba algo más, por eso se rió con ganas.

—No me va, _my friend_ —contestó sinceramente—. No he podido hablar adecuadamente con Tomorrow Girl, pero eso no importa, nunca esperé que fuera tan fácil —agitó la mano, quitándole importancia—. ¿Decías...? ¿Juudai y tú...? —sin embargo, el europeo no contestaba y se limitaba a mirar al suelo, como si éste de pronto le pareciera fascinante—. ¿Se han besado? —preguntó con calma y remató el gesto dándole una palmadita amable en el hombro.

Johan asintió lentamente, todavía evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—_That's great!_ ¡Ojalá eso me sirviera para romper el hielo con Tomorrow girl! Pero temo recibir una bofetada en su lugar...

El ambiente se aligeró una vez Johan empezó a reírse al imaginar la escena.

Jim era un buen amigo en el que podía confiar. Si a Juudai y él les había ido bien sin apenas conocerse... ¡Bueno, sólo podía esperar a ver cuándo era la boda entre esos dos!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Estuve a NADA de no actualizar, estaba yo bien feliz hace un rato y dije: bueh ya me voy a dormir, mañana es HP y debo levantarme temprano para fangirlear, cuando de pronto grite: OMFGH! Es jueves! Debo de actualizar! x'DDD Así que aquí estoy, y en parte esperando a ver si sucede el milagro de que suban el 20 de amagami antes de que me duerma, pero parece que eso no va a suceder, anyway, no debería de estar explicando esto aqui x'DDD ya parece mi confesionario o algo (?

Sobre los drabbles, bueno, quise hacer algo menos explícito y de hecho, si se dieron cuenta, Juudai sólo fue mencionado en ambos x333. Alguna vez tenía que suceder la ansiada (? reconciliación de Johan y Sho (? aunque fuera por culpa de Yubel x'DDD. Al menos así pueden ser corteses con el otro, sabiendo que tienen un enemigo en común (? x'DDD. Y sobre éste, ya sé, debo de dejar de meter hints tomorrowshipping en todos lados, es que no puedo resistirme, no puedo DDD:! Sucedió en algún momento durante el inicio de temporada 3~ lástima que Jim nunca pudo llevar a cabo su plan x333, espero poder usar más a Jim durante el resto de los drabbles para situaciones similares x33. Bueh, eso, espero les hayan gustado x33, fangirleen mucho si van a ver HP7 x333.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3. Los capítulos de los fics de siempre, como siempre x'D arriba x'3.

Ja ne!


	71. Negro y Blanco

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **71 - Black and White / Negro y Blanco.

* * *

Sus ojos se cerraron en repetidas ocasiones, casi tratando de emular la velocidad de un colibrí agitando sus alas. ¿Acaso había pasado lo que él creía? No estaba seguro, Johan se había esfumado en un manchón de blanco y negro, saliendo tras azotar la puerta con fuerzas, con todos los indicios de estar realmente bajo el control de la adrenalina. En cuanto a él, había permanecido en el mismo lugar y la misma posición, sentado sobre el suelo de madera, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada embobada. ¿De verdad había pasado?

—¡Aniki! —Sho usó ese momento para entrar a la habitación, seguido de Kenzan y Asuka, quienes al verlo tan ensimismado pensaron que algo andaba mal con él.

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué ha salido Johan corriendo hace un rato? —inquirió la rubia, tanteando el terreno y al instante se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo y que su aparente embobamiento se debía a él.

—Yo... —nisiquiera sabía cómo explicarlo, Johan había salido corriendo nada más terminar y su mente no podía contener el caudal de ideas que se desbordaba, pero mucho menos podía contener la felicidad que empezaba a extenderse por su cuerpo—. Nosotros nos...

—¿Se besaron? —inquirió escandalizado Sho, al mismo tiempo que a varios metros más allá Jim le hacía la misma pregunta a Johan.

—Sí —admitió sonriendo—. Sí, lo hicimos —y como si no pudiera contenerse se llevó la mano a los labios, justo en el punto en el cual se habían unido con los del europeo. ¿Habría una segunda vez?


	72. Espejos

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema:** 72 - Mirrors / Espejos.

* * *

Algo que le parecía sumamente curioso a Jim era la relación de Johan y Juudai, no precisamente porque ambos fueran chicos y en muchos lugares eso fuera mal aceptado, sino más bien por lo similares que eran, casi como espejos con pequeñas modificaciones, solían gustar de las mismas cosas, reír de chistes similares, pelear por ideales que ambos consideraban correctos... ¿Sería eso acaso lo que la gente solía llamar 'almas gemelas'?

Conforme los observaba, Jim se daba cuenta de que era así, al menos bajo su propio concepto. Podía verlos por ahí corriendo y riendo, teniendo duelos y jugando, casi como chiquillos, aunque también sabía que había momentos en los cuales se ponían más serios y además de risas, estaban incluidos besos y otro tipo de cosas.

Parpadeó cuando los vio alejarse corriendo por el gran lago del dormitorio de Obelisk, huyendo sin duda de alguien que planeaba molestarlos o bien, que interrumpía su 'sana' diversión. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Asuka mirándolos con los brazos en jarras, pero una expresión mucho más suave en sus facciones, una que sabía muy bien qué significaba.

Ese dar sin recibir de una buena amiga y sólo una buena amiga para Juudai.

Qué lástima que él estuviera en la misma posición, pues esos ojos almendrados nunca se posarían en él, no como lo hacían los ojos de Johan y Juudai, reflejando como espejos los sentimientos recíprocos de ambos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **No me pude resistir a hacer la continuación del drabble 69 porque quise imaginarme la expresión de Juudai después de que Johan saliera corriendo x'DDDD. Lástima que con él no reaccionaron tan bien como Jim lo hizo con Johan~ ni modo x333. Y sobre éste, bueh ya sé, debo de dejar de ashuagdhg, lo siento el tomorrowshipping se apodera de mi mente, ya estos días voy a formalizar un proyecto de drabbles, pero hasta que eso pase sean pacientes con mis hints de esa pareja x333. Bueh, me siento con un poco de sueño y debo de terminar algo que le voy a dar a una persona, así que... por hoy es todo x3.

Ya está arriba el nuevo capítulo de I belong to you por si quieren pasarse a leerlo x3, espero estas cosas bizarras sean de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	73. Distancia

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **73 - Distance / Distancia.

* * *

Sabía que había sido egoísta y estúpido, así como también sabía que había hecho mal, lo que nunca creyó fue que, como su madre bien decía, terminaría pagando por ello. Sí, había arriesgado su propia integridad física con tal de derrotar a Yubel, había sido enviado a una extraña dimensión, había sido buscado... Incluso por algunos breves e ínfimos momentos abrazó la posibilidad de no existir, de no ser, hasta que Juudai lo salvó.

¿Cómo podía saber en ese entonces que no volvería a verlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba desaparecido por su culpa? Sintió una opresión nada placentera en el pecho, casi como si su corazón estuviera respondiendo: _Demasiado tiempo_, pero no había nada qué hacer, nadie se arriesgaba a buscarlo por temor a que sucediera lo mismo que cuando fueron a por él. Pero eso no impedía que le doliera, que sus entrañas se desgarraran por un dolor que no era físico sino más bien emocional, que se sintiera culpable...

Caminó por la orilla del barranco que daba al mar, sin cuidar mucho dónde pisaba, absorto en sus lúgubres pensamientos, justo al lado de los solitarios y vacíos dormitorios de Osiris. Entonces, a la distancia, una estrella fugaz pasó sin que él pudiera ni quisiera notarla, como un ciego que no quiere ver.

_¿Dónde estás, Juudai?_

Johan no sabía que su amado acababa de llegar de otra dimensión, así como tampoco que tendría que seguir pagando por el dolor causado al verlo con Yubel.


	74. Posesión

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **74 - Possession / Posesión

* * *

Su viva copia lo contemplaba desde el otro lado del espejo, con los mismos ojos tristes que él tenía desde hacía días, quizás incluso un poco más; parecía que la alegría se había apagado de sus ojos, aunque siempre trataba de ocultarlo. Aún no hallaba una solución satisfactoria a su problema, mejor conocido como Ryo Marufuji, novio de Johan y eso lo frustraba con ganas, pues las únicas soluciones que se le ocurrían sin duda lo llevarían a la cárcel o le conseguirían una reprimenda por parte de su madre, cosas que obviamente no buscaba.

Siguió ahí probablemente durante horas, hasta que la puerta se abrió suavemente y el muchacho de ojos verdes en el cual pensaba entró a la habitación, pero... ¿Era un sueño? ¿Acaso deliraba? Johan no podía estar ahí, a esa hora se suponía estaba trabajando. Dejando que su mente creyera que era un delirio no le hizo caso y siguió contemplándose como un autómata, sin ver nada en realidad. El Johan-falso arqueó una ceja.

—¿Juudai? Pasé a saludarte, ¿estás bien? —aquella voz sonaba demasiado real, pero él sabía que no lo era, ya había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que lo había delirado y estaba seguro de que esa vez no era la excepción—. Tu madre me dijo que estás raro, ahora comprendo a lo que se refiere. ¿Te estás portando bien? ¿O debo de castigarte? —un asomo de esa risa que tanto le gustaba se dibujó en el rostro de su interlocutor, logrando que de pronto su corazón volviera a latir normalmente.

Mentirse a sí mismo no le haría mal, aunque para ser una ilusión era bastante molesta. Quizás era su conciencia diciéndole que hacía mal, en forma de la persona a la que más hacía caso, quizás...

—Realmente no me importaría —murmuró desafiante, dándole por fin la espalda al espejo y mirando directamente al hombre enfrente suyo, que era varios años más grande que él. Sus ojos translucían todos esos sentimientos que había estado guardando durante años, quizás desde siempre y eran una buena mezcla de amor, deseo y despecho. Porque Johan era su posesión, aún si sólo era un delirio, aún si estaba con Ryo.

Juudai no se extrañó de que el Johan falso arqueara una ceja, sorprendido de sus palabras, lo conocía tan bien que siempre podía anticipar sus acciones.

—Johan... —no tenía miedo, no cuando sabía que todo era falso, que no habría represalias a sus acciones. Cerró la distancia entre ambos de dos largas zancadas antes de besarlo.

Normalmente ese habría sido el punto en el cual la ilusión se rompía, dejándolo con un palmo de narices y más deprimido que antes, pero eso no sucedió y la calidez y humedad de los labios de Johan se unieron a la sensación de vértigo en su estómago. No obstante, aquello sólo duró un parpadeo, lo mismo que un latido del corazón y antes de que Juudai se diera cuenta de que no era falso, el hombre ya había salido a toda velocidad de la habitación, con cara de shock, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Qué acabo de hacer? —aún podía sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos y comprender el alcance de sus acciones, quizás Johan nunca volvería a hablarle.

Se tiró sobre la cama y justo cuando estaba por sumirse en otro de sus episodios de depresión, alcanzó a divisar en el suelo una chaqueta de color azul metálico que seguramente se le había caído a él cuando lo había abordado por sorpresa.

Ya tenía excusa para ir a verlo... Pero, ¿Johan querría verlo a él?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Uff, lamento que el viernes no haya subido nada, ¿no les ha pasado que les dicen una noticia mala y no tienen ganas de hacer nada? Porque a mí sí, el viernes exactamente x'D. Pero creo que ya me medio recuperé del shock y pues la meta es salir adelante, así que estamos de nuevo con la dósis diaria . Sobre el 73... ¿Adivinen quién vio la tercera temporada de gx el fin de semana x'3? Ajá, fui yo x'd. Ya había escrito algo de este tema, pero si mal no recuerdo nunca nadie ni yo ha escrito cómo se sintió Johan después de que Juudai desapareció, vimos lo de Sho y su cursilería, ¿pero cómo se habrá sentido Johan? Juudai había desaparecido, quizás por su culpa... Y bueh, es lo que se me ocurrió x3. Sobre éste... por fin en mi mini-serie de drabbles Juudai le dijo indirectamente a su niñero que le gusta x33, ahora veamos que responde Johan, que responde Ryo y demás... x3 en próximos drabbles claro. Espero les hayan gustado :3333

Arriba los nuevos caps de: I belong to you y Amor: virtud? Por si gustan pasar a leerlos x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar x3.

Ja ne!


	75. Hombros

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **75 - Author's Choice (Shoulders) / Elección del autor (Hombros)

* * *

Juudai no solía ser una persona muy observadora, al menos, no con las cosas que no le interesaban. Parecía que vivía en un eterno ensueño, impresión que se reforzaba desde que los campeones de las otras escuelas habían hecho aparición. No podía vérsele un día sin sonreír ni atontarse, aunque nadie quería dar por seguro nada, se rumoraba que era a causa de Johan Andersen, de quien había sido inseparable desde el primer momento en que éste había pisado la Academia.

Ese día, mientras la gente iba y venía retándose a duelos dis-closure, Juudai se dejó caer sobre el tronco de un árbol junto con su amigo, para disfrutar de uno de esos días irrepetibles del verano, en los cuales el sol y el aire son reconfortantes en lugar de molestos. Ambos sabían lo que se decía por los pasillos de vez en cuando y no lo desmentían, aunque tampoco lo afirmaban, no querían darse una categoría tan alta cuando apenas todo eso era nuevo para ellos, aunque muy dentro de sus pensamientos otro era el asunto.

—Nee, Johan —Juudai soltó un largo bostezo que desdibujó sus facciones en un rostro de cansancio—. ¿Qué te gusta más de mí? —quizás no era esa la manera correcta de formular la cuestión, y se dio cuenta de ello, pero el castaño no se agitó y permaneció impasible, mirando cómo las abejas vagaban perezosamente por unas flores unos cuantos metros más allá.

El extranjero pareció sopesar cómo debía contestar la pregunta. Bueno, si ya había rumores no importaba en realidad.

—Tus hombros —contestó sinceramente mientras sonreía con cierta timidez y se mesaba los cabellos, pues pocas veces había respondido algo tan embarazoso. Quizás Juudai se esperaba que le dijera algo sobre su estilo de duelo, algún elogio sobre sus habilidades en el campo y la pregunta no era dirigida a otros asuntos, pero lo hecho no podía cambiarse. Espero con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta, casi provocándole mareos. ¡Ahora sí que podía haberla pifiado!

—Lo noté —se rió Juudai y se incorporó justo de su lado, para que la luz rompiera en destellos sobre su cabello de doble tonalidad y parte de su rostro expectante. Johan no llegó a saber por qué se notaba, incluso hasta olvidó la cuestión, porque justo unos momentos después le dieron a todo el mundo de qué hablar tras haber experimentado su primer beso.


	76. Espalda

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **76 - Author's Choice (Back) / Elección del Autor (Espalda)

* * *

Por mucho que lo negaba haciéndose pasar por alguien enojado, en su interior Juudai estaba preocupado por el destino de las personas que estaban a su alrededor y por eso las alejaba, poniendo una barrera tanto física como emocional frente a ellos, lo cual incluía a Johan, quien estaba tan cerca de él que podría quemarse si seguía de esa manera. Sin embargo, eso no pudo evitar que la última noche del europeo en la Academia, en la cual fue a tocarle a su puerta con voz triste, este cediera a su petición de poder verlo por última vez. No quería nada más, sabía que no podía darle nada más, no cuando la promesa con Yubel pesaba tanto sobre su espalda, pero podía concederle ese pequeño deseo...

Esa noche no hablaron mucho y la luz apagada y azulada de la noche fue colándose por la habitación hasta dejarla casi a oscuras, Johan no podía ver nada, pero el castaño sí y no sabía si agradecer dicho poder. El europeo había insistido en dormir sobre el suelo, encima de unas cuantas mantas y almohadas y le daba espalda mientras dormía o fingía hacerlo. Los ojos chocolate de Juudai estaban fijos en dicha espalda, repasando los músculos que tan bien conocía debajo de los pliegues de su playera blanca, mientras se preguntaba el por qué de que nunca los volvería a ver y también el por qué de que ese sacrificio le pesara tanto.

Yubel se mantenía callada, observando la escena, pues si decía algo el otro chico podría oírla. No tenía nada en contra suya e incluso entendía el dolor por el cual estaba pasando, mismo dolor que ella había experimentado. Quería decirle a Juudai que ella no lo retenía, que le bastaba con estar a su lado, aún fuera en calidad de espíritu y que podía seguir adelante, aunque algo dentro de ella también agradecía que 'no podía' o más bien, no quería hablar.

Yuuki no sabía la batalla interna que se estaba llevando a cabo en la mente de Yubel y en esos momentos tampoco le importaba, lo único que quería era controlar ese impulso en sus manos que le pedían abrazar al joven frente a él. Sería la última noche, el último adiós.

—Hazlo —se dijo a sí mismo y le pareció oír el eco de la voz de Yubel mezclado entre sus propios pensamientos.

Si era la última vez que lo veía antes de que regresara a su país natal, si tenía que vivir con un recuerdo de Johan Andersen para el resto de su vida... ¿Qué mejor que fuese ése?

Cerró sus brazos alrededor de su tórax y pegó la frente en su espalda, sintiendo de inmediato una calidez que Yubel sabía no podía ofrecerle. Johan sonrió sin que él lo notara, mientras pensaba en que, si el destino existía, entonces habría una próxima oportunidad.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Lo siento, este viernes lo único que habrá es esto, estoy rendida y aparte se me fue la imaginación cuando actualicé mi fic tomorrowshipping hace unas horas x'DDD dos capítulos en un día º-º después de un mes de hiatus, tengo mucho sueño, esta semana me abandoné a mí misma y no he estado muy fina con las entregas de todas las cosas que tengo que hacer aquí, en LJ, en DA y en un foro, pido disculpas, espero la semana siguiente esté más recargada, que ahora mismo me siento muy inspirada pero el cansacio hace mella en mí muy fuerte y cuando pongo las manos sobre el teclado para escribir me da un sueeeeñooo.

Bueh hablando de los caps, el 75~ lo hice porque hace muchísimo tiempo que noté que Johan tiene una fijación con los hombros de Juudai, si ven gx muy atentamente sabrán a lo que me refiero, siempre lo toca, pero específicamente sus hombros, en todo momento que están juntos, así que yo pienso que esa es su parte favorita del cuerpo de Juu x3. Y sobre éste... quise elegir 'back' como espalda y no como su otro significado que es 'regresar', bueno, parece que esta semana estuve mucho con la cuestión del cuerpo x'DDD, es que me lo imaginé de pronto mirando su espalda y quise escribir algo que evocara ese pequeño instante que vi en mi mente, aunque las razones no son muy felices x'3 por ahora x33 Yubel siendo mala-buena, porque la odio ya saben x'DDDD Y eso por hoy, espero no esten tan mal y les hayan gustado x'3

Gracias por leer y comentar :3 Nos vemos el lunes, si Dios quiere x3

Ja ne!


	77. Antes y después

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **77 - Before and After / Antes y después.

* * *

La primera vez, cuando Yubel se había fusionado con él, estuvo a punto de perder el alma, pero no le importó con tal de cumplir su promesa; la segunda vez, mientras Honest le contaba que su amo lo había abandonado y se unía a ser parte de su alma, no sintió nada, quizás había dejado de ser humano, quizás aquél acto de bondad le significó la salvación, no estaba seguro...

Pero esa, la tercera vez, lo estaba haciendo por egoísmo aunque él lo llamaba apropiadamente como 'amor'. Johan había muerto hacía apenas pocas horas, como el orden natural de la vida que antecede a la vejez y enfermedades, pero para Juudai no estaba muerto, su espíritu, su alma, seguía siendo visible a sus ojos y le sonreía con la apariencia que había tenido cuando se habían conocido por primera vez, con esa sonrisa de compresión, de cariño e incluso de cierta fanfarronería. Y por eso, por esa razón, él quería que se quedara a su lado.

Así como Yubel lo estaba y Honest lo estuvo alguna vez, así quería que Johan viviera dentro de él para siempre, hasta que su misión con el mundo terminara. Y nada cambiaría demasiado, porque él siempre vivía dentro de su corazón emocionalmente, sólo que esa vez de verdad estaría dentro suyo, no sólo como un sentimiento.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió el muchacho, mirando al hombre de entrada edad frente a él, que pese a sus arrugas seguía teniendo cierto toque infantil en las facciones.

—Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo —se rió el otro y la enfermera que en esos momentos revisaba el cuerpo sin vida a su lado lo miró alarmada, como si creyera que estaba delirando—. Podremos seguir juntos y cuando yo muera...

Yubel completó la frase, con los años había aprendido a acostumbrarse a la relación e incluso la aprobaba, como si Juudai fuera su hijo y Johan su nuero.

—... reencarnaremos —el contexto de esa frase los abarcaba a los tres, dando a entender que estarían juntos hasta el fin de las épocas. Johan sonrió con gratitud, no concebía la otra vida sin Juudai. Asintió con solemnidad y fue a unirse con el cuerpo del hombre, creando una brillante luz que iluminó la habitación y a las personas presentes, que se alarmaron ante dicho espectáculo.

Juudai no dijo nada mientras los demás especulaban sobre el fenómeno.

Tenía su mano fuertemente apretada sobre su corazón, donde una nueva calidez se había instalado, confortándolo y hablándole al mismo tiempo.

Para siempre y quizás, hasta un poco después.


	78. Epifanía

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **78 - Epiphany / Epifanía.

* * *

Justo al mismo tiempo que en la Academia de Japón, en la Academia de Europa se estaban haciendo las preparaciones para la graduación de los alumnos de tercer año, entre ellas el baile de despedida, los duelos eliminatorios y el álbum de fotografías para recordar sus tres años en la institución. Johan no estaba muy feliz con la situación, siempre ansió graduarse y comenzar con su sueño de unir a las personas con los espíritus de las cartas, no obstante, ese sueño parecía haberse evaporado, ése y quizás el resto de los que el muchacho tenía.

Sus amigos estaban de acuerdo en que lucía extraño desde que había vuelto del otro lado del mundo, con mucha más madurez de la que se había ido y un poco callado, aunque siempre que le preguntaban la causa él se negaba a responder y lo único que podían hacer era especular.

—¡Digan queso! —les pidió una muchacha rubia al grupo de personas que estaban posando para la cámara, entre ellas Johan, quien lucía alicaído y ausente—. ¡Johan no me obligues a golpearte y mira a la cámara! —pero el joven no podía obedecer a su compañera, no podía lucir alegre en una fotografía, en un recuerdo, pues sus propios recuerdos le eran dolorosos. Se había marchado de Japón en malos términos con Juudai, por no decir nulos y desde ese momento había pensado que le tenía rencor por todo lo que le había causado. ¿Cómo podía sonreír con ese peso encima?

—¡Johan! —el resto de sus amigos lo movieron bruscamente, tratando de obtener cualquier respuesta de él, pues solía reír con facilidad y bromear a la menor provocación, pero no conseguían nada.

_Vamos, Johan, no puedes estar así._

O estaba delirando o esa era la voz de Juudai. Pero, ¿cómo? Miró a su alrededor con prisa, tratando de encontrar ese cabello castaño o vislumbrar una chaqueta rojiza, pero no vio nada, la voz venía de su mente, sí como un delirio para aliviar su apesadumbrada alma.

_Sonríe para la foto o te las verás conmigo cuando te vea._

Probablemente nunca volvería a verlo y su mente le decía lo que quería oír, pero el escuchar esa voz tan familiar, tan amada, hizo que las comisuras de sus labios tiraran hacia arriba. Era cierto, aún si Juudai lo había excluido de su vida por una razón que sólo él sabía, seguramente no le haría gracia verlo triste. Y además, no significaba que nunca volvería a verlo. Lo acosaría si era necesario, con tal de volver a oír esa voz y ver su rostro sonriente.

—¡Está sonriendo! —una de las chicas a su lado le dio un codazo y se quedaron quietos para la foto, cuando el flash terminó de deslumbrarlos a todos, le murmuró muy bajito—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste una epifanía o qué?

—Algo mucho mejor que eso —admitió a regañadientes, en el mismo momento en que su celular comenzaba a sonar informándole que O'Brien tenía asuntos desconocidos con él, asuntos que tenían que ver con Juudai.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Adivinen quién se vio la mitad de la temporada 4 de gx otra vez este fin de semana? x'DDDDD No lo hacía por este fic, sino por mi fic tomorrowshipping pero fue inevitable que salieran ideas para éste también x'DDD. Sobre el 77, bueno pues lo hice pensando en que Juudai parecía un hotel de almas porque medio mundo se fusionó con él x'DDDD, y la mayoría del tiempo lo hizo para ayudar a los espíritus que tenía con él, pero en esta lo hizo para ayudarse a sí mismo (L! Me recuerda un poco a un fic de Rine-Line~ que siempre me hace llorar por el concepto del corazón y asadfafd, qué raro que no ponga a Yubel de mala, ¿verdad? x'ddd y bueh sobre éste, igual basado en la 4 temporada, ya saben cap 161-162 cuando Juudai se pone de reina (? y no se quiere tomar las fotos para el álbum y Asuka se enoja y agsdagf cosas feas x'DDD. Johan estaba igual (L! pero al final tuvo una epifanía y volvió a ser el mismo x'3 quizás si le estaba hablando Juudai (?

Bueh, para quien no sepa que es una epifanía es una visión de algo milagroso, se le llama así a las apariciones de Jesús y son el mayor ejemplo, siendo la primera ante los reyes magos, por decir un ejemplo~ es algo milagroso, por eso quise poner que Johan lo deliraba o algo así (?

Espero hayan sido de su agrado, ya vamos 78 no puedo creerlo x'3.

Arriba los nuevos caps de I belong to you (me amarán por este y luego me odiarán x3) y Amor:virtud? por si quieren pasar a leerlos :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar x3.

Ja ne!


	79. Enfermedad

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **79 - Sickness / Enfermedad.

* * *

Entreabrió un párpado y la luz que se quebraba infinitamente por la habitación en pequeños rayos le lastimó la vista, justo frente a él había una silueta alta y oscura, que cubría la mayor parte de la ventana y a su vez, esos molestos rayos de luz. Se sentía desorientado, mareado y a punto de devolver el estómago, le temblaban los párpados, parecía presa de una fiebre altísima. Y aún así, trató de incorporarse para ver qué había a su alrededor.

—No te sobre esfuerces —le ordenó la voz de Haou, a quien reconoció como la persona frente a la ventana, observando sin mucho interés las actividades que se llevaban a cabo en el castillo por las mañanas—. Sólo conseguirás ponerte peor.

Johan alzó una ceja, entre divertido y conmovido, pero obedeció, en parte porque el malestar general lo estaba asesinando. Haou solía ser bastante esquivo a pesar de estar 'felizmente casados', solía hacerle entender que podía valerse por sí mismo y que la mejor cosa que podría pasarle era que Johan desapareciera y, sin embargo, estaba ahí, en su lecho de enfermo, al parecer cuidado de él. ¿Acaso sí le importaba?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó por sus facciones, aunque a su vez, también había mezclado en ella un matiz de felicidad.

—¿Haou-chan te preocupas por mí? —el rey Supremo alzó una ceja cuando se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Y si así fuera qué? —contestó secamente, dándole la espalda a la luminosa ventana, desde la cual se oían los gritos habituales de los trabajadores pidiendo ayuda, cargando cosas y demás.

—Nada —se rió Johan y cerró los ojos para dormir un rato más—. Pero me aseguraré de compensarte por eso, mi Rey.

Haou fingió no escuchar lo último y salió de la habitación en busca de medicina, con un gesto indefinible en su siempre estático rostro. ¿Quizás era una sonrisa?


	80. Crimen y castigo

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **80 - Crime and Punishment / Crimen y castigo.

* * *

Debido a todos los acontecimientos en su tercer año en la Academia, a todos los cambios que sufrió desde la llegada de Yubel a su vida, a Juudai le había quedado poco tiempo para sí mismo, para ver a sus amigos, para divertirse, para sonreír. No se quejaba, su deber con el mundo era más grande que algunos caprichos adolescentes, sin embargo, eso no hacía que los olvidara y éstos rondaban por los lugares mas recónditos de su cerebro, atormentándolo de vez en cuando.

Yubel no podía hacer más que reírse y molestarse a la vez. Quizás Juudai había cambiado debido a la fusión de sus almas, quizás se había vuelto más serio, diferente del pequeño niño que atesoraba su carta como algo sagrado, pero de vez en cuando podía ver la sombra de ese niño asomarse por los ojos castaños del muchacho y era en ese instante cuando sabía que nunca cambiaría en realidad.

—¿Qué buscas? —inquirió el espíritu, mientras el muchacho examinaba con interés varios artículos en el escaparate de una tienda, cuyos colores rojizos e invitantes lo habían atraído nada más pisar la acera.

—Algo —su tono era misterioso y no agregó nada más. Uno de esos pensamientos adolescentes que había estado reteniendo en sí mismo amenazaba con desbordarse si no era cumplido, pero no se le ocurría alguna forma de satisfacerlo sin recurrir a métodos ilegales. ¿Aunque se podía llamar ilegal a una pócima, que, en realidad, quizás no sirviera? _Toloache_. Eso rezaba la etiqueta de una botella de color rojo encendido que yacía en el escaparate de la tienda de artículos mágicos que visitaba. Era un raro ítem proveniente de México y sus propiedades servían como afrodisiaco según el vendedor.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —Yubel seguía insistiendo mientras veía cómo el castaño compraba la botella y sonreía con malicia.

—Lo único que pienso decir es que Johan Andersen por fin tendrá su castigo —Juudai se rió ante su propio pensamiento pervertido—. Ha cometido el crimen de permanecer en mi cabeza más tiempo del necesario. Pero esta noche ya no más.

A veces, Yubel temía que el ayudar a Juudai a madurar hubiera resultado como un arma de doble filo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Verlo feliz era su prioridad y si eso le hacía feliz...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **lol! Después de estar dos días enviciada con las novelas de umineko x'D regreso para esto (L. Bueno, sobre el 79... Sip, es la continuación de la serie de drabbles~ de Haou y Johan/Jehu siendo felices para siempre x'DD ok, eso suena irónico, pero a que Haou se ve tierno cuidando de Johan :3? Y éste... sí, lo sé, es una locura x'D. Bad idea el estar escuchando música antes de escribir, es que llegó esta canción a mi reproductor 'necesito un brebaje, una mágica poción que le haga estallar el corazón y la cabeza' y entonces pensé omfg! debo escribir de eso x'DDDD. Es loco~ no sé si conozcan el Toloache, es como una droga que si se la das a alguien te ama solo a ti y accede a otras cosas :$ bueno eso según las personas que lo venden, ni idea si es real x'd, Juudai eres un perv (? y a aparte de eso no tiene más sentido, pero me ha gustado, espero que a ustedes también x'DD.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3

Ja ne!


	81. Océano

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **81 - The Ocean / El océano.

**

* * *

**

Desde hacía días que Manjoume se veía un poco alicaído, muy diferente de la persona que solía ser siempre, un tanto altiva y a la vez divertida. Juudai no podía llegar a explicar ese cambio, aunque quizás era porque no lo había notado, pero los demás sí. Sho tenía la extraña teoría de que Manjoume estaba triste porque Asuka había refutado su invitación a llamarlo por su nombre, dejando en claro que no había nada más entre ellos; mientras que Kenzan lo atribuía a lo mal que iban las cosas con sus hermanos.

Si era la primera, le parecía ridícula. ¿Qué es un nombre, sino sólo eso? ¿Y qué si no lo llamaba por su nombre?

—Verás, aniki, que te llamen por tu nombre de pila denota mayor intimidad entre las personas —le explicó Sho, conteniendo una sonrisa mientras veía a su amigo alzar una ceja sorprendido—. Normalmente cuando dos personas se llaman por sus nombres de pila significa algo más.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Johan y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo —su mente le trajo el vívido recuerdo del europeo a su mente, cuyo cabello tenía el mismo tono del océano a la medianoche. Para ellos era natural.

—Pero tú eres tú —Sho se encogió de hombros, como si dijera que no tenía remedio—. Y no es como si no supiéramos la verdad sobre ti y sobre Johan.

Juudai sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro y fingió estar muy interesado en el mar que se extendía frente a su vista, un poco más allá del acantilado donde estaba pescando.

Había sido natural entre ellos el usar sus nombres de pila. Siempre pensó que era normal. Pero quizás fue ese único hecho el que condicionó su posterior relación. Porque esta también llegó con naturalidad.


	82. Héroes

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **82 - Heroes / Héroes

* * *

Juudai estaba parado frente a la puerta del apartamento de Johan sin saber muy bien qué hacer, tenía algo de miedo y su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho de tan rápido que latía, además, le sudaban las manos y no sabía qué decir. No después del incidente en su habitación, cuando lo había besado. ¿Cómo explicar aquello además de con la verdad? Era casi tan difícil como cuando tuvo que admitirlo ante sí mismo, _casi_...

Estrujó con nerviosismo la chaqueta que Johan se había dejado en su casa esa fatídica vez, la única excusa que tenía para visitarlo. Llevaba ahí al menos diez minutos, entre el dilema de llamar o no a la puerta, o bien dejar la chaqueta y huir como el cobarde que era ante ese tema. Finalmente, tocó el timbre, preparándose para cualquier cosa. No quería condicionar a Johan, su mejor amigo en el mundo, a nada. Y si tenía que hacerlo, aceptaría ser sólo amigos. Aunque la sola idea le repelía enormemente.

La puerta se abrió tras unos minutos y Ryo Marufuji apareció frente a él, vestido como si acabara de llegar de trabajar. Ryo y él se conocían, pero el hombre no conocía los sentimientos de Juudai acerca de Johan y por eso se permitió dedicarle una media sonrisa antes de dejarlo pasar.

—¿Qué sucede Juudai? ¿Necesitas algo? —dentro del lugar, pintado de un tono dorado claro, olía a comida y ropa limpia. Lo hacía sentir en casa, aunque por supuesto, no lo era.

—Johan olvidó esto en mi casa la última vez que fue a visitarme —el castaño tendió el pedazo de tela estrujado y casi irreconocible para que Ryo lo tomara, éste tenía una ceja alzada, como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando.

—Gracias, ¿necesitas algo más? —no le molestaba la presencia del chico ahí, pero algo le decía que había algo oculto en el hecho de que Johan le hubiera mentido sobre haber perdido la chaqueta en el trabajo. Juudai estaba de puntillas y buscaba a su alrededor con sus vivaces ojos castaños, pero la persona que él quería ver al parecer no estaba allí—. Johan no está, regresará pronto, supongo —miró su reloj y restándole importancia, se encogió de hombros.

—Ah... —sus facciones se tiñeron de decepción—. ¿Puedo esperarlo?

—Por supuesto —le ofreció asiento en la sala de estar y regresó a la cocina donde había estado cenando antes de la interrupción.

Juudai se dejó caer sobre el sofá que tenía un aroma bastante particular y conocido para él. Estaba seguro que no era un héroe de esos de película que siempre se queda con la chica, o en este caso, el chico... Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo... No cuando Johan le había ocultado lo sucedido al propio Ryo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Tengo sueño x'D. Anyway, no sé ni qué estoy escribiendo ahora mismo x-x, sobre el 81 bueno es algo común en Japón y es sabido por todos, se me ocurrió mientras pensaba cosas para mi fic tomorrowshipping x'3 el nombre, la importancia de un nombre es tan grande en Japón, pero Johan sólo ignoró eso x'3 quizás porque es extranjero y eso pero igual~ Sho y Kenzan le dicen aniki, sólo pocas personas le dicen Juudai, así que pensé º-º omfgh son tan especiales el uno para el otro º-º x'DDDD. Sobre éste... pues es la continuación de los drabbles anteriores~ Johan le ocultó a Ryo lo del beso en el cuarto de Juudai y bueh veamos que dice cuando vea a Juudai en su casa x'DD.

Anyway quería hacer un anuncio y me van a querer linchar por eso, pero las actualizaciones de fics spiritshipping las limitaré a los lunes, esto porque tengo tres tablas de retos sin terminar y además estoy concentrándome en el big bang de hp y no puedo con todos los proyectos T-T, no cuando aparte tengo otras responsabilidades como liderar el foro de ygo, algunos concursos, beteos de fanfics y demás, lo siento, será sólo por un mes hasta que me regularice con el resto de las cosas. Por lo mientras los lunes habrá tres diferentes (menos hoy porque me muero de sueño), cuando termine amor:virtud? que parece que es la semana que viene retomare vanilla o através del tiempo, mientras sigo con éste y el de I belong to you. Les pido paciencia T-T y que no me linchen, que ya sé que me tienen ganas desde el cap anterior de I belong to you x'DD.

Bueh después de mi cháchara sentimental espero les hayan gustado. Arriba el nuevo cap de I belont to you por si gustan leerlo~

Nos vemos el próximo lunes, gracias por leer :3

Ja ne!


	83. Racha perdedora

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **83 - Losing streak / Racha perdedora

* * *

Durante varios años desde que _él _llegó a la Academia, Sho sufrió una racha perdedora, temible, destructora y dolorosa a la vez, pero ésta sólo culminó el día en que Johan y Juudai formalizaron su relación con un par de relucientes anillos de boda, una ceremonia y una fiesta. Todos sabían que eventualmente llegarían a ese punto y no les sorprendió recibir la invitación, con grandes letras púrpuras y doradas, a pesar de que eran poco comunes los votos matrimoniales de ese tipo.

Así pues, todos estaban reunidos en la pequeña recepción del hotel donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta post-boda, llena de relucientes copas de vidrio paseándose por doquier en manos de los meseros, canapés y olor a pastel. Juudai se veía tan animado como siempre, como si esa no fuera la gran cosa (aunque quizás el que no hubiera cambiado de ánimo se debía más a que esa era su sonrisa habitual desde que conocía a Johan) y se dedicaba a hacer bromas a diestra y siniestra, mientras trataba de conseguir un duelo. Entretanto, Johan estaba tan feliz que parecía contagiar su ánimo, pues por fin había conseguido una familia, una mucho más numerosa.

Sho se sentía genuinamente feliz por su amigo, triste por su propio corazón y resignado a su futuro juntos, pero eso no pudo evitar que se preguntara si algún día su racha perdedora acabaría cuando Johan y Juudai desaparecieron misteriosamente del lugar.


	84. Profundo

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **84 - Deep / Profundo.

* * *

El aroma a navidad y ponche de frutas impregnaba una pequeña casita en Japón, cubierta de nieve cual juguete y de la cual provenían risas que rompían el silencio de esa noche. La navidad estaba a punto de llegar, faltaban escasos minutos para que el reloj diera su doceava campanada y dos personas lo observaban atentamente, sentados frente al árbol lleno de regalos. No esperaban a Papá Noel, a esa edad su existencia no era más que un cuento de hadas, sino que más bien se mantenían ahí por pura necesidad, porque no había nada mejor que estar bajo una manta con la persona que amas.

—Juudai —la voz de Johan rompió el silencio, nunca había tenido una navidad como esa, nunca había tenido la calidez de una familia, no al ser huérfano—. Feliz Navidad.

El castaño le sonrió sin decir palabra alguna. Era su primera navidad juntos, la primera de muchas, quería pensar y cualquier palabra que dijera le parecía insuficiente para expresarse. En su lugar se acomodó mejor a su lado, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su acompañante, deseando por primera vez desde que perdió su fé en Santa Claus, que éste pudiera concederle un único deseo.

Y ése era que hubiera más navidades juntos, aún cuando tuviera que seguir viajando el resto del tiempo.


	85. Ambición

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **85 - Ambition / Ambición

* * *

Todos los días, conforme a una tortuosa rutina, Chronos d'Medici se levantaba para acudir al trabajo que conservaba y odiaba desde hacía doce años. Ese trabajo de conducir el autobús escolar, donde un montón de mocosos le hacían la vida imposible, pues aunque algunos se graduaban, llegaban nuevos a suplirlos y justo cuando pensaba que se había deshecho del alborotador mayor, Fubuki Tenjouin, dos llegaron para tomar su lugar: Johan Andersen y Yuuki Juudai, quienes ahora estudiaban en cuarto año de escuela elementaria y quienes, además, siempre se las arreglaban para hacerle alguna broma.

Llevaba cuatro años soportándolos y faltaban al menos cinco más si decidían acudir al bachillerato en esa misma escuela. Lo cual le ponía los pelos de punta, porque en lugar de separarse, cosa que suele suceder conforme se gana edad, los chicos se iban haciendo cada vez más cercanos, tanto que en ocasiones los dejaba a ambos en la misma casa, presumiblemente para una tarde de juegos. Así pues, su mayor ambición era que se separaran y no paraba de rumiar palabras y maldiciones mientras los observaba por el espejo retrovisor, sentados en el fondo del autobús, jugando y riendo, sin muestra alguna de que sus ruegos fueran escuchados.

¿Cómo iba él a imaginar que estaba frente a un grave caso de lo que se suele llamar primer amor?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! Me ha parecido una eternidad la semana que ha pasado, pero finalmente ando por aquí y las cosas que debo ya están propiamente avanzadas :3, así que me permití hacer tres capítulos en lugar de dos (sobretodo porque no veo el fin de esta historia aun x'33). El 83 lo hice imaginándome (no sé por qué x'D) a Johan y Juudai haciendo sus cosas en medio de una fiesta X'D (demasiado 'como agua para chocolate' para mi x'DDD) así que pensé, bueh, que sea su boda aparte x'333. Y luego el 84... Nunca falta el drabble fluffy de navidad x'3, feliz navidad, por cierto, ya que no nos veremos hasta el veintisiete x'3, y éste, el 85 es de la serie de drabbles de Chronos viéndolos crecer ¿pueden creer que me había olvidado de esta mini historia x'DDD? Veamos si puedo terminarla en el margen de capítulos que me queda x'3. Y bueh eso, ando bastante animada, será que la navidad tiene que ver, les mando muchos saludos, pasenla bien :3 (si, si habrá actualización el prox lunes, por si creyeron que me estaba despidiendo o algo x'3)

Arriba los nuevos capítulos de Amor:virtud? y I belong to you, por si gustan pasar a leerlos~ (y sorprenderse x'3)

Gracias por leer y comentar x'3.

Ja ne!


	86. Tiempo

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **86 - Time / Tiempo

* * *

Johan rebuscó en sus bolsillos, casi con desesperación, mientras el olor de la comida inundaba sus sentidos. El trabajo había sido pesado, horrible, pero como siempre, necesario. Había estado más distraido que de costumbre y le costaba trabajo pensar que, el motivo de su torpeza, fuera un muchacho castaño varios años menor que él. Le parecía imposible la escena sucedida en el desordenado cuarto del que alguna vez había sido el niño que se sentaba en sus piernas o hacía berrinches para conseguir lo que quería, le parecía imposible y entre más lo pensaba, más se desconectaba del mundo a su alrededor.

Qué lástima que no pudiera deshacerse del pensamiento nada más entrar al apartamento que compartía con Ryo, porque la persona en sus pensamientos se había materializado y hacía zapping en el sillón, presumiblemente esperándolo.

—Johan —el mayor de los Marufuji señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza a Juudai, quien se había dado vuelta para mirarlo y parecía sumamente nervioso.

—Lo sé, gracias —con una sonrisa igual de nerviosa que la de Yuuki, Johan le indicó a Ryo que no había nada de preocuparse y éste, haciendo gala de una indiferencia enorme, entró a la cocina.

En cuanto Juudai notó que estaban 'a solas', dejó por completo la televisión, que de cualquier manera no le importaba. Había planeado el momento durante días, pero cuando tuvo enfrente a Johan, con las manos cruzadas, como si quisiera imponer cierta distancia, se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta. Pero sólo por un segundo.

Nisiquiera le importó que Ryo estuviera allí, en la cocina. Ni mucho menos que fuera su pareja desde que él era bastante pequeño, pese a las diferencias entre sus carácteres. Justo como la primera vez y admitiendo en su interior que lo había estado deseando desde hacía tiempo, volvió a estampar sus labios con los del mayor. No se le daban bien las palabras, pero eso le parecía suficiente.

Ninguno de los dos estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó. Tampoco es que importara.

—Dame tiempo —dijo Juudai, sin esperar respuesta alguna, como si hablara consigo mismo—. Creceré, maduraré. Y si... Si tienes tiempo, ¿por qué no salimos un rato? Sólo quería que lo supieras. Estoy libre en cualquier momento.

Johan sonrió, pero no supo si la razón fue porque el comentario sonó algo cómico o porque le hacían felices esas palabras. Juudai le dedicó un breve gesto de despedida y salió del apartamento.

_Sólo quería que lo supiera._

Lo que nunca esperó fue ese brillo en sus ojos antes de despedirse. Lo único que le daba esperanzas.


	87. Lo que se ha perdido

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **87 - What Has Been Lost / Lo que se ha perdido

* * *

Normalmente solía prestarles la menor atención posible. Pero ese día en particular, los siguió a ambos con la vista, similar a un perro de caza, que quería detectar y castigar posibles problemas en la brevedad posible. Johan y Juudai solían subir solos al autobús, pero en su sexto año de estudios, Chronos los vio subiendo con dos chicas, cosa que lo asombró porque, que él supiera, no estaban en edad para eso.

Una era menuda y de cabello azulado, mientras que la otra era alta y rubia. Parecía inteligente, aunque quizás no tanto ya que parecía interesada en Juudai.

Todos fueron a los asientos de atrás, medio charlando y bromeando sobre las cosas del día. Johan y Juudai se sentaron en el centro, mientras que sus acompañantes una a cada lado. Sin embargo, nada más se encontraron sentados, para los dos chicos el resto del mundo desapareció y la conversación se centró únicamente en ellos.

Quizás no lo hacían a propósito, pero Chronos no pudo evitar suspirar mientras los veía por el espejo retrovisor.

—Signora Asuka, Signora Rei, no pueden recuperar lo que ya se ha perdido.

En ese momento, como si quisieran afirmar esas palabras, los dos chicos se echaron a reír, abrazados como buenos amigos, ignorando totalmente a las niñas a su lado, quienes sólo pudieron suspirar a modo de resignación.


	88. Sólo una vez

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **88 - Just Once / Sólo una vez

* * *

Lo había oído decir de todo mundo y aunque al principio creyó que eran únicamente celos, al final terminó dándose cuenta de la realidad. Señales pequeñas, simples rumores, todo parecía confirmarlo. Incluso la banal acción de pararse frente a él... ¿Pero cómo podía ser cierto? ¡Rei! ¡Esa osiris mentirosa! Johan la había salvado junto con Juudai y desde ese momento se llevaban bastante bien, quizás hasta demasiado, pues la pequeña solía tomarle mucho el pelo con el supuesto tema de que 'Juudai estaba enamorado de él', recalcando el hecho con pruebas que ella consideraba inequívocas.

Primero, la manera en la cual no podía estar separado de él, aún a pesar de la graduación, aún a pesar de sus constantes viajes. Segundo, las pláticas tan fluidas que ambos mantenían, como si no existieran límites para ambos, con esas risas interminables, aún siendo las cuatro de la mañana, con esos duelos divertidos en lugar de angustiantes, con esa comodidad que ambos sentían. Y tercero, pero según ella, el más importante: Que sus pies señalaban a él.

¿Cómo es eso? Johan recordó que le había preguntado algo similar y después reído de la respuesta. La Osiris había 'notado', que cada que estaban juntos, Juudai le apuntaba con sus pies. Si estaban de frente, sus pies estaban derechos, como los de un militar, con sus puntas directamente hacia su dirección. Si estaba a su lado, entonces se paraba un poco chueco, como si quisiera seguirlo y si no estaba por ningún lado, mantenía los pies como los de un pingüino, uno para un lado y el otro al contrario, como si se estuviera preparando para ir a la dirección adecuada.

Y eso, según Rei, era suficiente para confirmar su teoría.

Por eso, tratando de comprobar que era mentira, cuando Juudai tocó a su puerta, unos meses después de esa confirmación, se dedicó a mirar sus pies, aún si eso parecía demasiado extraño. Y lo confirmó. Pero, ¿era cierto? ¿Qué tanto? Quizás debía intentarlo, aunque fuera sólo una vez. Quizás debían intentarlo...

Y así se lo planteó el día en que tenía que marcharse de nuevo, cuando mirando aparentemente sin querer, se dio cuenta de que 'sus pies' no querían irse. Y sus labios tampoco.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ok, eso de los pies LOL... Debería de dejar de ver thegoodwife x'D porque ahí lo dijeron y se me quedó grabado :L, es que es lindo a la vez D:. BTW, espero que hayan pasado una navidad y un año nuevo muy felices en compañía de sus seres queridos :3, como ya estamos en la recta final de esta tabla, creo, pero no estoy segura, de que terminaré estos drabbles con las historias que estuve desarrollando en lugar de saltearlas x'D. Por fin vimos la continuación del pequeño problema de Juudai x'3, claro que no prometo que pase inmediatamente pero Johan al menos está mostrando signos favorables :L! El 87 bueno, ahora inclui a Rei porque hay gente que les gusta emparejarlos, ya saben que tengo manía con ese tipo de cosas, así que o lo desacreditaba o lo desacreditaba x'3. Y aquí, Rei siendo la mejor amiga :L (no les recuerda un poco a I belong to you? x'3) Eso de los pies ftw! X'D

Espero les haya gustado, muchos saludos :3. Arriba el nuevo capítulo de I belong to you y un especial algo atrasado 'Luces Navideñas', por si gustan pasar a leerlo.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes, si Dios quiere x'3.

Gracias por leer y comentar

Ja ne!


	89. Sangre

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **89 - Blood / Sangre

* * *

La remesa de personas parecía pequeña e insignificante ante sus ojos dorados y aparentemente fríos. La gente, tanto de su reino como del de Johan, habían creído que con la 'dichosa' unión se le pararían los pies al Rey Supremo. Pero en lugar de alentar un poco más de misericordia en el soberano, era susurrado que sucedía lo contrario y que Johan, más desastre que bendición, rey de la onceava dimensión, sólo aumentaba la desgracia para aquellos que caían en sus manos. Casi siempre traidores. O sospechosos de ser traidores.

Sin embargo, ese día el patrón pareció variar ligeramente. Aunque frente a ellos había un pequeño grupo de hombres que se probarían a sí mismos y a todos que no eran traidores, también había un niño. Un niño con una mirada sorprendentemente desafiante.

Johan se inclinó con interés hacia él, dejando que su cuerpo, que siempre era ocultado por las sombras del trono donde se sentaba, viera por primera vez la luz y a su vez, que las víctimas conocieran a su posible cazador. No obstante, Johan no les hacía caso, nisiquiera se inmutó cuando los susurros llenaron el lugar. Ese niño... ¡Ese niño!

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa que hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Era más que obvio que Haou y él nunca podrían tener un hijo, por mucho que les gustara intentarlo. Quizás no tendrían un hijo de carne y sangre real. Pero, ¿qué tal un hijo adoptivo? La sola idea le daba risa.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le inquirió al pequeño, cuyos ojos verdes seguían desafiantemente pegados a los suyos y quien de alguna manera le recordaba a él de joven.

—Brave —contestó.

Interesante nombre. Interesante niño.

¿Por qué no enseñarle algunas cosas? Quizás hasta Haou-chan se alegraría de que lo llamara papá.


	90. Canción

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **90 - Author's Choice (Song) / Elección del Autor (Canción)

* * *

No había sido fácil. Brave había luchado con todas sus ganas, con toda la sangre traidora que tenía en el cuerpo. Pero al final se había doblegado. Y Johan no podía sentirse más satisfecho de ello. Había costado, sí. Horas, días. Azotes, regaños. Sin embargo, valía la pena. Valía la pena el sólo hecho de escuchar a _su hijo_ obedecer órdenes, valía la pena el sólo hecho de ver a _su hijo _pelear con los que alguna vez llamó camaradas. Y sobretodo valía la pena ver a Haou en su papel de padre.

A base de muchas peleas y esfuerzo había convencido a Haou de _quedarse_ con el niño. Tenía potencial, tenía el coraje, simbolizado no sólo por su nombre, sino también por sus ojos. Tan sólo hacía falta entrenarlo. Y así fue como el pequeño Brave logró quedarse en el palacio, tras una sinfonía de peleas entre sus padres, tras una pequeña guerra que él mismo libró para liberarse.

Y aunque no tiene la misma sangre real de sus padres, aunque su color de cabello, naranja como una llama y rojizo como el ocaso, no recuerdan a sus padres, él es hijo de Haou. Lo sabe la gente con tan sólo mirarlo, con tan sólo ver cómo sus ojos se han congelado, justo como los del Rey Supremo.

Lo que la gente no sabe es que, justo como una canción discordante, como las notas de una melodía extraña... Así quiere Brave a sus padres. Así se sienta al lado de Haou para los juicios del día, así sale a cazar con Johan.

Y de vez en cuando, estas palabras salen de su boca.

—Los quiero.

Pero más extraño aún... Que la respuesta sea recíproca, incluso de los labios del frío Rey Supremo.


	91. Felicidad

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **91 - Happiness / Felicidad.

* * *

Si aquello se podía llamar felicidad, entonces Haou podía afirmar que su mundo estaba completo. Se había resistido por todos los medios a un matrimonio que él no deseaba, se había resistido por todos los medios a acoger a un chiquillo que él no quería. Y sin embargo, en esos instantes, ambos formaban parte de su vida, una demasiado importante. Sus ojos no dejaban que ese sentimiento se hiciera traslúcido a través de sus pupilas, pero de vez en cuando se sentía con ganas de sonreír. No fríamente ni mucho menos con alguna intención maligna. No, sonreír de verdad.

Después de todo, Haou todavía era parte humano. ¿O no lo había descubierto ya cuando...? ¿No lo había descubierto ya gracias a Johan? Sí, era humano. Y como todo humano, quería a alguien con quién compartir sus logros, incluso si estos parecían un poco retorcidos y crueles.

Le quedaban muchos años por vivir, demasiados. Pero justo en esos momentos, justo al verse frente a su familia, supo que por fin estaba completo. Todo. Y que no se arrepentía de nada, incluso aunque tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo en ocasiones.

Algún día, todo el imperio, todo el reino, sería de Brave.

—¿Verdad que sí, Haou-chan? —Johan lo sacó de sus pensamientos, parecía realmente ensimismado en un par de gemelos que formaban parte de la rebelión ese día.

—¿Qué? —contestó fríamente, posando sus ojos dorados sobre los mismos gemelos. Tenían los ojos sorprendentemente dorados y mismas miradas desafiantes.

—¿Podemos quedárnoslos? Brave necesita un hermanito —luego se rió de su propia broma, pues sabía lo que el rey iba a decir a continuación y no planeaba dejarlo—. Podemos fingir que son nuestros. Es más... ¿Por qué _no los hacemos_? ¡Bam, mágicamente aparecen mañana! ¿No te parece bien?

Haou no contestó. ¿De qué iba a servir, de cualquier modo?

Miró a sus nuevos hijos con solemnidad.

Más vale que sean buenos. Y por supuesto, más vale que el hacerlos sea lo correcto.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Tengo sueño, pero bueno al menos esta semana si estoy subiendo algo además de los retos de mis tablas en LJ, este se podría decir que es el final de la mini-historia de Haou&Johan, adivinen quién es Brave y quiénes son los gemelos lol. Todos aparecieron en 5d's, Brave es el team ragnarok, que yo sigo en las mismas diciendo que es su hijo o.ó y los gemelos, pues obvio son Rua y Ruka, que está la histeria colectiva en los fans de que son sus hijos también x'DDD. So... creo que es un final adecuado para mi Rey favorito (L), totalmente doblegado ante la felicidad de una familia~ es que lo único que Haou necesita es un abrazo (? x'DD y aquí tiene más que un abrazo x'3 y más de uno x'DDD. Bueno, la semana que viene, si no pasa nada más estaré subiendo los tres drabbles siguientes con posiblemente el final de: Johan!niñero y Juudai o bien la historia de Chronos contándonos sus aventuras con estos dos x'D.

Por lo mientras es todo~ corran a leer el final de I belong to you, esta vez sí que lo hice largo~ y aparte subí un capítulo nuevo de Vanilla~ por si quieren pasar a leerlo.

Gracias por leer y comentar~

Ja ne!


	92. Sociedad

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **92 - Society / Sociedad

* * *

Daba vueltas sobre su cama, tratando de encontrar la mejor solución, una que no se le escapara de las manos ni le trajera problemas. El apartamento estaba en silencio, oscuro como boca de lobo, similar al fondo de su mente, donde la desesperación estaba alcanzando su punto crítico. Juudai tenía dieciséis años, él veintitrés. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de lo que quería? No quería cometer un error... Sí, quería cometerlo, ¿para qué mentirse? Sin embargo, estaba reticente a la idea de que Juudai lo hiciera, sobretodo tan joven. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no se arrepentiría después? ¿Quién le aseguraba que no era una equivocación de su parte al haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos desde que era pequeño?

Entonces se daba la vuelta con nerviosismo, con ansiedad tiñéndole las facciones, sólo para encontrarse con la espalda de Ryo a un lado. Juudai era todavía un niño, él un adulto. Juudai todavía podía enmendar sus errores, pero él... No, si cometía ese error, no lo podría reparar jamás. No cuando la sociedad era tan estricta, no cuando sus edades distaban tanto.

Y aún así quería hacerlo. Aún así se imaginaba a veces acariciando el cabello del castaño, saliendo por ahí, riendo de trivialidades... Porque si de una cosa estaba seguro es que podían lograrlo, encajaban perfectamente y no habría días aburridos.

Pero, ¿qué hacer cuando todo está en tu contra? Tu edad, tu posición, tu sexo... Tu pareja.

Sólo queda engañarse, sólo puede engañarse.

Y como si esa fuera su única salvación, su punto seguro, Johan se aferra a la espalda de Ryo, creyendo que así podrá olvidarse de todo. Por algunos años, para siempre... Nunca se sabe.


	93. Hilo del destino

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **93 - Thread of Fate / Hilo del Destino.

* * *

Somos adultos civilizados. Dicha afirmación cruza el espacio entre ambos, entre esas miradas de color aguamarino, no es una frase fría, no busca pelea, sólo la verdad. Johan pasa saliva con nerviosismo antes de recuperarse del todo, es cierto, son adultos civilizados, pero el tema que quieren tratar involucra a un niño y a las normas de la sociedad. Prefiere evitarlo, prefiere seguirse engañando.

Ryo, en cambio, no aguanta más la farsa. Nunca ha sido de ese tipo de personas que se mueren de celos, ni mucho menos alguien que arma un drama. Sabe que ha terminado, sabe que algo dentro de los ojos de Johan cambió ante la última visita de Juudai, no planea detenerlo, él sabe lo que hace, lo único que le molesta es seguir con el engaño. Por eso, cruza los brazos con decisión y lo mira a los ojos, dándole la oportunidad de explicarse.

¿Qué se puede decir? Johan habla, dice todo lo que sabe, todo lo que piensa y ha pasado. Ryo levanta una ceja educadamente, como si de pronto los hilos tejidos por los prejuicios lo ataran, pero asiente, al final asiente. Nada dura para siempre, el irregular latido en su corazón se lo ha dicho desde que está enfermo.

Nada dura para siempre, así que entiende a Johan, lo deja ir sin ninguna clase de rabieta.

Sólo espera que el hilo del destino que lo ata a Juudai sea lo suficientemente fuerte, porque cuando tome su decisión no habrá vuelta atrás y todos tratarán de romperlo.


	94. En el aire

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **94 - In the Air / En el aire.

* * *

Ha sido un día aburridísimo en clases, aderezado por la ansiedad que siente de vez en cuando, porque aunque sigue mirando por la ventana, nadie parece venir. Es obvio, claro, lo sabe. Johan no vendrá a decirle que lo ama, que no le importa la sociedad ni el mundo entero, pero aún así sus ojos siguen buscándolo, alejándolo de la realidad, de los profesores, las lecciones y sus compañeros.

Está por cumplir diecisiete años y hace varios meses que no ve a Johan, que no sabe de él. Tenía la inútil esperanza de verlo tras saber por Sho que habían dejado de salir con Ryo, pero no hay rastro suyo. Y aunque le duele el pecho al pensar que, aunque no es Ryo, puede haber otra persona, ha decidido mantener su promesa, por muy estúpida que parezca. Seguir esperando. Siempre seguir esperando, pues nadie más le llama la atención, no como la persona que lo ha visto crecer y a su vez, que él también ha visto crecer.

Así que ese día, como de costumbre, no atiende a clases mientras tamborilea sobre la mesa y cuando sale se dirige inmediatamente hacia su casa.

—Juudai —voltea hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar la fuente de dicha voz, la conoce, hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina, pero sólo la descubre tras caminar unos cuantos metros más, apoyado grácilmente sobre un poste de luz, aunque momentos antes estaba muriéndose de los nervios. Es él. Johan.

—Hola —no trata de ser frío, nisiquiera se le pasa por la cabeza, pero siente verguenza al recordar las últimas ocasiones en que estuvieron frente a frente.

—¿Cómo estás? —lo mata que sea cortés, como si fuera un viejo amigo de la familia. Lo mata que sea cortés de esa manera, cuando antes solían hablar sin tanta vergüenza, sin ese muro de silencio que la misma sociedad ha construido.

—Cumpliendo mi promesa —responde con sinceridad y encoge los hombros, al mismo tiempo que se traslada al lado suyo, como si fuera un imán—. Ya sabes, dije que esperaría. Y eso hago.

—Juudai, aún no eres mayor de edad.

—¿Y qué? —de pronto la conversación parecía extraña y a la vez esperanzadora, lo podía ver en sus ojos, brillantes como sólo los recordaba de su niñez, atravesándolo como si fueran rayos X.

—Si todavía puedes esperarme hasta ese momento...

—¿Dos años más? —parecía escandalizado, pero esas palabras habían sembrado esperanza en su pecho, casi alentándolo a reír de puro alivio—. No.

Casi habían llegado a casa de Juudai, pero el otro muchacho se detuvo súbitamente al oír la respuesta. Esta vez el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una buena carcajada, como si el mundo se coloreara en vez de ser gris, como si el espacio se llenara de aire limpio. Todo se veía mejor, mucho mejor e incluso lo había alentado a bromear, porque esa era una broma.

—Te propongo algo mejor —regresó sobre sus pasos y se puso a escasos centímetros de distancia de su rostro—. ¿Recuerdas cómo jugábamos a escondernos cuando era pequeño? —Johan asintió sin estar seguro de qué pasaría después—. ¿Y si jugamos de nuevo, tú y yo, contra la sociedad? Al menos, hasta que tenga la edad permitida. Nadie se enteraría...

Johan sonrió. No se le ocurría nada mejor y bien visto, eso era muy característico de Juudai. Así que esconderse... Sí, sonaba bien. Sonaba perfectamente bien, pues había mucho de qué hablar, mucho qué hacer, mucho que vivir.

Cerraron el pacto con un atrevido beso frente al jardín de su casa. Y aunque no volvieron a verse inmediatamente, eso los mantuvo flotando en el aire por días.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Aquí tienen pues, el final de la pequeña mini-historia. No sé por qué siento que hay algo extraño en mi con estos finales (ya lo verán cuando vayan a leer el epílogo de I belong to you), en fin, me gustó bastante x'3, sobretodo porque no saqué a Ryo de carácter, cosa que veía demasiado imposible considerando cómo es él~ yay por mí! No sé qué decir en realidad, quedan menos capítulos ya, ¿pueden creerlo que pronto serán 100? Yo aún no x'3. Bueno, no les quito el tiempo más, espero hayan sido de su agrado~

Muchos saludos, nos vemos la próxima semana con alguna continuación de algo que se me haya olvidado~ Arriba el epílogo de I belong to you y un nuevo capítulo de Vanilla, por si gustan pasar a leerlos.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	95. Tormenta

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **94 - Storm/Tormenta

* * *

El día pintaba para ser lo suficientemente malo, pero Chronos ya estaba acostumbrado a que todos sus días fueran exactamente opuestos a algo alegre y tranquilo, culpa de los mismos dos demonios que siempre, siempre, desde que habían entrado al colegio, lo habían atormentado. Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido desde que los vio por primera vez, dos mocosos pequeñitos e insignificantes, enfundados en risas y alegría; sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que ya hacía bastante tiempo, pues ahora mismo eran dos adolescentes cuyos rostros habían adquirido madurez pero sin perder del todo ese aire infantil y sobretodo travieso, de la niñez.

El día pintaba para ser lo suficientemente malo, pero contrario a lo que pensó al principio, su mundo se tornó 180º. Juudai y Johan, desde siempre inseparables rufianes, como le gustaba llamarlos, habían subido al transporte del colegio y sentado en lugares totalmente diferentes, con los brazos y piernas cruzados, mirando hacia otro lado. Chronos no sabía qué tormenta se había desatado entre ambos, pero sin tocarse el corazón, lo agradeció.

_Ya no habría más problemas._


	96. Conexiones

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **95 - Connections/Conexiones

* * *

Desde que Johan y Juudai se habían separado, Chronos consideraba todos sus días como los mejores e incluso había mejorado el trato con sus pasajeros, a los cuales siempre solía llamar despectivamente como descuidados o vándalos. Sin embargo y aunque el cambio lo hacía inmensamente feliz, estaba consciente de que ambos muchachos no lo estaban pasando bien. No los conocía del todo, al menos nunca lo había intentado, pero sabía que se extrañaban, pues cuando miraba por el espejo retrovisor, los podía ver dirigiéndose miradas cuando creían que el otro no veía, quizás a la espera de una disculpa o solución mágica para cualquier problema que tuvieran.

No fue hasta que Juudai se detuvo a preguntarle qué podía hacer, que comprendió la magnitud del problema que estaban sobrellevando. Nunca había tratado de conectarse con sus pasajeros, chiquillos molestos que sólo le daban dolores de cabeza, los consideraba sólo como niños sin muchas aspiraciones y poco cerebro, por eso cuando lo supo, se dio cuenta de que los había desestimado.

Johan y Juudai no eran simples amigos, no en palabras del mismo castaño. Se gustaban, pero era ese mismo miedo a ser ambos varones y a destruir su amistad, la que los había hecho estallar en furia, hasta tal punto que ni su amistad se había salvado.

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Juudai no le pareció un vándalo, sino alguien con problemas y sentimientos. Quizás no podría ayudarlo, pero al menos, ese día... desde ese día, lo escucharía.


	97. Cariño familiar

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **96 - Family Affection/Cariño familiar

* * *

Cerca del término de las clases de ese año y al mismo tiempo, uno de los días más calurosos del inicio del verano, a más de dos semanas de la pelea de Johan y Juudai, Chronos los vio subir al vehículo juntos. No juntos como lo hacían siempre, al menos en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pues aunque reían y bromeaban —y volvían a meterse con él—, había una gran diferencia en sus manos unidas, así como en el silencio que de pronto imperó en el autobús escolar, que pronto fue reemplazado por un grito entre burlón y avergonzado de todos.

—Chronos-sensei —Juudai se dirigió a él tan pronto estuvieron cerca, no era un sensei, pero por respeto a haberlo escuchado cuando se sentía roto, decidió mostrarle algo de respeto—. Gracias.

—Veo que solucionaron su problema, par de vándalos —murmuró el hombre con desdén y un poco de orgullo—. Felicidades.

Pensó que eso sería todo, que ambos irían a sentarse juntos y dejar que el resto de sus hormonas hicieran su trabajo, pero estaba equivocado, antes de eso ambos le dieron un abrazo, por tantos años de soportarlos, por el consejo a Juudai, por todo.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que los extrañaría, cuando se graduaran al año siguiente, pero claro, no se los iba a dejar saber. Tampoco porque no lo escucharían, tan enfrascados que estaban comunicándose no-verbalmente.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Tres más para el final, Dios, que no puedo creerlo ni visualizarlo siquiera. Bueno, estoy cansada y tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que me ahorro la mayoría de mis comentarios fangirl a esta hora~

Acabo de subir el primer capítulo de mi nuevo longfic por si alguien gusta pasarse a leerlo.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	98. El desierto

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **98 - The Desert/El desierto

* * *

Su mundo se detuvo en cuestión de segundos, borrando la sonrisa confiada que su rostro había lucido hasta apenas momentos atrás, porque no podía ser cierto, porque no podía estar pasando. No era el sólo hecho de haber terminado en la misma ciudad, pero muchos años en el futuro, ni el extraño pero fascinante estilo para tener duelos, sino la visión frente a él, lo que lo perturbaba. Un majestuoso dragón con piedras preciosas incrustadas en el cuerpo le dirigía una mirada prepotente, dispuesta a atacarlo una y otra vez. Y eso era precisamente lo que no podía ser, porque ese Dragón le pertenecía a Johan, a Johan a quien había dejado ¿horas atrás? ¿o quizás años atrás? Para embarcarse nuevamente en su aventura, en su obligación y sin embargo, ahí estaba, abriendo amenazadoramente la boca para advertirlo, prevenirlo, de que un nuevo ataque estaba por suceder.

Pero si tenían a Rainbow Dragon, ¿dónde estaba Johan? Su corazón pareció secarse ante el pensamiento, como si la sangre hubiera dejado de bombear, simulando de pronto un desierto inhóspito dentro de su pecho. No fue hasta que Yubel le susurró en el oído que no se movió, que no regresó a la vida, a sus sentidos.

_No es el original. No lo tienen. Está a salvo._

Si lo tuvieran... Por supuesto que le pelearía por él, con él si era necesario. Pero ahora que sabía la verdad, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, porque lo menos que quería era tenerlo como enemigo, no de nuevo, nunca jamás. No a menos que fuera para discutir sobre quién iba arriba esta vez.


	99. Promesa

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **99 - Author's Choice (Promise) / Elección del Autor (Promesa)

* * *

No todas las promesas son eternas, no todas las personas están capacitadas para cumplir un juramento de tal calibre, no todas las personas guardan los mismos sentimientos para siempre. Yubel lo sabe, sabe muchas cosas y esa sabiduría casi milenaria le hace darse cuenta de la verdad, de que Juudai se ha olvidado de su promesa, de que es natural, de que nada es para siempre, nisiquiera ellos.

Tenía siete años cuando sus ojos brillaron con inocencia y le pidió matrimonio, tenía siete años cuando le prometió amor eterno, un futuro juntos y miles de sonrisas. Pero eso no podrá ser más, no cuando el Juudai que se lo pidió murió hace años, no cuando cada reencarnación es diferente, no cuando sólo la carne revive y no los sentimientos.

Ahora tiene dieciocho años y sus ojos vuelven a brillar mientras mira a otra persona, cuyos sentimientos son iguales, recíprocos, quizás eternos. Johan. Ese nombre sale de sus labios mientras sonríe, sale de sus labios mientras llora, mientras lucha por él. Y sabe por ese nombre, por esas cinco letras, que su promesa ha terminado y que otra acaba de comenzar.

El protegerlos a los dos hasta que su promesa acabe.


	100. Alas

**Rating: **T  
**Género: **Romance/Friendship  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Yuuki Juudai  
**Tema: **100 - Wings/Alas

* * *

Ese simple gesto le da alas, le hace sentir en el punto más alto del cielo, incluso aún más que las estrellas y constelaciones. Ese simple gesto le hace sonreír, le duele y le anima a la vez, pero es precisamente ese gesto el que lo hace valorarlo más, cada momento y segundo a su lado.

Siempre han existido las cartas, el correo, los teléfonos e incluso el internet, pero nada se compara con ese simple gesto. Nada, nisiquiera las fotografías o videos. Nada y casi podría apostar que nisiquiera Yubel podría encontrar tanta felicidad en ese gesto como él lo hace, porque cada momento, cada segundo separados, sólo le hace quererlo más. Y se ríe incluso de los pensamientos idiotas y perdidamente enamorados que cruzan por su mente nada más de verlo sonreír, con ese gesto que no es ni despedida ni promesa, sino un hasta luego, sino más bien un te veo luego, un espérame despierto.

_Adiós._

Y...

_Gotcha!_

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Finally, 100, no puedo creerlo x'DDD. Hasta dónde llegó mi fangirlez, seriously estoy asustada x'DDDD. Bueno aclarando rápido:

98 basado en la película de ygo que sale el 26 de este mes, había una escena donde sale Rainbow Dragon y me quedé de piedra x'D, pero por suerte luego me dijeron que no era el real, pero aun asi se me ocurrio escribir algo con esa escena x'D.

99 algo que se me ocurrió de la nada, ahora si sin trollear a Yubel que creo que me he pasado ya mucho con ella a pesar de que la odie x'D.

100 Cursi, lo sé, queria algo que diera una sensacion de felicidad y calidez (? y ahi está x'DD.

Bueno, eso, aparte un **AVISO sobre el Longfic**, debido a que tengo el examen de la universidad encima, estaré actualizando el longfic SOLO una semana si otra no, así que hasta la semana siguiente subo el nuevo capítulo, lo siento, pero quiero enfocarme en mi examen y aparte que me puse un montón de tablas en livejournal encima y no las he terminado quiero terminarlas o al menos avanzarlas bastante x'D

Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, dejaron comentarios y agregaron a favoritos, alertas y similares, un placer haber escrito para ustedes un montón de tontería que sale de mi cabeza x'DDD. Gracias de verdad por todo :3

Nos vemos después, muchos saludos :3

Ja ne!


End file.
